


Les rencontres

by CCM



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, Other, Suspense
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCM/pseuds/CCM
Summary: L'histoire se déroule dans l'univers des films de 2014 et 2016, quelques temps après que Krang ait été défait par les quatre frères mutants. Deux jeunes femmes vont faire leur connaissance de façon plus ou moins inattendue et les aider dans une enquête qui risque de les confronter à de nouveaux ennemis redoutablement dangereux !





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction prend place dans l'univers de 2014/2016, environ quelques mois après les événements du dernier long-métrage. On y retrouvera donc tous les personnages présent dans les films ainsi que quelques autres provenant des divers séries (je n'en dirais pas plus) et deux OCs de ma création qui, je l'espère, sauront se montrer convaincantes ! Je vous prie par avance d'excuser mes éventuelles fautes d'orthographe.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Dans un bureau sécurisé du dernier étage des locaux de la police de New-York, la responsable du service central des forces de l’ordre, Rebecca Vincent, se tenait face à une situation pour le moins compliquée.  
Assis de l’autre côté de son bureau du service de direction, un homme en costume sur mesure, dont le regard impassible était braqué sur elle dans une posture rigoureusement implacable, la confrontait à un problème de taille.  
\- « Comment ça, on nous retire l’enquête ? » lâcha-t-elle.  
\- « Vous avez bien entendu. » Répondit son interlocuteur sur un ton doux-amer qui n’enlevait rien à son apparent sérieux. « Étant donné l’importance des événements récents, l’état a décidé de prendre des mesures. Dorénavant, c’est moi qui serais en charge de cette affaire, avec votre entière coopération. »  
\- « Je n’ai reçu aucune directive de l’administration concernant votre réclamation, Agent Bishop. »  
Tenta la chef d’une voix qu’elle tâchait de garder parfaitement maîtrisée.  
\- « Et c’est tout à fait normal. » Répliqua l’homme en noir sans se départir de son assurance, « Puisque je ne relève pas de l’administration de votre chère cité. Bien entendu il vous faut des preuves étant donné l’importance de ce que je vous demande, n’est-ce pas ? »  
\- « Montrez-moi des papiers en règle et notre coopération vous sera entièrement accordée. »  
Satisfait, le prénommé Bishop tira de sa mallette une liasse de documents officiels qu’il tendit à la femme sceptique qui se tenait en face de lui. Elle les saisit et les parcourut rapidement, forcée de constater qu’il était effectivement en droit d'exercer une autorité conféré par les plus hautes instances afin d’exiger ce qu’il souhaitait.  
\- « Bien. » Statua-t-elle sur un ton légèrement désappointé, très vite remplacé par un professionnalisme tout à son honneur. « Vous aurez accès à toutes les informations concernant cette enquête ainsi qu’à ce qu’il reste du lieu du crime et aux pièces à convictions que nous avons pu récupérer sur place. Vous pourrez disposer du droit d’interrogatoire sur les suspects appréhendés lors de l’intervention. La totalité des pièces à conviction seront mises à votre disposition. Ce qu’il reste de ce « fluide mauve » dont nous avons extrait un échantillon en vus d’analyse vous sera fourni ainsi que les restes de l’armure de Shredder et la technologie qu’il a vraisemblablement utilisé pour ouvrir ce… portail dimensionnel. Tous les autres matériaux récupérés aux cours de nos interventions seront livrés dans votre laboratoire. Si vous avez d’autres requêtes concernant ce dont vous avez besoin, je ne tolèrerais pas que vous passiez par quiconque à part moi pour les obtenir. Cette affaire doit rester confidentielle. »  
\- « J’en ai bien conscience. » Répliqua l’agent spécial dont l’expression s’était parée d’un sourire des plus avenants. « Nous œuvrons pour la même cause. Voyez cela comme une occasion de vous débarrasser d’un travail harassant qui ne relève désormais plus de vos compétences. »  
La chef Vincent eu du mal à ne pas réagir à la critique à demi voilée qu’il venait de proférer envers les agents qu’elle avait elle-même chargés de l’enquête au cours des derniers mois. Elle parvint cependant à rester de marbre, se contentant pour tout commentaire de hausser un sourcil sceptique.  
\- « Croyez bien que nous avons fait ce que nous pouvions. Rechercher Shredder et comprendre ce qui a eu lieu est resté notre priorité car il en va de la sécurité de la ville. »  
\- « Il en va de la sécurité nationale. » La corrigea son interlocuteur. « Quant à ces quatre mutants qui sont, à ma connaissance, toujours en liberté, j’aimerais beaucoup pouvoir aussi en disposer. »  
Elle se doutait qu’il était au courant de l’existence des tortues puisqu’il faisait apparemment partie d’une unité de recherche consacrée aux affaires de ce genre. Elle n’aimait cependant pas la manière dont il parlait des frères.  
\- « Ces quatre-là sont des citoyens de cette ville et ils sont sous ma responsabilité. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour la simple et bonne raison qu’ils sont libres, en effet, et que j’ignore aujourd’hui où ils se trouvent. En revanche, je peux vous garantir qu’ils disposent des mêmes droits que n’importe quel habitant de New-York. Si vous souhaitez les interroger, cela ne se fera pas sans ma présence, ou celle d’un avocat, et sans que j’en sois averti au préalable. »  
La véhémence de sa remarque fut écartée d’un geste de la main par l’homme.  
\- « Vous ignorez où ils se trouvent et ce qu’ils font. Vous avez néanmoins réussi à leur remettre les clés de la ville, en accord avec la mairie et en les approchant pour cela de suffisamment près. Je suis sûr qu’à présent nous allons trouver un moyen de les rencontrer à nouveau. Il en va après tout de l’intérêt de l’enquête et à terme, de l’évolution de la défense nationale. »  
\- « La menace n’est sans doute pas prête à revenir, croyez-moi. Cette ville a besoin de panser ses plaies. »  
\- « Laissez-moi donc en charge des extraterrestres et autres créatures mutantes et occupez-vous plutôt de nettoyer la ville de la vermine qui y reste. Ainsi nous feront probablement d’une pierre deux coups. Je vous recontacterais une fois que tout le matériel m’aura été fourni, lorsque j’aurais besoin de vous. »  
Sur ces considérations, l’agent Bishop enfila ses lunettes noires puis se leva, imité poliment par la chef qui lui serra la main avant de le laisser partir, sans parvenir à cerner si l’arrivée de cet homme présageait réellement une solution ou bien au contraire, une entrave à l’évolution des choses.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où une jeune fille découvre qu'on peut faire une encontre inattendue en rentrant chez soi.

Décidément, sortir ce soir n’avait vraiment pas été une bonne idée.   
Ça lui apprendrait à vouloir soulager un peu le poids de la responsabilité qui pesait sur les épaules de ses fils en participant à l’une de leurs patrouilles de surveillance nocturne. En récompense, le ninja se retrouvait à présent encerclé par un groupe d’une vingtaine d’opposants, armés jusqu’aux dents d’objets en tous genres allant de la simple batte jusqu’au pistolet, en passant par tout un assortiment de lourde chaîne et autres barres en métal. Ils n’avaient pas l’air de combattants entraînés, malgré tout ils étaient clairement organisés et la colère comme la peur pouvait également être de très bons stimulants.   
Il en avait déjà mis une bonne dizaine à terre mais en recevant un troisième coup plus douloureux que les précédents au niveau des côtes, le rat géant au pelage brun parsemé de poils gris vêtu d’un kimono noir élimé songea qu’il devenait trop vieux pour ce genre de fantaisie.   
Comme pour confirmer ses sombres pensées, il fut rapidement submergé par le nombre de combattant et se retrouva à terre à son tour, incapable de résister plus longtemps à la violence de ceux qu’il affrontait…

XXXX

Le ciel noir de nuage ainsi que l’air lourd ne présageaient rien de bon.   
Il va pleuvoir, c’est sûr, songea la jeune fille qui resserra d’une main les pans de son sweet-shirt à capuche contre elle, l’autre tenant fermement la béquille avec laquelle elle marchait. La nuit n’était pas très avancée, néanmoins cela ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir froid et de jeter autour d’elle des coups d’œil méfiants. Plus vite elle serait chez elle, mieux elle se sentirait.

C’est toutefois en traversant une ruelle apparemment déserte qu’elle assista à une scène horriblement violente et malheureusement terriblement commune dans les environs.   
Un groupe de malfrat étaient en train de s’acharner sur une silhouette immobilisée au sol qu’elle eut d’abord du mal à discerner. Ce qui était sûr, c’était que la pauvre victime s’était vaillamment défendue à voir le nombre d’assaillants qui se tenait en retrait, courbés par la douleur et soutenu par leurs collègues. Seulement à présent, son corps ne réagissait plus aux coups de ses agresseurs. Elle était probablement inconsciente.   
La gorge serrée, prise d’une soudaine angoisse à l’idée d’être aperçue, Rila se stoppa à l’angle du mur qui la séparait encore de la voie où se déroulaient les terribles événements. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle resta là un moment, n’osant pas bouger pour ne pas attirer l’attention, espérant de tout son être que les criminels ne la verrait pas.  
Après quelques interminables et atroces minutes durant lesquelles elle se maudit de son impuissance, les bruits de coups cessèrent enfin et le groupe déserta les lieux en partant par l’autre côté de la ruelle, la laissant hors de danger. Elle attendit encore un peu avant de quitter sa cachette de fortune.   
En passant devant la petite allée sombre, elle ne put s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil.   
Le mieux aurait été de s’éloigner d’abord puis de lancer un appel anonyme pour prévenir la police. Cependant, en avisant la forme étendue sur le bitume poisseux entre les quelques poubelles entassées au milieu du passage, une impulsion la poussa soudainement à vouloir s’assurer de l’état de la victime. Elle ne pourrait sans doute pas faire grand-chose avant l’arrivée des secours mais être présente lui permettrait de ne pas culpabiliser par la suite et éventuellement de retarder un autre incident.   
Prenant son courage à deux mains pour se prémunir du choc qui serait surement de mise à la vue du corps mutilé, elle avança prudemment en serrant d’avantage sa béquille dans l’espoir de se rassurer un peu et d’avoir quelque chose sous la main, au cas où… Cependant, le choc qu’elle reçut effectivement en s’approchant de la silhouette immobile ne fut pas celui auquel elle s’attendait. Ce ne fut pas le fait de le voir blessé qui chamboula tant la jeune fille, mais plutôt de constater que la forme qui gisait dans son propre sang n’avait rien d’humain.   
Il s’agissait d’un animal étrangement anthropomorphe couvert d’une fourrure en pagaille avec de grandes oreilles, des pattes aux doigts griffus, une queue couleur chair à l’aspect rêche et un fin museau entrouvert d’où dépassaient deux longues dents. Il était clairement de la famille des rongeurs, même si sa taille était impressionnante, l’habit qui le couvrait ainsi que sa coupe de… cheveux ? … lui donnait un aspect civilisé.   
Rila balaya tout de suite l’idée qu’il puisse s’agir d’un costume en raison du sang et des plaies qui couvraient ses membres, ce qui la plongea dans une réelle stupeur face à cette découverte.   
Elle ne pouvait certainement pas appeler les secours.   
Cette pensée la traversa et s’encra dans sa tête comme une certitude. Si elle demandait de l’aide à quiconque pour s’occuper de cette chose, elle risquait soit de lui attirer des ennuis, soit de passer elle-même pour quelqu’un de complètement dérangée. Hors aucune de ces deux solutions n’étaient envisageable.  
Heureusement, ou malheureusement pour elle, la jeune fille n’était pas dotée d’un esprit très rationnel. Une fois le choc passé, la panique l’assaillait encore de toute part et elle se mit à envisager les possibilités qui s’offraient à elle.   
Fuir aurait été une bonne chose mais comment l’assumer ? Rester plantée là pour tenter de trouver des réponses inaccessibles au flot de question qui lui tourmentait l’esprit ne servait à rien. Elle avait déjà tiré un trait sur l’intervention des secours. Abandonné la victime à son sort ?   
Ce fut cette idée qui la tira de ses tourments, lui faisant réaliser qu’en effet, elle était face à une victime. Et quelle que soit sa nature, cette dernière avait besoin d’aide.   
Forte de ce raisonnement simple, elle prit sa décision avec assurance malgré l’incongruité de la situation. Son appartement n’était pas très loin et à cette heure-ci il n’y avait personne dans les rues alentour. Elle coinça donc sa béquille dans la hanse de son sac à dos et pris appuis sur sa jambe fragile pour se rendre compte qu’elle était capable, pour le moment, de supporter son poids. Elle se rapprocha ensuite davantage du… de la… chose allongée par terre, qu’elle décida d’appelé « le rat » étant donné que c’était l’espèce la plus proche de celle à laquelle il semblait appartenir. Une fois qu’elle ne fut plus qu’à quelques centimètres, elle se pencha pour être à sa hauteur et tendis une main hésitante.   
Il ne réagit aucunement à son contacte, en revanche elle put constater qu’il respirait encore. Le bouger n’allait pas être la meilleure chose à faire pour améliorer son état mais elle n’avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là.   
Prenant une inspiration, elle s’attela à la tâche en soulevant la créature par le bras pour la faire passer dans son dos, par-dessus son sac et ainsi répartir son poids de manière à pouvoir le porter plus aisément. Du moins c’est ce qu’elle se dit avant de constater que ce rat, malgré sa taille restant dans les normes humaines, était plus grand qu’il n’y paraissait et pesait donc bien plus lourd que ce à quoi elle s’était attendue ! 

Elle mit plus d’une demi-heure à le traîner jusque chez elle clopin-clopant, le plus difficile étant le passage des escaliers qu’il lui fallut gravir pour parvenir jusqu’à l’étage de son appartement. Elle préféra d’ailleurs emprunter les échelles de services pour risquer de ne croiser personne. Les passerelles étant assez larges, elle n’eut pas de problème pour s’y maintenir en équilibre. Malgré tout, il lui fallut un gros effort pour hisser le poids du corps qu’elle portait avec elle.   
Heureusement, la fenêtre de secours qui donnait sur le balcon en ferraille branlant était celle de sa chambre. Elle put donc allonger rapidement la créature sur son tapis après l’avoir traîné à l’intérieur. Elle s’interrogea ensuite sur la marche à suivre.   
Avoir une espèce d’animal mutant poilu et inconscient dans la pièce qui constituait son espace de vie privé n’était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle prit donc le parti d’agir comme elle l’aurait fait pour un être vivant normal, à l’exception près que la situation n’avait rien d’ordinaire.   
En plus de la trousse de secours, elle ramena également avec elle un ustensile pouvant lui servir à se défendre au cas où la créature viendrait à se réveiller et se montrer hostile. Un couteau lui avait paru trop agressif, un torchon peu pratique et une tapette à mouche totalement inutile. Elle avait donc opté pour une poêle de taille et d’épaisseur respectable qu’elle posa près d’elle tout en ayant fermé les rideaux pour éviter que les voisins d’en face ne puissent voir ce qui se passait. Après avoir disposé autour d’elle le peu de matériel médical qu’elle avait en sa possession, elle se mit au travail.   
Elle batailla longtemps pour parvenir a effectué des soins à peu près corrects, remerciant ses études actuelles pour les connaissances théorique de soin qu’elle avait apprises. Puis elle nettoya et rangea son matériel pour ensuite s’éclipser dans la seconde pièce de son minuscule logement. Là elle s’affala sur le petit canapé, éreintée, et fixa son regard sur un point invisible en se disant qu’en fin de compte, ce qu’elle venait de vivre confirmait ce que certaines personnes de son entourage disaient dans son dos avant son départ : à savoir que depuis l’accident, elle était certainement devenue folle.

XXXX

Lorsque Splinter ouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnut pas l’endroit où il se trouvait. L’espace était beaucoup plus restreint que là où il avait perdu connaissance, moins humide, et la lumière y était plus chaleureuse.   
La douleur se rappela alors à lui et il tenta de se redresser en étouffant un gémissement pour constater les dégâts. À sa grande surprise, il n’était pas couvert de sang et son pelage avait été nettoyé, ses plaies désinfectées et ses articulations endommagées avaient été soigneusement bandées. Ce n’était certainement pas là l’œuvre de ses fils. D’autant plus que s’il s’était trouvé au repère il s’en serait rendu compte. Hors, la pièce qui l’entourait était meublée différemment. De façon spartiate et fonctionnelle certes, mais également pourvu d’une touche d’intimité qu’il trouva des plus singulières. Lui qui s’était attendu à se retrouvé battu et enchainé. Enfermé quelque part en vue qu’on lui fasse passer un moment des plus désagréables. Ou bien encore allongé parmi les déchets dans cette même ruelle sale où il s’était évanoui. Il se réveillait à présent dans une chambre simple et confortable, le corps pensé et allongé sur la surface moelleuse d’un tapis rehaussé de plusieurs couches de serviettes spongieuses.   
Désireux de ne pas s’attarder, il hésita malgré tout entre pousser plus loin les investigations ou profiter de la solitude pour s’éclipser rapidement par la fenêtre. Il n’eut cependant pas le temps de se décider car un mouvement attira subitement son attention vers la porte d’entrée de la pièce.   
Sur le palier se tenait une jeune fille assez petite, bien en chair et vêtue sobrement, avec des yeux kakis écarquillés d’effarement. Elle brandissant dans ses mains une poêle à frire en fonte clairement assez lourde pour assommer un homme, ou un rat.   
Un moment de silence pesant dura quelques secondes. Aucun des deux n’esquissa le moindre geste, se contentant de dévisager l’autre avec stupéfaction en attendant inconsciemment une réaction.  
Enfin le vieux rat pris la décision d’agir pour tâcher de ne pas effrayer davantage celle qui, de toute évidence, était sa bienfaitrice. Il effectua un mouvement de rotation volontairement lent, sans brusquerie, pour se retrouver sur les genoux en position assise. Il prit conscience durant la manœuvre que l’une de ses pattes antérieurs était sans doute tordue mais il n’en tint pas compte. Après avoir adopté une posture plus convenable, il s’éclaircit la gorge pour pouvoir parler distinctement d’une voix qui se voulait sincère et apaisante :  
\- « Mademoiselle, merci de m’avoir amené ici et de m’avoir soigné. Sachez que vous n’avez rien à craindre de moi, je vous le promets. »   
Au son de sa voix, les yeux déjà écarquillés de la jeune fille s’agrandirent encore davantage. Elle se tortilla, déconcertée, puis tenta plus ou moins de reprendre contenance avant de s’exprimer avec incertitude. Peinant à formuler sa pensée de façon cohérente.  
\- « Ha… Je… heu… de rien ? Enfin… je veux dire… heu… »   
La rat se montra patient, sachant pertinemment à quel point son apparence aussi bien que son existence pouvaient se montrer déstabilisantes pour toute personne y étant directement confronté. Finalement, son attitude maîtrisée fini par payer car la jeune humaine ne sembla pas vouloir prendre la fuite ni se mettre à hurler. Elle tenta plutôt, de façon surprenante, d’engager la conversation.   
\- « Je… j’ai vu ces type vous agressé et… et… quand je vous ait vu, après qu’ils soient parti, j’ai… je n’ai pas voulu appeler la police. » Expliqua-t-elle en balbutiant maladroitement avant de parvenir à fixer son esprit sur ce qui, pour le moment, lui semblait la seule chose susceptible de soulager son trouble. « Pardon mais, vous… vous êtes quoi, au juste ? »  
\- « Disons simplement, que je suis un mutant. » répondit celui-ci sans se vexer. « Et que je voue ma vie à la protection de cette merveilleuse cité qu’est New-York. Même s’il semblerait que, comme vous avez pu le voir, aujourd’hui n’ait pas été l’un de mes meilleurs soirs. »  
Rila hocha automatiquement la tête, le temps d’assimiler et de digérer l’information. Étrangement, cela lui permis de recouvrer en partie son calme et un peu de sa lucidité irrationnelle. Elle se détendit et abaissa enfin son arme de fortune, décidant de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.   
\- « Donc, vous êtes une espèce de rat géant doué de conscience et vous agissez pour la sécurité en vous battant contre des criminels. » Résuma-t-elle.   
« Et moi je suis en train de m’adresser à un rongeur qui parle, et que j’ai soigné et ramener chez moi ! ». pensa-t-elle ensuite, comme pour mettre en évidence l’absurdité de la situation.   
À ces mots, le mutant passa une main dans sa… moustache, qui pendait de chaque côté de son museau et lui donnait l’air d’un sage en pleine méditation.   
\- « C’est en effet, une façon de voir les choses. » Répondit-il, songeur.  
Le silence revint et la jeune fille en profita pour laisser la curiosité l’emporter sur la peur et la raison. Elle entra dans la pièce pour venir s’asseoir à son tour en tailleur devant cette créature aussi étrange que fascinante. Posant sa poêle près d’elle en guise d’acte de paix. 

XXXX

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, sur le toit d’une des plus hautes tours de New-York, quatre imposantes silhouettes aussi discrètes que des ombres dans la nuit* se tenaient perchées. Attentives, face à un amas de bâtiments impressionnants qui s’étalait à perte de vue, illuminé par les phares de la ville.   
\- « Il devrait être de retour depuis plus d’une heure. » Lança l’une d’entre elles sur un ton légèrement préoccupé à l’attention des trois autres. « Je ne capte toujours aucun signal à proximité. »   
\- « Il est peut-être déjà rentré au repère. » Rétorqua une autre voix nettement plus grave sur un ton plutôt désinvolte.   
\- « Il nous avait donné rendez-vous. » Statua un troisième avec assurance.   
\- « Ouais, mais on est arrivé en retard. Il nous a p’t’être pas attendu. » Répliqua une fois de plus la voix grave appartenant à la forme la plus imposante des quatre.   
\- « Si y faut, il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose… » supposa le quatrième, et le plus jeune, d’un ton à la fois inquiet et plein de sous-entendus.   
Cette remarque suscita un grondement de dépit de la part de celui qui avait la voix grave.   
\- « Qu’est-ce que tu voudrais qu’il lui arrive ? » Répondit la troisième silhouette qui semblait être la plus calme. « Maître Splinter n’est pas du genre à s’attirer des ennuis. »  
\- « Ni à arriver en retard. » Fit remarquer celui qui avait parlé en premier tout à l’heure.   
Cette fois, ce fut à son interlocuteur de pousser un soupir résigné avant de demander sérieusement :  
\- « Et qu’est-ce que tu voudrais qu’on fasse ? »  
\- « C’est toi le chef. À toi de me le dire. » Répliqua l’autre.   
\- « Je vous l’ai déjà dit. » Trancha la voix calme avec une pointe d’autorité. « On attend ici jusqu’à ce qu’il revienne. Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. »   
Même lui n’en était pas convaincu, mais que pouvaient-ils faire d’autre de toute façon ? Partir à la recherche de leur maître serait comme se lancer à la poursuite d’une aiguille dans une botte de foin.   
\- « Léo. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux rentrer pour voir si Raph a raison et s’il n’est pas déjà retourné au repère sans nous attendre. » Lança néanmoins la voix de la raison.   
Le mutant au bandeau bleu sorti brusquement de l’ombre d’une antenne pour se rapprocher de ses frères, tous rassemblés au bord du toit, observant d’un œil distrait l’activité éloignée qui régnait en contre-bas.   
\- « Bon très bien. » Céda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion. « On va faire ça. Mais si Raph à tort et qu’il n’est pas encore rentré, on devra tenter de le localiser autrement. Donnie, tu pourras t’en charger ? »   
\- « Pas s’il a évité les caméras de surveillance. À moins qu’il n’ait emporté avec lui un quelconque émetteur que j’ai fabriqué pour le genre de mission où on se sépare. Sinon je pourrais toujours retracer son parcours potentiel en prenant en compte ses préférences et sa façon d’agir en situation d’extérieur… »  
\- « Bien. Ça ira. » L’interrompit le leader avant que son cadet ne commence à déblatérer tout un panel d’explications scientifiques sur la façon dont il allait s’y prendre pour accomplir cet exploit.  
Puis il se pencha par-dessus le rebord en parpaing afin d’analyser leur prochaine action.   
\- « À mon signal, on y va ! »   
Il se précipita alors d’un bond vertigineux dans le vide, aussitôt suivi par les trois autres tortues masquées. Effectuant une série de pirouettes agiles et de sauts périlleux impressionnants, ils regagnèrent le bas de l’immeuble avant de s’enfoncer dans un labyrinthe de rues transversales dont la disposition n’avait plus le moindre secret pour eux. Après plusieurs minutes de courses folle à bondir dans les airs pour passer de toit en toit et traversé la masse géométrique de bâtiment qui les séparaient de leur destination, ils plongèrent finalement dans un ensemble parfaitement coordonné par les années de pratique dans la bouche d’égout la plus proche. Regagnant enfin la sécurité des sous-sols, ils laissèrent s’exprimer leur énergie dans un ballet maîtrisé de pirouettes ninja qui les conduisit jusqu’à la porte du repère.   
Ils pénétrèrent dans l’antre qui leur servait de foyer, regagnant le confort relatif de l’espace qu’ils avaient aménagé et occupé depuis l’année précédente. Tandis que trois d’entre eux prenaient le temps de se poser un peu après ce retour de mission nocturne, Léonardo ne perdit pas une seconde et se lança à la recherche de son mentor.   
L’endroit s’avéra rapidement vide d’une autre présence que la leur. Comme il l’avait craint avant de décider de revenir au point de départ, leur père n’était pas là. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : soit il avait lui aussi pris un peu de retard et il n’allait pas tarder à faire son apparition ; soit il lui était véritablement arrivé quelques chose, auquel cas il fallait absolument découvrir le fin mot de l’histoire.   
D’un pas impérieux, il rejoignit son frère au bandeau mauve déjà penché sur ses écrans pour lui ordonner de lancer les recherches. Le génie s’exécuta sous les regards à la fois attentifs et inquiets des trois autres mutants. 

XXXX

Pendant que ses fils s'affairaient à retrouver sa trace, le vieux rat bavardait de façons sereine avec l’humaine insolite qui lui faisait face et qui l'assaillent d’un flot intarissable de questions, sans paraître se formaliser de son aspect ni de l’étrangeté de ce qu’il lui racontait.   
Après tout, se dit-il, elle avait bien dû assister à l’attaque extraterrestre qui avait eu lieu quelques semaines auparavant. Cela avait sans doute remis en question sa perception de la « normalité ». Elle semblait très réceptive à la situation pourtant peu commune qu’elle traversait, ce qui devait être rare pour une personne banale. Le mutant mesurait donc sa chance d’être tombé sur quelqu’un d’aussi ouvert à ce qui pouvait pourtant paraître contre-nature. 

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de discussion, Rila se perdait dans un flot de réponses à ses interrogations tandis que le monde semblait soudainement s’éclairer autour d’elle. Cela lui permettait à présent de mieux cerner tous ces faits incompréhensibles qui avaient eu lieu et que personne n’avait su expliquer autrement que par des théories farfelues, sans parvenir à trouver la moindre parcelle de vérité cohérente. Au fur et à mesure que le sage rat lui apportait les éclairements dont elle avait besoin, elle se prit à vouloir en apprendre encore d’avantage sur cet univers qui l’entourait et qu’elle redécouvrait soudain de façon stupéfiante.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Rila a une longue conversation avec un certain rat.

\- « Au fait, comment vous vous appelez ?   
\- « Je me nomme Splinter. »   
\- « Moi c’est Rila. Enchantée. »  
Un sourire incertain étira les lèvres de la jeune fille, comme si le fait que ce soit un mutant en face d’elle et qu’elle ne l’ait rencontré que depuis quelques minutes n’avait plus vraiment d’importance.   
Ragaillardis par leur présentation, elle lui tendit même la main, ne se rendant compte de l’incongruité de son geste que lorsque le rat anthropomorphe lui présenta poliment la sienne en retour. Sa main à lui – ou devait-elle appeler cela une patte ? – était pourvue de quatre doigts griffus. Seulement, elle n’allait pas se rétracter maintenant. Aussi termina-t-elle son geste, échangeant une solide poignée de main en guise de salut.  
\- « De même. » Lui répondit Splinter.  
Le silence retomba quelques instants, laissant la jeune fille quelque peu mal à l’aise. Elle décida donc de rompre sa gêne et son incrédulité en parlant à nouveau.  
\- « Et donc…heu… vous vous battez souvent contre les Dragons Pourpres ? »   
Le mutant dévisagea son interlocutrice, l’une de ses oreilles légèrement tournée vers l’arrière en signe d’incompréhension. Puis son esprit s’éclaira et il demanda :  
\- « Tu veux parler de ces criminels qui m’ont attaqués ? »  
Elle acquiesça. Il secoua la tête.  
\- « À vrai dire, j’ai vu trois de ces gens voler les possessions d’un passant. Je comptais les récupérer mais j’ai été pris en embuscade puis submergé par le nombre… »  
Il passa une fois de plus la main sur ses moustaches, les lissants de façon pensive, avant d’ajouter :  
\- « À t’entendre, on dirait qu’ils sont connus par ici. »  
Elle hocha de nouveau la tête.  
\- « Ils sévissent dans le quartier depuis par mal de temps, mais c’est pire depuis que le clan des Foot a disparu. Ils ont le champ libre pour s’approprier les rues. »  
Rila avait l’air plus ennuyé que soucieux, comme si elle énonçait une situation vécue au quotidien par les gens du quartier. Cela assombrit le moral du vieux rat qui connaissait les pires aspects de la cité et s’y opposait farouchement depuis toujours. Malgré que ses efforts semblent parfois dérisoires, comme dans ce cas précis.  
\- « J’ai eu de la chance qu’une personne telle que toi ait pris soin de moi. » Déclara-t-il alors « Mais il n’est pas prudent de circuler la nuit dans les rues d’un quartier comme celui-ci. Mes agresseurs auraient pu revenir sur leurs pas et s’en prendre à toi. »  
À cette réflexion, Rila baissa la tête avant de hausser les épaules avec un temps de retard.  
\- « J’y ai pensé. » Avoua-t-elle ensuite d’une petit voix « Mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser comme ça. Je n’ai rien pu faire pour les empêcher… – elle désigna son corps meurtri d’un rapide geste de la main – je ne pouvais pas simplement passer mon chemin. »  
Elle se sentait coupable de son impuissance mais manifestait également une sorte de détermination, complètement indépendante du bon sens ou des mesures de sécurités. Cette fragilité combinée à ce qu’il savait être une force autant qu’une faiblesse fit penser Splinter au comportement parfois irresponsable de ses propres fils. Aussi esquissa-t-il une expression moins sévère.  
\- « Ton intégrité est toute à ton honneur. » Statua-t-il.  
Cela sembla surprendre la jeune fille qui ne s’attendait visiblement pas à un tel compliment. Elle rougit presque instantanément avant de sourire, sincèrement touchée par la remarque.  
\- « De plus, j’ai une part de responsabilité dans tout ceci. »  
Il faisait allusion à la situation présente, avec tous ces gangs qui circulaient librement dans les rues.   
\- « Comment-ça ? » ne pût s’empêcher de s’étonner la jeune fille.  
Il sembla hésiter un instant. Puis il se dit que lui fournir une réponse était une contrepartie acceptable en échange des soins qu’elle lui avait prodigué.   
\- « Eh bien, à vrai dire, ce sont mes fils qui ont contribué à l’arrestation des membres du clan Foot. Nous pensions ainsi protéger New-York de la menace qu’ils représentaient. Maintenant, nous devons lutter contre l’insécurité qui augmente pour les citoyens. En étant plus prudents depuis la tentative d’invasion extraterrestre qui a eu lieu le mois dernier… »  
A ces mots, Rila écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction.  
\- « Vous avez des fils ? » demanda-t-elle d’abord après plusieurs secondes de silence.  
Comme si c’était ça le plus important ! pensa-t-elle.  
\- « J’en ai quatre. » Répondit aimablement le rat.  
\- « Ouah ! » s’exclama la jeune fille, époustouflée.   
Elle laissa passer quelques instants supplémentaires, hésitant visiblement avant de finalement demander.  
\- « Et ils sont comme vous ? Enfin, je veux dire… »  
Le vieux rat surpris un début de sourire sur ses lèvres face à la tentative de tact de son interlocutrice.  
\- « Oui, ce sont des mutants eux aussi. Bien qu’ils ne me ressemblent pas vraiment en apparence. »  
Elle n’osa pas demander à quoi ils ressemblaient dans ce cas. Bien que la question lui brûle les lèvres, elle se contenta de hocher la tête.  
\- « Et ce sont eux qui ont mis fin aux agissements du clan des Foot. » Répéta-t-elle à la place pour être sûre d’avoir bien compris.  
\- « Oui. Ils ont arrêté Sacks, qui projetait d’empoisonner la ville pour le compte de Shredder. Ils ont également mis fin à l’invasion programmée par cet extraterrestre du nom de Krang. » Affirma-t-il au bout de quelques instants, une note de fierté dans la voix.   
\- « Vous voulez parler d’Éric Sacks ? Le milliardaire industriel ? » lâcha-t-elle d’un ton incrédule.  
Elle avait appris pour son arrestation mais la totalité du complot avait été mise sur le dos des Foots et l’affaire concernant le PDG de Sacks Industries était restée très floue. Elle ne laissa cependant pas le temps au mutant de répondre et enchaîna sur une autre question, décidant que les précisions pouvaient attendre.   
\- « Eux aussi ce sont des justiciers ? » Fit-elle, curieuse, en songeant toutefois déjà connaître la réponse.  
\- « En effet. Et également d'excellent ninjas. Peut-être un jour les apercevras-tu si tu circule dans les rues la nuit. Bien que ce soit quelque chose que je te déconseille fortement de faire à l’avenir. »  
\- « Vous avez aussi parlé d’extraterrestre. Ça à un rapport avec cet engin spatial qui est apparu subitement et qui a détruit plusieurs immeubles en se construisant au-dessus de la ville ? » enchaîna-t-elle vivement sans tenir compte de la fin de sa remarque.  
En même temps qu’elle posait la question, elle observa plus en détail le style vestimentaire de son interlocuteur pour se rendre compte que le kimono qu’il portait faisait effectivement pensé à une tenue de maître en art martiaux. D’où l’emploi du mot «ninja », probablement.  
\- « L’Alien qui était à bord se nommait Krang. » Précisa à nouveau le vieux rat. « Mais il a été prouvé par la police que celui qui avait déclenché l’ouverture du portail pour lui permettre d’accéder à notre dimension était Shredder. »   
\- « Vous voulez dire qu’il y a plusieurs dimensions ? Et Shredder, il s’était évadé à ce moment-là. Vous savez où il est maintenant ? »   
\- « Malheureusement, le Shredder semble avoir disparu. Quant aux dimensions, je n’en sais pas plus que toi. Je sais simplement ce que m’ont raconté mes fils à ce sujet. »   
Malgré le flot de questions parfois désordonné que posait la jeune fille, Splinter prenait la peine d’écouter et de répondre patiemment, impressionné par la vitesse de réflexion dont elle faisait preuve.  
\- « Vos fils sont ceux qui ont arrêté tout ça. Alors ce sont eux, ces héros mystérieux dont tout le monde parle ? »   
Il acquiesça.   
\- « En effet. »  
\- « Pourquoi ne se font-ils pas connaître dans ce cas ? »  
À cette demande, le mutant remua le bout du nez, ce qui accentua sa ressemblance avec l’animal duquel il semblait tenir.   
\- « Tu vois mon apparence. La plupart des gens ne serait pas prêt à accepter notre existence et ce, quelles que soient les actions que nous ayons pu accomplir. » Répondit-il avec sagesse.  
La jeune fille se sentit un peu gênée d’avoir posé la question. Il était vrai que le rapport intellectuel lui permettait d’oublier en quelque sorte le physique de son interlocuteur, ou du moins de ne pas y faire très attention. Mais si elle prenait le temps de le regarder, ce qu’elle voyait n’était clairement pas rationnel. Elle savait donc qu’il avait raison et comprenait qu’il se montre prudent. Elle avait aussi conscience que son comportement à elle n’était pas une réaction normale.  
\- « Si ce que vous dites est exacte, il méritent pourtant toute la gratitude du monde. » Statua-t-elle néanmoins.  
\- « Je comprends que tu puisses douter de ce que je te raconte. » Exposa le vieux rat sans lui tenir rigueur de la petite note d’incertitude qu’elle venait d’insinuer. « Après tout, il est vrai que même pour moi, tout cela semble extraordinaire. »   
\- « Je ne crois pas que vous me mentez. » Répliqua Rila avec aplomb en craignant s’être mal exprimée. « Comme vous dites, je crois aussi que tout ceci est extraordinaire, et vous l’êtes également alors dans un sens, ça parait logique. »   
Le mutant hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Cette humaine venait de voir sa vision du monde probablement chamboulée à cause de sa rencontre et également des événements qui avaient eu lieu récemment. Elle parvenait toutefois à y donner du sens à sa façon au lieu de paniquer. Le maître ninja trouvait cela tout simplement admirable.   
\- « Pour en revenir à ceux que tu appelles les Dragons Pourpres » repris-t-il avec sérieux quelques instants plus tard en passant encore une fois la main le long de ses moustaches. « Peux-tu me dire ce que tu sais à leur sujet ? Cela nous serait utile, à mes fils et moi, pour pouvoir empêcher un autre groupe tel le clan des Foot de semer la pagaille dans les rues. »  
La jeune fille hocha la tête avec circonspection avant de déclarer :  
\- « Depuis que je vis ici, j’ai appris à connaître un peu ce gang de réputation. Ce sont des criminels qui intimident la plupart des commerçants pour obtenir de l’argent en échange de leur protection. Ils font aussi beaucoup de trafic de drogue, d’arme et souvent du casse. Ils rackettent les passants et traînent dans les rues la nuit. On en croise aussi la journée, en nombre moins important. Leur apparence a beau être assez brute, ils sont plutôt bien organisés à ce qu’il parait. »   
Le rat l’écouta attentivement jusqu’à ce qu’elle se taise. Il se montrait plutôt satisfait par ces informations. Rila en profita cependant pour poser une autre question.  
\- « Dites-moi, quel est l’intérêt pour vous de faire tout ça ? Je veux dire, défendre la ville contre les criminels et les envahisseurs, ou peu importe la menace. Pourquoi avoir choisi de faire ça ? »  
\- « C’est une façon comme une autre de nous rendre utile. » Répondit Splinter après réflexion. « Mes fils et moi devons vivre dans l’ombre. Nous bénéficions d’un certain avantage stratégique. Nous avons également dû apprendre à nous défendre pour pouvoir survivre dans le monde extérieur. J’ai toujours élevé mes fils en veillant à ce que les talents je leur enseignais ne servent qu’à les protéger. Un beau jour ils ont décidé de s’en servir eux-mêmes pour protéger ce qui leur tenait à cœur. Je n’ai pas toujours été d’accord mais après leur victoire sur Shredder, j’ai compris que nous pouvions user de nos aptitudes dans le but d’aider les citoyens de cette ville. »  
Rila trouva cela très noble, mais également très triste. Quelle personne condamnée à ne jamais pouvoir faire partie d’un monde prenait le temps d’agir pour le sauver ? Alors même que ceux qui le peuplaient semblaient vouloir le détruire ?   
Face à tous ces aveux la jeune fille se contenta d’observer, hébétée, le vieux mutant assis dans sa chambre sans rien ajouter. Puis, sentant son esprit saturer sur ces informations invraisemblables, elle finit par lâcher dans un souffle reflétant sa confusion :   
\- « Mais, comment c’est possible ? Enfin… comment des personnes telles que vous peuvent exister ? »  
Ça n’avait rien d’une expression dégoûtée ou dénuée d’acceptation. Elle était simplement ébahie par l’idée que la nature ait pu engendrer un tel phénomène. Le mutant lissa une fois de plus ses moustaches, pesant silencieusement le pour et le contre de lui révéler la totalité de l’histoire. Il en avait déjà trop dit à cette humaine, devait-il prendre le risque de l’impliquer d’avantage ? De bouleverser son existence jusque-là si… banale ?   
Finalement, peu désireux de la laisser ainsi en proie à un manque d’information aussi grand, sachant que de toute manière la banalité n’était désormais plus un adjectif correct pour qualifier la vie des New-Yorkais, il prit la décision de tout lui révéler.  
[…]  
Lorsqu’elle finit par regarder l’heure, après avoir longtemps poursuivi leur discussion au sujet notamment de Shredder, de Sacks, de Krang et de la façon dont lui et ses fils avaient mutés et étaient parvenus à survivre dans les égouts en apprenant l’art du ninjutsu, Rila se rendit compte que la nuit était désormais bien avancée. Malgré son esprit éclairé par toutes les réponses qu’elle avait obtenu, la fatigue commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir.  
\- « Je devrais partir. Mes fils vont sans doute s’inquiéter si je ne rentre pas. » Déclara Splinter en suivant son regard vers le radio réveil.   
\- « Attendez ! » s’écria son interlocutrice, soudainement alerte en se redressant de la position légèrement avachie qu’elle avait prise depuis plusieurs minutes.   
Elle avait l’air soucieux et tendait la main vers le mutant comme si elle s’attendait à le voir brusquement disparaître. Puis, se rendant compte de son comportement, elle rougit instantanément en marmonnant une excuse.  
\- « Vous êtes sûr que vous vous sentez mieux ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.  
Le vieux rat hocha la tête face à son air inquiet, le mutagène qui coulait en lui faisait des miracles. Elle sembla néanmoins déçue, avant de finalement exposer son problème.  
\- « Si vous partez… » dit-elle en baissant les yeux, démontrant une fois de plus une timidité passagère. « Est-ce que je vous reverrais ? Je veux dire… Je sais que vous voulez rester discret, mais… »  
Elle n’en dit pas plus. Surtout pas à propos du fait que durant les quelques heures qu’ils venaient de partager à discuter, la jeune fille avait eu la vague impression de s’adresser à une personne chère comme elle n’en avait pas connue depuis longtemps. Le mutant devina cependant une partie de ce qu’elle pensait. La culpabilité le gagna un peu et il baissa les oreilles avant de déclarer :  
\- « Je t’ai dit beaucoup de choses que la plupart des gens n’auraient pas accepté d’entendre. J’ai conscience que c’est difficile, après cela, de devoir entendre que le mieux pour toi serait que tu oublis ce qui s’est produit cette nuit. »  
\- « Je ne pourrais pas oublier. » Répliqua Rila avec aplomb.   
\- « Je m’en doute bien. » Répondit Splinter. « Aussi je te demanderais juste de ne pas révéler ce que tu as appris. De ne pas en parler autour de toi, ni de chercher à me retrouver en te mettant en danger pour cela. »  
Elle garda les yeux baissés mais assura néanmoins.  
\- « Je ne dirais rien, je vous le promets. Et pas seulement parce que personne ne me croirait. »  
Il tendit instinctivement une patte pour prendre la main de la jeune fille entre ses doigts. Elle ne chercha pas à se dérober à son contact. Une preuve de plus de sa capacité d’adaptation hors norme. Ou bien d’un manque total de considération rationnelle.   
\- « Tu es une personne de confiance, jeune Rila. »   
Une fois encore, elle rougit en baissant les yeux face au compliment.  
\- « As-tu une carte de Manhattan ? »   
Surprise par la question, mais désireuse de se rendre utile, elle acquiesça et se leva pour aller la chercher. Elle fit vite, craignant qu’une fois de retour dans sa chambre le vieux rat n’en ait profité pour filer. Cependant il était toujours assis là et il se contenta de remuer le museau à son retour.  
Elle lui tendit le morceau de papier, qu’il déplia précautionneusement avant de l’étaler à ses pieds et de parcourir rapidement le plan des yeux. Il désigna ensuite un point dans l’un des croisements entre deux rues peu fréquentées des quartiers résidentiels du Middletown.   
\- « Ici, tu trouveras une plaque d’égout avec l’inscription « MaNT21568 ». Si tu descends par l’échelle et que tu suis le courant du canal d’écoulement, tu arriveras à une impasse. De l’autre côté du mur se trouve l’endroit où je vis avec mes fils. Si jamais tu souhaites nous rendre visite, nous saurons ta présence. »  
Rila resta interdite une seconde.  
\- « Merci ! » s’exclama-t-elle en laisser s’exprimer sa reconnaissance.   
Son expression s'assombrit néanmoins d’une pointe d’incertitude.  
\- « J-je… Je n’aimerais pas vous déranger. Mais après tout ce que je viens d’apprendre je… je crois que j’aurais besoin, à un moment ou à un autre, d’être sûre que je n’ai pas rêvé. »  
Le mutant esquissa un sourire et ses yeux noirs semblèrent presque briller d’amusement.   
\- « Tout cela est difficile à croire en effet. Surtout pour une jeune fille telle que toi. Mais tu as pris la peine de me venir en aide et de m’écouter. Je t’en suis également reconnaissant. Ta venue serait un réel plaisir. Si tu n’as pas envie de venir seule, je ne peux malheureusement pas te permettre d’amener quiconque avec toi. En revanche tu peux, si tu le veux, prendre contact avec April. »  
\- «La fille dont vous m’avez parlé tout à l’heure ? Celle qui vous a sauvé et qui vous a aidé à vaincre Shredder et Krang ? »  
Splinter acquiesça.   
Rila songea qu’elle ignorait si elle serait capable de prendre contact avec la journaliste. Sa réputation médiatique précédait de loin les actions secrètes qu’elle avait pu mener dans l’ombre avec ceux que la jeune fille savait désormais être d’anciens cobayes de laboratoire. Elle se dit néanmoins que quoi qu’il arrive, elle prendrait le temps et le courage nécessaire pour revoir le vieux rat.  
\- « D’accord. » Conclut-elle. « Je vous remercie d’avoir pris le temps de rester avec moi pour m’expliquer tout ça. Et je viendrais vous voir, c’est sûr ! »  
Elle sourit sincèrement sur ces derniers mots puis se leva, imité par son interlocuteur qui peina quelque peu à se remettre sur ses jambes. Elle lui prêta aussitôt assistance en venant le soutenir par le coude. Ce qui tira également un sourire au mutant.  
\- « Qu’il est plaisant d’avoir un bras secourable. » Énonça-t-il.   
\- « Vous ne voulez pas que je vous raccompagne ? » proposa Rila par pur réflexe de politesse.  
\- « Je te remercie. » Répliqua le vieux rat. « Mais je vais me débrouiller pour rentrer. Je dois retrouver mes fils. Je les préviendrais de ton éventuelle prochaine visite. Et puis je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves seule sur le chemin du retour à cette heure-ci. »   
La jeune fille approuva malgré elle ses arguments. Le fait qu’il prenne sa venue à cœur lui réchauffa agréablement la poitrine. Toutefois, elle pria le mutant de l’attendre une minute et disparu une nouvelle fois dans le salon.   
Lorsqu’elle revint elle tenait entre les mains sa béquille qu’elle tendit résolument vers son compagnon improbable.  
\- « Prenez au moins ça. Je pourrais venir la récupérer plus tard. »   
Elle lui offrit un sourire hésitant que le rat lui rendit avec affection.  
\- « Ma fille, tu as vraiment bon cœur. Merci. »  
Il saisit la canne improvisée avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre. Une fois le battant ouvert, l’air nocturne lui fouetta le museau et il remua les narines pour sentir l’odeur humide de la rue. Il franchi le rebord et atterrit sur la balustrade. Rila resta devant l’encadrement et après lui avoir dit au revoir, l’observa disparaître agilement à l’autre bout de l’impasse.   
Alors seulement elle se prit à espérer que tout cela ne soit pas qu’une hallucination. Que bientôt elle puisse voir de ses propres yeux ceux qui avaient sauvé New-York plus d’une fois ces derniers temps, et qui étaient les fils du sage mutant qu’elle avait appris à connaître ce soir.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quant la police s'en mêle.

Léonardo était assis à même le sol de la salle d’entraînement, tenant respectueusement entre ses mains l’un des deux katanas jumeaux qui lui servait d’arme ninja. Il jeta un énième coup d’œil en direction de la porte fermée qui séparait la pièce principale de la chambre de maître Splinter. Cela lui fit détourner le regard de son travail d’entretien et l’instant suffit pour que l’instrument d'affûtage ripe sur la lame et atteigne un de ses doigts, manquant de lui faire lâcher son sabre. Le mutant pesta intérieurement de sa maladresse mais ne laissa rien paraître de sa frustration. En temps normal, il aurait pu effectuer la tâche les yeux fermés. Seulement depuis que son senseï était rentré de leur dernière patrouille complètement amoché, la jambe boitant et l’œil au beurre-noir, le leader de la fratrie était inquiet. Lorsqu’ils avaient appris de la bouche de leur maître ce qui lui était arrivé, il avait dû empêcher Raphaël de se lancer in-extremis à la recherche des responsables pour leurs casser la figure. Voir leur père aussi affaibli avait fait un choc à Mikey et Donnie. Lui-même avait été déstabilisé mais n’en avait rien montré. Garder son sang-froid en toute circonstance était une des qualités que nécessitait son rôle de chef. Aussi avait-il simplement demandé des détails. Surtout lorsque son cadet au bandeau mauve avait remarqué que les plaies de leur senseï avaient été bandées. Ce dernier avait alors affirmé être tombé sur une personne généreuse l’ayant secourue et soigné. Il n’avait toutefois pas souhaité s’appesantir davantage sur la question et s’était presque immédiatement retiré dans son espace privé pour méditer sur les derniers événements.   
Tout ce que Léo et ses frères avaient pu obtenir de plus était que la personne qui avait apparemment sauvé Splinter risquait fort de débarquer à tout moment près du repère. À cette nouvelle, les quatre tortues étaient restées sidérées. C’était bien la première fois que leur maître dérogeait à l’une de ses propres règles qui consistait à ne pas révéler l’emplacement de leur cachette à quelqu’un d’autre qu’April, Vern ou plus récemment Casey. La seule explication logique, selon Donatello, était que cette personne devait être sacrément importante, ou bien que leur père avait reçu un coup de trop sur la tête, d’après les dires de Raphaël.   
Quoi qu’il en soit, cela perturbait le leader qui tâchait depuis de s’imaginer ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de leur senseï. Il se faisait réellement du souci pour lui. La seule chose dont il avait pu s’assurer était que ses nombreuses blessures guérissent bien, grâce au mutagène présent dans son sang, aux bons soins de Donatello et à sa propre surveillance régulière.  
Habituellement c’était Splinter qui devait penser leurs blessures, pas l’inverse. La dernière fois que c’était arrivé, le vieux rat avait failli mourir. Ce souvenir douloureux ne cessait de hanter les quatre frères et avait terni en partie leur première victoire sur Sacks et Shredder.  
Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées désagréables, Léonardo repris son travail en lançant un autre regard en direction cette fois-ci de l’atelier où travaillait son frère cadet. Suite à l’attaque dont avait été victime leur père, il avait demandé à Donnie d’effectuer des recherches sur ces « Dragons Pourpres ». D’abord afin d’en évaluer la dangerosité, ensuite avec l’objectif plus ou moins assumé de s’en débarrasser. Depuis, le génie mutant n’avait pratiquement plus quitté ses écrans.   
\- « Hé ! Rend la-moi ! C’était mon émission préférée ! »  
L’exclamation plaintive de Michelangelo attira ailleurs l’attention de la tortue au bandeau bleu.   
Dans le salon attenant à l’espace dédié au dojo, le benjamin s’était levé pour essayer de récupérer la télécommande des mains de Raph. Ce dernier la tenait en repoussant sans ménagement les tentatives de son petit frère, maugréant avec sa touche d’agressivité coutumière :  
\- « Tu peux pas arrêter de regarder des trucs débiles deux secondes ? »   
Il appuya sur un bouton pour changer de programme et la télévision bascula sur un flash spécial d’information. La voix d’April capta l’attention des mutants tandis qu’à l’écran s’affichait la jeune femme. Filmée sur le trottoir de ce qui semblait être l’une des avenues principale de New-York, son micro entre les mains. On pouvait apercevoir en arrière-plan un réverbère avec un avis de recherche accroché dessus.  
« La Police a recensé ce matin la trente-troisième disparition en l’espace de seulement deux semaines. La population commence à s’inquiéter. Plusieurs hommes, femmes, enfants, de tous âges et toutes origines confondus, n’ayant apparemment aucune préméditation, semblent s’être évaporés dans la nature. Après l’attaque ayant eu lieu le mois dernier, beaucoup s’interroge sur les possibles origines mystique de tels événements. La Police reste quant à elle très stricte dans son affirmation qu’il s’agit d’actes isolés, aucun lien n’ayant encore été établi entre chacune des victimes. »  
\- « Hey ! Ça c’est ma copine ! » s’écria Mikey, un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles sans paraître prêter attention à ce qu’elle disait.   
Son intervention lui valut un grondement de dérision de la part de son frère au bandeau rouge et un « Chut !» agacé du leader, qui tentait de se concentrer sur le rapport que faisait leur amie de ce nouveau phénomène étrange. Durant son annonce il s’était levé pour se rapprocher de l’écran, délaissant son ouvrage. Lorsqu’elle eut terminé et que la chaîne repassa l’antenne au journal d’information quotidien, l’aîné se détourne pour réfléchir à ce qu’il venait d’entendre.   
\- « On dirait que la chef Vincent va avoir à nouveau du boulot sur les bras. » Commenta Donnie, qui avait également quitté sa place pour venir voir ce qui se passait.   
\- « Ouais, peut-être qu’elle nous demandera un coup de main pour chercher des infos supplémentaires. » Avança l’aîné après réflexion  
\- « Tu veux dire, comme quand elle nous a proposé de faire équipe avec la police ? » demanda innocemment Mikey.  
\- « J’te rappel qu’on a refusé. » Rétorqua Raphaël. « Vu comme on a été clair sur ce coup, j’pense qu’y faut pas trop compter là-dessus. »   
Sa remarque jeta un silence parmi ses frères avant qu’il n’ajoute en esquissant une moue souriante des plus carnassières :  
\- « De toute façon, on a d’abord du Dragon à aller chasser, pas vrai ? »   
Il se tourna vers Léo pour exiger son affirmation, sachant que tout dépendait des souhaits du leader. Ce qui avait d’ailleurs tendance à être une source de conflit entre eux. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, en demi-accord avec son frère.  
\- « Rien ne nous empêche de faire les deux. » Lança-t-il avec sérieux. « On peut très bien se charger des Dragons Pourpres en même temps qu’on recherche la, ou les causes de ces disparitions. »   
\- « Même si madame Vincent ne nous demande rien, April a l’air d’enquêter là-dessus. On peut très bien lui filer un coup de main. » Ajouta Donnie pour confirmer la faisabilité du propos.   
\- « Avant ça, on va aller se reposer pour aujourd’hui. » Statua l’aîné en guise de conclusion. « Ce soir on commencera le travail. Demande juste à April si elle veut qu’on l’aide et éventuellement qu’on se rejoigne, dans ce cas tu me tiendras au courant. » Adressa-t-il ensuite au mutant ingénieur.   
Celui-ci acquiesça, imité par les deux autres cadets. Chacun se sépara ensuite pour vaquer à ses occupations coutumières de fin de nuit en ce début de matinée extérieure. 

XXXX

Céleste vérifia pour la énième fois l’attache de son harnais où pendaient son arme de service avant de boucler enfin sa ceinture de sécurité et d’allumer le moteur de la voiture de patrouille. Au démarrage, elle aurait dû s’assurer du bon fonctionnement de chacune des commandes, comme on le lui avait appris à l’académie. Elle se contenta de jeter un coup d’œil dans le rétroviseur pour voir si personne n’arrivait le temps qu’elle sorte le véhicule de son emplacement.   
Une fois sur la route, elle alluma les gyrophares au moment de s’engager sur l’artère principale. Comme chaque jour, il y avait beaucoup de circulation et la jeune femme remercia intérieurement les cours de conduite obligatoire du centre de formation, ainsi que les lumières rouges et bleus qui clignotaient vivement sur le toit de la voiture peinte aux couleurs des forces de l’ordre. Même si elles étaient parfois trop voyantes, elles servaient au moins à faire s’écarter les autres conducteurs de son chemin.   
Après avoir laissé le poste de police derrière elle, elle prit la direction des quartiers du Nord. Elle devait effectuer sa ronde dans les zones populaires de l’Upertown. Ce n’était pas forcément ce que la plupart des agents préféraient, mais être affectée à la surveillance lui donnait au moins un prétexte pour s’éloigner de la confusion qui régnait dans les bureaux depuis les six dernières semaines. À peine deux mois qu’elle avait reçu son diplôme et intégré le poste principal de Police, et déjà on lui attribuait une charge de travail qu’un agent confirmé n’aurait pas pu faire seul. La faute au chaos déclenché par l’ouverture d’un portail inter-dimensionnel au-dessus de la ville, duquel étaient sorties les pièces nécessaires à la construction d’un engin de mort. La faute à Shredder aussi, et à son clan Foot, qui avait vraisemblablement contribué à la mise en œuvre de ces événements, pour ensuite disparaître purement et simplement dans la nature. Heureusement, ce début d’invasion avait pris fin quelques heures plus tard grâce à l’intervention de mystérieux héros, qui constituaient désormais une légende urbaine. Personne ne savait qui ils étaient, à quoi ils ressemblaient, ni même s’ils existaient vraiment. Même au sein des forces de l’ordre, seule une minorité de personnes constituant l’entourage d’élite de la responsable en chef étaient au courant. Ce qui n’était pas plus mal vu la nature exacte de ceux qui avaient, pour ainsi dire, sauver la cité et tous ses habitants.   
Céleste songea une fois de plus à cette cérémonie non officielle qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tard, lorsque les agents concernés avaient enfin pu s’accorder un moment de répit. Tous n’étaient pas venus mais la plupart avait souhaité revoir de leurs propres yeux ces créatures masquées aux noms folkloriques semblant tout droit sorti d’un film de science-fiction. Céleste pour sa part, n’avait pas manquée d’y assister malgré son intégration toute récente et le niveau inférieur de son rang au sein de la hiérarchie. Après tout, elle faisait partie de ceux qui savaient la vérité, alors pourquoi chercher à s’y soustraire ? Elle ne comprenait pas que certains collègues tentent d’échapper à une réalité qui, en dehors des aspects les plus surprenants, n’était pas si mal en fin de compte. Après tout, ils étaient en vie, et remercier ceux qui avaient permis cela était la moindre des choses. Pour ça au moins, la jeune femme était d’accord avec l’agente Vincent.   
Elle se remémora d’ailleurs cette dernière, debout sur l’estrade aux côté des 4 créatures mutantes. Elle avait fait pâle figure comparé à ces tortues humanoïde qui malgré leur jeune âge, la dépassait d’au moins une tête chacun. Céleste se souvenait bien de leur apparence. De là où elle était, elle avait pu les observer tout à loisir sans paraître trop insistante. Ils avaient l’air plutôt humain, si on oubliait leur peau verte et écailleuse, leurs trois doigts, leur absence de nez remplacé par un museau plat et rond percé de narines frémissantes ainsi que leurs énormes carapaces semblant aussi solide que des boucliers d’acier trempé. Ils portaient chacun un bandeau de couleur différente et des armes appartenant à la culture du japon féodale, ils s’étaient proclamé être des ninjas… ça l’avait faite sourire intérieurement. Néanmoins elle les avait pris très au sérieux. L’image qu’il renvoyait était celle d’une bande d’adolescent, mais aussi de redoutables guerriers, unis, agissant dans l’ombre pour préserver ce monde auquel il ne pouvait pourtant pas appartenir. Céleste gardait de ce tableau commun un sentiment de profond respect.   
Par la suite elle les avait détaillés individuellement. Il y en avait un qui avait l’air plus jeune que les autres et aussi très souriant, elle se rappelait de son bandeau orange et du skate étrangement personnalisé qui dépassait derrière sa carapace. Son air fier avait été touchant. Celui d’à côté avait quelque chose d’encore plus insolite. Il était couvert d’appareils électronique en tous genres qui semblaient avoir été conçue de façon rudimentaire mais apparemment très fonctionnelle. Son bandeau violet soutenait son regard noisette et il était plus grand et fin que les autres, ce qui lui donnait sans doute l’aspect le plus proche d’une apparence humaine. Le troisième était tout bonnement très impressionnant. Il avait beau être légèrement plus ramassé que le second, sa musculature était si imposante qu’elle le faisait presque paraître plus grand. L’effet était encore accentué par le nombre étonnant de cicatrice qui couvrait son corps. Il avait un bandeau rouge, l’air assez patibulaire, bien que son visage se soit détendu d’un sourire hésitant face à la reconnaissance dont faisait preuve les agents à l’égard de leurs actes héroïques. Enfin, le dernier était le plus serein. Derrière son bandeau bleu, la jeune femme avait deviné l’âme d’un chef de bande. Il avait observé calmement la foule, acceptant avec modestie les félicitations. Les deux sabres qui dépassait des sangles fixées à sa carapace avait quelque chose d’aussi rassurant qu’intimidant.  
La jeune femme n’avait prêté qu’une vague attention au discours de Rebecca Vincent. Elle avait ensuite été distraite par les trois seuls autres visages inconnus aux forces de l’ordre qui se tenait dans les rangs. L’un d’eux était Vernon Fenwick, plus connu comme « le Faucon » qui avait sauvé New-York de Shredder l’année précédente. Il s’était avéré par la suite qu’il avait surtout joué un rôle secondaire dans l’histoire. Le véritable mérite ne revenant à nul autre qu’aux 4 frères qui se tenait alors en face de lui. Non loin se tenait la journaliste April O’Niel, dont Céleste ne savais pas grand-chose, hormis qu’elle semblait assez proche du troisième inconnu. Casey Jones faisait partie des surveillants du centre pénitencier où avait été détenu Shredder avant son évasion.   
Elle avait cru comprendre que ces trois-là étaient des amis des mutants. Ce qui l’avait amené à s’interroger encore davantage sur le genre de vie que ces derniers pouvaient mener…  
Secouant la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs qui ne manquaient pas d’amener leur lot de réflexions et de questionnement, la jeune femme se concentra à nouveau sur la route et le flot de circulation dense qu’elle devait traverser. Peu importait au final les questions sans réponse, du moment que la certitude d’être redevable l’animait profondément. Que ces héros soient une légende pour les citoyens, des mutants en réalité ou bien des monstres, peut lui importait. Parce qu’elle savait qu’après ce qu’ils avaient fait, ils n’étaient certainement pas une menace. Même bien mieux, ils apportaient une aide aux habitants de la ville. Hors, c’était à ses yeux tout ce qui comptait. 

Le ciel, déjà chargé de nuage gris en début de journée, déversait à présent une fine pluie tiède et humide sur la mégapole, faisant monter des plaques d’égout et des bouches d’aération des volutes de fumée blanche dû à la condensation. À travers cette ondée qui clapotait sur les vitres les toits et les trottoirs, la lumière artificielle des néons, des réverbères ainsi que d’autres éclairages sortant des devantures des magasins, venait se refléter dans les flaques pour rebondir comme sur un miroir en se démultipliant, créant ainsi une atmosphère à la fois blafarde et féérique.   
Les gyrophares toujours allumés ajoutaient des flashs de couleurs vives qui animaient les façades bordant les étroites ruelles du quartier commerçant. Ici les immeubles étaient entassés les uns sur les autres et le climat pluvieux n’empêchait pas l’endroit de fourmiller d’activité. Toute cette agitation ponctuée des bruits les plus divers se fondant en un brouhaha indescriptible contrastait avec la lenteur du véhicule que conduisait Céleste. Elle devait maintenir une allure constamment ralentie par les vélos et les piétons qui arrivaient de toute part, ce qui lui permettait en fait d’observer tout à loisir ce qui l’entourait au dehors de l’habitacle fermé de la voiture.   
Ayant grandi en périphérie de la ville, elle y avait souvent mis les pieds avant d’entrer au service de la police. Le train de vie qu’elle connaissait donc au sein de la cité qui semblait ne jamais dormir la fascinait, autant qu’il l’éprouvait. Car veiller à la sécurité de chacun dans un lieu aussi bondé, actif de jour comme de nuit s’avérait compliqué. Hors c’était son métier. La cause pour laquelle elle avait choisi de se battre.   
Au bout de plusieurs heures de patrouille sans rien avoir à signaler, elle commençait à trouver le temps long. Elle était partie en solitaire, ce qui n’était normalement pas en règle. Mais son partenaire de la semaine ayant quitté le poste principal suite aux récents événements, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement étant donné les circonstances. Elle espérait juste ne pas tomber sur une situation qu’elle aurait du mal à gérer seule. Car le temps de faire venir des renforts par ici serait vraiment trop long.   
De toute manière, il ne semblait pas y avoir trop d’agitation pour l’instant. La plupart des passants se contentaient de mener leur vie quotidienne sans nécessairement faire attention à ce qui les entourait. Ils suivaient une route toute tracée qu’ils empruntaient sans doute tous les jours. Quelques-uns marchaient plus lentement pour observer les devantures des boutiques et éventuellement pénétrer dans l’une d’elles, à la recherche d’un produit susceptible de les satisfaire. Quelques vendeurs à la sauvette se retiraient précipitamment dans l’entrée d’un immeuble ou dans un passage transversal pour échapper aux représentants de la loi dès qu’ils apercevaient les gyrophares. Céleste ne prenait pas la peine de les suivre. Dans un endroit comme celui-ci, elle avait rapidement compris que les petits trafiquants comme eux étaient plus utile en liberté, susceptible de servir de source d’information, que derrière des barreaux où ils croupiraient avec de véritables criminels.   
D’autres de ses collègues se seraient montrés beaucoup moins tolérants, mais après tout, elle n’était qu’une novice. Si ce n’était pas une excuse, il lui arrivait malgré tout de s’en servir de prétexte.   
Au bout de la quatrième heure de ronde au volant, l’ennui commença sérieusement à se faire sentir. La nuit tombait à peine mais déjà les rues assombries par le ciel nuageux s’illuminaient davantage et les quartiers du centre-ville prenaient cet aspect étoilé semblable à une voie lactée de forme géométrique. L’allée dans laquelle elle se trouvait n’avait pourtant pas cette apparence retranscrite sur les cartes postales qui faisait rêver beaucoup de gens à travers le monde. Il s’agissait d’une rue étroite, ternie par les façades sales des bâtiments insalubres et le manque d’éclairage des lampadaires dont pas un sur deux ne fonctionnait correctement. Il n’y avait plus aucun commerce alentour, si ce n’était l’entrée d’un bar à moitié invisible dans un renfoncement qu’elle venait de dépasser et qu’elle n’aurait pas remarqué sans le vacarme sonore qui s’en dégageait. Les piétons s’étaient faits rares, il n’y avait plus aucun cycliste, ni beaucoup de véhicules stationnés au bord des trottoirs. Le calme régnait sous la pluie qui n’avait pas cessé de tomber, alourdissant l’atmosphère. Le tapage des gouttes sur la tôle rythmait l’avancée toujours progressive de la voiture.  
Céleste sentait les courbatures qui s’emparaient peu à peu de son dos, tendu depuis trop longtemps en position assise. Ses bras également commençaient à fatiguer et seules ses mains crispées sur le volant les empêchaient de tomber lourdement. Relâchant momentanément son attention pour s’arrêter et s’étirer un coup sur son siège, elle ne vit pas tout de suite la scène qui se jouait dans l’ombre de la ruelle adjacente. Elle avait éteint les gyrophares en quittant la dernière zone commerciale et roulait désormais en catimini pour ne pas perturber ce qui, pour beaucoup, devait être l’heure du dîner.   
Lorsqu’elle eut fini de se détendre un peu, elle remarqua enfin le mouvement provenant de sa gauche. Plissant les yeux, elle tenta d’apercevoir un peu mieux ce qui se passait à travers la vitre ruisselante. Il s’agissait d’une impasse assez large bordée de détritus. Elle y distinguait nettement trois silhouettes en train de s’agiter derrière une benne à ordure située sous un escalier de service. L’une d’elles était contre le mur et les deux autres la surplombaient clairement dans une posture menaçante. Il n’en fallu pas plus pour que la jeune femme n’enclenche le frein à main et quitte son véhicule en faisant bien attention de ne pas claquer la portière pour ne pas attirer de suite l’attention sur elle. Sa tenue d’uniforme n’était pas équipée d’une capuche, et n’ayant pas le temps de chercher sa parka dans le coffre elle fit fi de l’eau qui se mit aussitôt à goutter dans ses cheveux, sur son visage et le long de ses vêtements. Portant la main à son arme fixée sur le côté droit de sa hanche, elle ôta d’un geste la gaine de sécurité, prête à s’en saisir promptement si la situation venait à l’exiger.  
Tout en faisant cela, elle se mit à avancer d’un pas modéré en direction des hommes qui poursuivaient leurs activités quelques mètres plus loin. Réfrénant les battements de son cœur qui avaient accéléré brusquement sous l’effet de l’adrénaline, elle pouvait désormais entendre les éclats de voix enragés des interlocuteurs. Les façades étaient percées de rares fenêtres dont seules deux étaient éclairées, dispensant assez peu de lumière pour y voir distinctement. Désormais assurée qu’il s’agissait d’un trafic en train de mal tourner, Céleste accéléra le pas pour venir se planter fermement au milieu du passage et allumer la torche qu’elle avait pris soin d’apporter.   
\- « Police ! » lança-t-elle d’une voix forte ; « Plus un geste ! »   
C’était la première fois qu’elle prononçait officiellement ces mots depuis qu’elle était entrée en service, même si elle s’était déjà entraînée à moduler sa voix devant son propre miroir pour qu’elle sonne ferme. Passé le côté ridicule, cela lui servait au moins maintenant qu’elle devait intervenir.   
Au son de sa tirade, les deux hommes qui se tenaient penchés sur l’autre se redressèrent d’un même ensemble, surpris. Ils étaient grands et imposant, clairement hostile car dès qu’ils furent accoutumés à la lumière du faisceau braqué sur eux et qu’ils virent qu’elle était seule, l’un d’eux tira une arme à feu d’une des poches de sa veste pour la braquer dans sa direction tandis que le troisième type prenait la fuite par la droite, disparaissant rapidement dans une autre rue. La jeune femme réfréna un mouvement d’esquive mais n’esquissa pas le moindre geste pour saisir sa propre arme. Si elle faisait cela ou qu’elle tentait de poursuivre le fuyard, elle pouvait être sûre de se faire descendre.   
\- « Tire-toi ! » ordonna celui qui la menaçait.   
Le second ne bougea pas, se contentant d’observer. Elle pouvait néanmoins voir qu’il était sur le qui-vive, prêt à réagir à la moindre provocation et qu’il tenait dans ses mains une lourde chaîne en métal. Ces deux gars n’avaient pas l’air de plaisanter. Ils étaient vêtus de façon assez atypique, portant pantalon déchirés et tee-shirts sombre bardés d’inscriptions agressives. L’un était brun, l’autre portait un chapeau. Ils étaient tous deux blancs de peau avec, fait étrange s’il en est, un tatouage similaire bien en évidence au niveau du biceps. Celui qui tenait le revolver plissait les yeux face à la lumière, l’autre se trouvait légèrement en retrait.   
Céleste, que la peur avait paralysée durant un instant, repris son sang-froid en songeant qu’ils ne pouvaient pas voir à quoi elle ressemblait grâce à la torche dirigée vers eux, ni distinguer clairement sa silhouette. Ce qui lui donnait un avantage.   
\- « Baissez votre arme. » Intima-t-elle d’un ton assuré non dépourvu d’autorité.   
Il devait savoir qu’elle était une femme à cause de sa voix. Cela les inciterait-il à lui résister d’avantage ?   
\- « Je t’ai dit de te tirer ! » rétorqua immédiatement le brun en appuyant son propos d’un mouvement menaçant du canon de son arme.   
Peut-être ne se rendaient-ils pas compte de la situation, ou bien n’en avaient-ils tout simplement rien à faire. Ce n’était pas pour rassurer Céleste. L’idée qu’ils soient prêts à tout pour parvenir à se tirer d’affaire malgré qu’ils soient pour le moment coincés dans l’impasse l’inquiétait. Les réactions imprévisibles dans ce genre de cas rendaient généralement toute action dangereuse d’un côté comme de l’autre.   
Heureusement ou malheureusement pour elle, Céleste n’était pas assez entrainée pour avoir pris des habitudes de procédure. Elle n’avait pas pensé à appeler du renfort, et elle n’avait pas non plus la patience d’observation, d’analyse ni de réflexion de ses aînés. Lorsqu’une situation semblait être à son désavantage, elle n’était pour l’instant capable que d’une seule chose malgré l’enseignement rigoureux acquis à l’académie : foncer dans le tas.   
C’est pourquoi elle profita de ce que le type soit concentré à parler pour balancer sa lampe sur lui et se mettre à courir. Une déflagration retentit aussitôt mais elle évita le tir en partant sur le côté avant de bifurquer abruptement pour bondir sur les deux hommes.   
Le temps qu’ils aient à nouveau pu récupérer du brusque changement de luminosité, elle avait dégainé son taser et plongeait sur celui qui tenait son arme d’une main, l’autre levée pour protéger ses yeux momentanément fermés. Le courant électrique grésilla dans l’allée et choqua la carcasse du type qui s’effondra d’un seul coup sur le sol poisseux et trempé, parcouru de soubresauts tétaniques pendant plusieurs secondes. Cependant, la jeune femme n’eut pas le temps de se réjouir car le second homme venait de lui administrer un coup de sa chaîne sur le bras, lui faisant lâcher prise sur son arme, avant de lui saisir le poignet pour le lui tordre violemment dans le dos.   
Poussant un cri de douleur, Céleste tenta de se dégager mais fut brutalement projetée contre le mur où elle alla s'écraser parmi les sacs poubelle. Cependant, au lieu de profiter de son incapacité à réagir pour prendre la fuite, le malfrat ramassa l’arme à feu de son collègue et la pointa à nouveau sur la jeune femme, le temps que son acolyte puisse se relever. À la vue du canon luisant braquer sur elle et du second type qui s’était remis debout non sans quelques difficultés, son sang se figea un instant dans ses veines. Elle eut le temps de prendre conscience de la stupidité de sa façon d’agir avant de voir l’agresseur appuyer sur la détente, les yeux aussi écarquillés qu’elle.  
Un flash aveuglant suivit d’un cri de guerre incompréhensible se répercuta soudainement dans la ruelle.   
\- « COWABUNGA ! »  
Une ombre atterri lourdement derrière l’homme armé qui valdingua d’un seul coup à plusieurs mètres, projeté par une force invisible contre la benne à ordure se trouvant à côté de lui. Le second tir, dévié de justesse, manqua Céleste d’un cheveu et elle sursauta sans parvenir à saisir ce qui était en train de se passer.   
Elle sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds tandis qu’un instant plus tard, l’homme qu’elle avait mis à terre et qui peinait à garder l’équilibre se retrouvait une fois de plus étalé de tout son long, assommé par une frappe fulgurante.   
Désorientée par ce renversement de situation inattendu, elle recula instinctivement contre le mur duquel elle s’était éloignée pour échapper à la masse de déchets encombrants. Toujours assise sur le sol, elle jetait à présent des coups d’œil frénétiques autour d’elle pour tenter d’analyser la situation.   
Elle voyait ses agresseurs étendus non loin, vraisemblablement inconscients. Tâchant de surmonter l’ahurissement ainsi que la douleur dans son bras, la jeune femme se releva aussi vite qu’elle put en avisant près des escaliers la forme d’une autre personne. Celle qui venait probablement de lui sauver la vie.   
Ils s’observèrent un moment en silence alors qu’elle tentait de discerner ses traits à travers la pluie, sous le faible éclairage dispensé depuis les deux fenêtres de la façade supérieure. Elle distingua un corps d’une stature plutôt impressionnante, devant bien mesurer un mètre quatre-vingt-dix de hauteur. Des épaules larges, les muscles saillants, la tête étonnamment ronde. Il semblait porter dans son dos une sorte de gros sac bombé de couleur sombre et tenait dans chacune de ses mains une arme jumelle qu’elle peina à identifier. Elle se demanda durant un instant si cette personne était amicale ou bien hostile. Après ce qui lui sembla un moment d’hésitation, la silhouette fit un pas dans sa direction se retrouvant sous la faible lumière qui éclairait le centre de l’impasse.   
\- « Salut ! »  
La vue de la créature frappa la jeune femme comme un coup et elle chancela avant de se rattraper à la surface rêche du mur de brique. Elle avait déjà vu la tortue anthropomorphe qui se tenait devant elle, elle savait donc qu’elle n’était ni en train de rêver ni d’halluciner et qu’elle ne courait pas non plus le moindre danger. Cependant, elle était sidérée !  
\- « Ho ! Non, non, non, attend, flippe pas ! » s’écria soudain le mutant en avisant son pas chancelant sur la signification duquel il se méprit.   
Il fit un mouvement vers elle avant de s’arrêter d’un seul coup, semblant réfréner l’envie d’approcher davantage sans doute par crainte de l’effrayer. Tâchant de reprendre contenance, Céleste déglutit puis se racla la gorge en maintenant son bras blessé fermement plaqué le long de son flanc. Elle engloba une fois encore la scène surréaliste du regard avant de parvenir à rapidement contrôler ses émotions et d’ouvrir la bouche.   
\- « Merci. » Lança-t-elle en posant à nouveau ses yeux sur la tortue mutante.  
Comme si ce simple mot avait déclenché une réaction positive, le visage si particulier de ce dernier s’éclaira subitement d’un large sourire enfantin. Il se redressa alors de toute sa hauteur en rangeant ses armes et faisant un pas de plus vers elle.   
\- « Hey ! Je t’en prie ! »  
Il avait l’air drôlement surpris mais surtout ravi qu’elle lui adresse la parole. Il s’approcha rapidement pour s’assurer qu’elle parvenait à tenir debout. Il s’arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine, obligeant la jeune femme à lever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Une fois qu’il se fut assuré qu’elle ne chancelait plus sur ses pieds, il s’écarta à nouveau tout aussi vivement pour la dévisager, toujours en souriant.   
\- « Vous aviez l’air d’avoir des problèmes avec ces types, heureusement que je passais dans le coin ! Je n’allais pas laisser ces criminels s’en prendre à une jolie demoiselle sans défense ! »   
Pendant qu’il parlait, elle ne put s’empêcher plus longtemps de le dévisager à son tour. Ça lui semblait encore si surprenant qu’une telle personne puisse exister. Même si après tout, elle avait vu de ses propres yeux un vaisseau extraterrestre plané au-dessus de New-York. Alors pourquoi pas un mutant vert à la peau écailleuse portant un bandeau et des armes de ninja, vraisemblablement tout droit sortie des égouts ? Il n’avait pas non plus l’air d’une créature cauchemardesque ou décérébrée comme certains de ses collègues prétendait les avoir perçus. Celui-ci portait un pantalon court assez large, ainsi qu’un collier de coquillages auquel pendaient une paire de lunettes de soleil. Son masque était de couleur orange, les pans retombaient de part et d’autre de son cou jusque sur son plastron, et une paire de nunchakus était accrochée à sa taille à laquelle étaient également nouées les manches d’un sweet-shirt rapiécé. Il avait un visage replet qui donnait à son apparence une touche plutôt amical et elle voyait la pointe de son skate qui dépassait par-dessus sa carapace, fermement attaché à l’aide d’une paire de bretelles solide. Elle se souvenait de ça.   
\- « Au fait, ça va ? Vous avez encore mal quelque part ? »   
Son comportement très énergique, complètement décalé par rapport à la situation qu’elle venait de traverser perturbait Céleste encore plus que sa présence incongrue, la rendant incapable de réagir de manière sensé.   
\- « Non, non ça va. » Répondit-elle pourtant d’une voix assuré en tentant de dissimuler la grimace de douleur occasionnée par son bras. « Vous êtes Léonardo c’est ça ? »  
Elle avait retenu les noms qu’ils avaient donnés à la cérémonie de remise des clés de la ville, mais elle ne se rappelait plus exactement lequel était qui. Elle espérait donc tomber juste.   
\- « Non, moi c’est Mikey ! Mais merci pour la comparaison, même si en vrai je suis dix fois plus beau gosse que lui… »  
Il appuya sa réflexion d’un clin d’œil, la mine enjouée. Avant de poursuivre, semblant soudain réaliser :  
\- « Est-ce qu’on se connaît ? »   
Céleste resta un instant interdite face à l’image incongrue d’une tête de souris dessinées au crayon se superposant à celle du dénommé « Mikey ». Ses lèvres se retroussèrent malgré elle en un micro sourire moqueur. Puis elle répondit, légèrement plus à l’aise :  
\- « En fait, pas vraiment, mais je vous ait vu à la cérémonie de remerciement organisée après l’attaque extraterrestre, alors, je sais qui vous êtes. Enfin je veux dire… pour le peu de ce que j’en ai compris, bien sûr. »   
La tortue reporta alors son attention sur son uniforme, qu’il n’avait apparemment pas remarqué jusque-là et un éclair indéfinissable traversa ses yeux d’un bleu limpide. Son sourire s’élargit ensuite d’avantage et il s’exclama :   
\- « Ouah ! T’es policière, c’est trop la classe ! … »  
\- « Mike ! T’es où bon sang ! Ramène-toi ! »  
Cette voix beaucoup plus grave que celle du jeune mutant provenait du haut des toits et n’avait pas l’air commode. Le dénommé Mike leva brièvement la tête avant de répondre presque immédiatement, sans perdre son entrain :  
\- « Attendez un peu ! Je suis là ! »  
La seconde d’après, trois silhouettes à carapace encore plus imposante que la première atterrissaient près de la jeune femme. Cette dernière, surprise mais quelque peu réservée, tâcha de se composer une expression neutre pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa stupéfaction. Ils étaient tous biens plus impressionnants vus de près que depuis la foule en bas du podium qui avait servi lors de la cérémonie ! À présent elle pensait se rappeler de chacun de leurs noms, mais elle aurait été incapable de les prononcer tant sa gorge était serrée par leur apparition. Ils la dévisageaient tous les quatre comme si c’était elle, l’étrangeté dans cette affaire. Leurs regards circulant alternativement entre elle et les corps étalés sur le sol.   
Enfin, après quelques secondes pour saisir la situation, celui qui s’appelait normalement Raphaël donna une violente tape à l’arrière du crâne de Mikey, tirant une protestation peu convaincue à ce dernier.   
\- « Non mais t’es pas bien ou quoi ? » gronda-t-il d’une voix caverneuse en adoptant une posture menaçante.   
\- « Raph. » Le rappela à l’ordre celui dont elle avait deviné la première fois qu’il s’agissait du chef, Léonardo.   
Il ne la quittait désormais plus des yeux et son regard perçant la dérangeait quelque peu. Même si cet ordre ne lui était pas destiné elle sentit dans son ton l’autorité naturelle qui imposait le respect à ses frères. La colossale tortue au bandeau rouge grommela quelque chose avant de se détourner du plus jeune en poussant un grognement de frustration. De son côté, le mutant au bandeau violet couvert de câbles électriques, Donatello, s’était écarté pour se pencher sur les corps des criminels inconscients et triturait la paire de lunette à vision multiples qui lui servait sans doute à collecter des données importantes.   
Restée immobile, se sentant incapable du moindre geste logique devant ces quatre mystères de la nature dont elle ne savait presque rien mais qu’elle admirait déjà secrètement pour leur force, leur courage et leur sens moral épris de justice, Céleste finit par toussoter, faisant ainsi part d’une certaine impatience. Elle put voir les yeux couleur océan du leader de la bande se pencher très brièvement sur son uniforme avant de la regarder à nouveau en face tout en amorçant un pas en arrière dans l’intention de lui laisser un peu plus d’espace.   
\- « Officière. » Lâcha-t-il en guise de salut.   
\- « En fait, c’est Céleste. » Répliqua-t-elle sans grossièreté après un instant de réflexion supplémentaire.   
Le mutant haussa un sourcil inexistant sous son bandeau presque aussi bleu que ses yeux, surpris par sa réponse.   
\- « Ça c’est cool comme nom ! » s’exclama Michelangelo sans prendre en compte la certaine tension qui flottait dans l’air. Récoltant du même coup une autre tape de Raphaël à l’arrière du crâne.   
Face à cette remarque dépourvue de moquerie, la jeune femme tourna néanmoins la tête vers lui et esquissa une fois de plus un sourire amusé.   
\- « Merci. » Dit-elle.  
\- « Mais c’est normal. » Rétorqua le plus jeune en lui offrant quant à lui un sourire désarmant de sincérité.   
Ce fut le moment que choisit Donatello pour se rapprocher à nouveau du groupe et s’arrêter près du leader.   
\- « Léo… » il jeta un coup d’œil vers Céleste, hésitant visiblement à parler devant elle.   
Le leader l’encouragea cependant.   
\- « On dirait que ces types font partie du gang qu’on recherche. » Déclara-t-il donc à titre d’information.  
La tortue au bandeau bleu hocha la tête, prenant note de façon sérieuse avant de se concentrer sur la jeune femme qu’il avait devant lui.   
\- « Mademoiselle, j’espère que ces hommes ne vous ont pas fait trop de mal. »   
Crispée par ces paroles qui lui rappelaient sa propre incapacité à réagir face à la situation à laquelle elle avait été confrontée, elle secoua la tête.   
\- « Dans ce cas vous feriez bien d’appeler vos collègues pour venir chercher les corps de ces criminels. Et si vous pouviez ne pas leur dire que nous sommes intervenus, nous vous en serions personnellement reconnaissants. »   
À ces mots elle eut droit à quatre paires d’yeux braquées sur elle avec insistance.   
\- « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, prudente.   
Le mutant penché en avant vers elle la sonda quelques secondes avant de soupirer puis de répondre d’une voix égale :  
\- « Parce que nous aimerions rester discrets. Pour l’instant. »   
Il jeta un regard appuyé en direction de son frère au bandeau orange en disant cela. Ce dernier leva les yeux en l’air en croisant les mains derrière sa tête, faisant mine de se plonger dans l’observation minutieuse des balcons alentours en sifflotant d’un air de celui qui n’a rien entendu. Il fit ensuite un léger bond de côté pour éviter une troisième tape de son autre frère au bandeau rouge.   
\- « Je vois. » Lâcha Céleste, quelque peu dépitée mais néanmoins convaincue. « Vous pouvez compter sur moi. J’ai à vous remercier pour ça… »  
Elle fit un geste vague en englobant l’impasse et les deux corps immobiles.   
\- « À l’avenir tâchez de ne pas travailler seule. »  
Il allait se retourner pour partir quand la jeune femme, qui si elle s’était montrée plutôt calme et avenante jusque-là en raison du choc subi, n’en était pas moins frustrée de son échec à gérer ce type d’agression – d’autant plus face à un mutant donneur de leçon – ne pût s’empêcher de rétorquer avec agacement :  
\- « Et vous d’éviter de me donner ce genre de conseil. »   
L’immense tortue se stoppa nette, piqué au vif. Surtout lorsque Raphaël émis un petit ricanement moqueur face à la hardiesse dont faisait soudainement preuve cette humaine.   
\- « Dans les circonstances actuelles, ce n’est facile pour personne. » S’empressa-t-elle cependant d’ajouter, visiblement peu désireuse de le provoquer. « Je vous remercie encore de m’avoir aidé, mais je n’ai pas besoin de vous pour savoir que j’ai mal fait mon travail. »   
Le leader s’était retourné pour pouvoir la regarder et son expression indéchiffrable fut traversée par un voile de compréhension. Il hocha simplement la tête, scellant ainsi leur entente d’un accord tactique, avant de sauter cette fois d’un bond décidé sur la rambarde de l’escalier de secours. Rapidement il fut suivit par ses frères et en quelques sauts-périlleux agiles, ils avaient tous disparu par-dessus les toits, laissant la jeune femme seule et trempée dans une ruelle déserte jonchée des corps de deux hommes inconscients dont il allait falloir qu’elle explique la situation à ses supérieurs.   
Dépitée, elle se dirigea d’une démarche automatique vers l’arrière de la benne à ordure pour constater l’état des victimes. Après quoi elle appela en priorité une ambulance avant de faire venir des renforts de la part du QG, songeant en attendant sous le ciel d’encre, trempée jusqu’aux os et encore secouée par les événements, qu’elle allait surement récolter un bon gros rhume en plus des sermons qui ne manquerait pas de la part de sa mère…


	5. Chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui commence par des méchants et se termine par un pizza.

La pièce était sombre, uniquement éclairée par les flammes d’un brasier crépitant dans une vasque en pierre sculptée placée près du mur. Le bureau dépouillé se constituait d’une table basse, située sur une petite estrade, devant laquelle un tatami permettait de s’asseoir à même le sol couvert de tapis. À droite, une bibliothèque alourdie de bibelots et de volumes anciens, ainsi qu’une tapisserie représentant une scène de bataille. Surplombant l’espace, un katana fièrement accroché derrière le bureau. Cette pièce avait été la salle de repos personnel de son maître. Il venait y méditer, y écrire, planifier ses prochaines actions.   
Karaï l’observait à présent d’un regard dur, sans s’émouvoir. La posture droite et les mains croisées dans le dos, elle engloba une dernière fois l’endroit d’un coup d’œil avant de rabattre la porte coulissante et de tourner les talons. Ce bureau était l’unique pièce à caractère historique du bâtiment. Le reste de ce qui constituait le siège de l’entreprise TCRI basé au Japon avait été construit sur un schéma de modernité absolue, offrant tout le confort des dernières innovations en matière de technologie et d’équipement scientifique, informatique ainsi que d’armurerie de pointe. Il s’agissait après tout de la base principale du clan Foot, et Shredder aurait pu en être fier, s’il avait encore été là pour le voir.   
À cette pensé, la jeune femme se raidit plus que d’ordinaire. Elle avait toujours été disciplinée de manière à ne rien laisser paraître, à obéir de façon volontaire et œuvrer efficacement. Elle avait été le bras droit de son maître, qui l’avait élevé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, forgée à son image, et désormais, elle représentait l’avenir du clan des Foot. Il était de son devoir de tout faire pour que leur véritable chef revienne parmi eux.   
Après sa première défaite contre les mutants, la japonaise avait déjà dû diriger à la place de celui qu’elle considérait comme son père, le temps que ce dernier soit libéré de prison. Elle s’était malgré tout contentée d’exécuter ce qui avait été prévu avec le docteur Stockman. À présent, il n’y avait plus de directives à suivre, plus de partenariat, plus d’ordre pour lui dire quoi faire depuis que son maître avait disparu. Karaï avait dès lors ordonné le retrait du clan Foot de la ville de New-York en vue d’organiser des recherches, consacrant toutes leurs ressources dans l’unique but de retrouver Shredder.  
Cependant, après ces derniers mois d’efforts infructueux, de tous les scénarios qu’elle avait pu envisager quant à la raison de cet échec cuisant, il ne lui restait qu’une seule certitude, une unique conviction : C’étaient les Tortues. C’étaient elles qui savaient ce qui était arrivé à son maître, elles en étaient même sans doute responsables. Elles étaient là, avec lui, sur le vaisseau du dénommé Krang.   
Forte de ce raisonnement, Karaï avait décidé de mettre à jour ses projets. C’est pourquoi elle se rendait à l’instant dans le laboratoire souterrain consacré à la captivité d’une personne qui pourrait lui être utile.   
Lorsqu’elle poussa la porte après avoir accrédité sa carte d’accès, elle trouva l’immense pièce remplie de machines et d’outils dont elle ne connaissait ni l’utilité, ni la composition, vivement éclairé à cette heure de la nuit où son occupant était censé dormir. Mais loin de se reposer dans la chambre attenante à son atelier, le Docteur Stockman œuvrait sans relâche sous ses ordres pour tenter de localiser Oroku Saki, qui même s’il l’avait trahis, restait son supérieur et également son seul moyen d’acquérir le financement nécessaire à ses travaux scientifiques.   
En voyant la jeune femme avancer vers lui de sa démarche martiale, l’afro-américain se redressa immédiatement en affichant un sourire de lèche-botte légèrement dément qui agaçait de plus en plus sa patronne actuelle. Ne laissant toutefois rien voir de son irritation, Karaï se contenta de jeter un coup d’œil rapide à ce qu’il faisait, s’assurant qu’il n’effectuait pas autre chose que ce qu’elle lui avait demandé.   
Elle avait beau ne pas s’y connaître plus que ça en science, elle avait été instruite dans tous les domaines nécessaires pour appartenir à l’élite du clan Foot. Garantir l’obéissance de ses hommes faisait donc partie de ses compétences.   
\- « Mademoiselle Karaï, quel plaisir de vous voir ici. » Lança le génie, fébrile. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis toujours en train de rechercher la trace spécifique de l’armure que portait notre maître lorsqu’il a quitté la base de New-York pour se rendre aux côtés de son nouvel allié… »  
Elle coupa court à ses déblatérations d’un geste. Refusant d’entendre une fois de plus ses explications stériles. Elle savait déjà cela Ce dont elle avait besoin maintenant c’était d’éléments concrets.   
\- « Docteur Stockman. » Déclara-t-elle ensuite sur un ton dénué de toute trace de sentiment. « Je veux que vous effectuiez d’autres recherches qui concernent également Shredder. »   
L’homme hocha la tête, attentif, semblant boire ses paroles de façon à la fois craintive et presque avide.   
\- « Bien sûr. Que puis-je faire pour… »  
Elle l’interrompit une fois de plus.   
\- « Je veux que vous retrouviez la trace de ces quatre tortues. »  
Elle avait prononcé ce dernier mot d’un ton acéré, semblant presque transpercer son interlocuteur du regard. Ce dernier déglutit en perdant son sourire avenant. Il se permit néanmoins d’exprimer son étonnement :  
\- « Mais… mademoiselle Karaï, pourquoi… ? »  
\- « Vous n’avez pas à le savoir. Contentez-vous de faire ce que je vous demande. » Rétorqua sèchement la jeune asiatique.   
Depuis la défaite de Sacks et sa propre déchéance suite à l’intervention des ninjas mutants, elle avait dû se rétablir pendant plusieurs mois. Après cela, elle avait passé son temps à s’entraîner et à s’endurcir pour ne plus éprouver la moindre douleur, le moindre effarement, ni la moindre crainte face à ces êtres à la puissance dénaturée. Elle avait gagné en maîtrise et en autorité, également en rigueure, dans le but de ne pas ternir à nouveau la fierté de son mentor. Elle avait appris à ne plus douter de la folie du monde qui l’entourait, à ne croire en rien ni personne, hormis ce que ses yeux lui disaient. Sa loyauté à son clan avait toujours été sans faille. Elle aurait pu mourir pour lui sans hésiter. Désormais il en allait autrement. Elle devait d’abord s’assurer du retour de Shredder et pour cette raison elle devait tout remettre en question, que ce soit la capacité de Stockman à comprendre ses raisons d’agir, jusqu’à la certitude que l’extraterrestre du nom de Krang qui avait séduit son père soit véritablement un allié.   
Hors, elle avait également besoin de réponses. Des réponses qu’elle ferait craché aux ennemis de son maître, qui étaient par définition les siens, par la force s’il le fallait. Elle avait déjà capturé une fois ces tortues et elle recommencerait si c’était nécessaire.   
\- « Bien, bien. » Acquiesça Stockman dans une posture de soumission.   
\- « Vous vous mettrez au travail dès que nous aurons quitté Tokyo. »   
La scientifique ne chercha pas à masquer sa surprise.  
\- « Alors, ça veut dire que… »  
\- « Nous repartons à New-York dès demain. » Asséna Karaï.   
Il y eu un court silence.  
\- « Bien ! Magnifique ! » s’exclama ensuite l’homme, visiblement ravi.  
En se retrouvant confronté à l’expression toujours aussi froide de son interlocutrice il modéra cependant son entrain et se permis d’ajouter.  
\- « Si vous m’y autorisez, je crois avoir également trouvé un autre moyen de localiser Shredder. »   
\- « Lequel ? » lâcha la jeune femme sans s’émouvoir.  
\- « Hé bien… »  
Commença le scientifique en se détournant quelques instants pour trifouillé nerveusement ses outils.  
\- « J’ai conçu ceci – il sorti de son bureau encombré un appareil indescriptible qui faisait visiblement sa fierté – pour qu’il réagisse à la signature moléculaire de n’importe quelle matière à travers même l’espace-temps. Seulement, pour le faire fonctionné il me faudrait un échantillon de la matière en question. »   
Il se tu et la jeune femme arqua finalement un sourcil.   
\- « Qui est ? » le pressa-t-elle brusquement, lassée par son débit altéré par l’excitation.  
\- « Celle du téléporteur. » Répondit Stockman, à nouveau tout sourire à l’évocation de cet outil fabuleux. « Il provient de la dimension dans laquelle est reparti Krang. Si je l’obtiens, je pourrais alors localiser les coordonnées du vaisseau. Je pourrais ensuite également tenter de réparer le portail pour pouvoir le ramener une nouvelle fois sur terre… »  
\- « Vous aurez ce que vous voulez. » Coupa Karaï en ayant pris sa décision de manière rapide et efficace avant d’ajouter. « Il est temps pour le clan Foot de récupérer ce qui lui appartient. Une fois que ce sera fait, nous retrouverons Shredder. »  
\- « Et nous pourrons à nouveau regagner les sommets de la ville ! » ponctua le docteur en poussant un petit cri extatique.   
La jeune femme se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir pour le faire taire puis tourna les talons en faisant claquer ses bottes sur le sol carrelé. Elle referma à nouveau la porte du laboratoire derrière elle et pris la direction du centre de commande pour transmettre ses directives aux soldats et autres membres de l’organisation.   
Après plusieurs semaines d’interruption, l’activité allait enfin se remettre en place. Le but ultime de tout ceci étant de préserver l’honneur du clan et, à terme, de reprendre le cours de cette vie de servitude qu’elle avait toujours menée et sans laquelle elle n’était rien d’autre qu’une carcasse vide, brisée par tout ce qu’elle avait vécu jusqu’ici. 

XXXX

 

\- « Yea ! »  
\- « Mike, fait attention ! »  
\- « T’inquiète frangin, je gère. » Rétorqua le jeunot en effectuant une rotation fulgurante, projetant l’un de ses nunchakus dans la figure de son premier opposant avant d'enchaîner directement avec un coup de pied latéral dans le ventre d’un second.   
Le groupe que les frères affrontaient était composé d’une trentaine d’adversaire. Pas de quoi les inquiéter outre mesure, d’autant plus qu’il n’avait pas l’air entraîné. Cependant, certains d’entre eux possédaient des armes à feu, le but était donc de les mettre hors d’état de nuire en premier, pour pouvoir ensuite venir rapidement à bout des autres.   
Quelques minutes et quelques pirouettes agrémentées de coups bien placés plus tard, les trafiquants étaient KO, gisant au sol sans avoir compris ce qui leur était arrivé, recroquevillés et totalement désarmés. Tandis que Léonardo jetait un regard circulaire pour s’assurer qu’aucun n’avait pris la fuite ou n’était resté suffisamment conscient pour les voir, Donatello scanna le contenu de la cargaison se trouvant à l’arrière du camion volé.   
\- « Des armes. » Annonça-t-il après avoir pianoté quelques instants sur son écran holographique projeté depuis le dispositif savamment placé sur son épaule.   
\- « Et les mêmes tatouages que ceux de tout à l’heure. » Grogna Raphaël en exposant l’avant-bras nu de l’un d’eux.   
\- « Pareil que ceux qui ont agressés Céleste ! » s’exclama Michelangelo en regardant de plus près la marque sur le torse exposé d’un autre.   
\- « Qui ça ? » rétorqua Raph.   
\- « Ben Céleste ! La fille de tout à l’heure. » Répondit Mikey comme si ce n’était pas évident, s’attirant un haussement d’épaule désintéressé de la part de son frère.   
\- « Tu es sûr qu’elle t’a dit faire partie de ceux qui ont assisté à la cérémonie ? » insista une nouvelle fois Léo en s’adressant au benjamin.   
\- « Ouais, pourquoi ? » répliqua le mutant enjoué.   
\- « Parce qu’elle avait l’air d’une débutante, et que l’Agent Vincent nous a certifié qu’à cette cérémonie il n’y avait eu que des professionnels avec plusieurs années d’expérience placé sous ses ordres et en qui elle avait totalement confiance. »   
\- « Et alors ? » interrogea le cadet sans trop comprendre où son aîné voulait en venir. « Qu’est-ce que t’en sait si elle a pas plusieurs années d’expérience elle aussi ? »   
Fatigué par le manque de méfiance de son petit frère qui avait toujours voulu être plus proche des humains que n’importe lequel d’entre eux, le leader poussa un soupir de lassitude avant d’expliquer patiemment :  
\- « Parce qu’elle était bien trop jeune pour ça. »   
\- « Pas plus que nous. » Répliqua aussitôt le ninja en se redressant, délaissant le corps qu’il était en train de regarder. « Et comment tu sais quel âge elle a d’abord ? »  
\- « Je n’en sais rien ! » finit par s'énerver Léo avant de souffler par le nez et de se reprendre en inspirant lentement, recouvrant rapidement son calme et la maîtrise de son agacement. « Tout ce que j’espère, c’est qu’elle est bien dans la confidence par rapport notre existence et qu’elle n’en parlera à personne. »  
\- « Si ça peut te rassurer, elle était sincère quand elle a affirmé qu’elle ne le ferait pas. » S’immisça Donnie en rejoignant le petit groupe, prêt à repartir avant l’arrivée d’une patrouille de police lancée à la recherche de la cargaison volée. « Son rythme cardiaque n’était que légèrement surélevé en raison du stress subi et de la douleur, mais elle ne présentait aucun signe de mensonge. »   
\- « Parfois tu fais flipper avec tes détecteurs d’activité corporels. » Grommela le mutant au bandeau rouge en lorgnant son frère avec suspicion.   
\- « Soit soulagé que je ne m’en serve pas sur vous dans ce cas. » Lâcha la tortue à quatre yeux sans aucune trace de malice.   
\- « Bon, maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, et si on rentrait pour manger ? » conclut le benjamin sur un ton innocent qui ne trompa aucun de ses frères.   
Néanmoins ils acquiescèrent. Ils en avaient vu suffisamment cette nuit pour savoir à quel genre d’ennemi ils avaient à faire. Sur ordre de Léo, ils décolèrent à nouveau, quittant l’entrepôt désaffecté devant lequel ils avaient repéré le camion et l’activité illicite qui se tramait autour pour regagner les toits des immeubles et, après un enchaînement de plusieurs sauts et roulades furtives, la sécurité des égouts. Mikey décrocha enfin son skate de ses sangles pour effectuer des pirouettes acrobatiques, modérées par l’espace étroit mais non moins époustouflantes.   
Au bout de plusieurs minutes ils arrivèrent tout proche de leur destination. Au fond du dernier couloir, la porte du garage du Shellraiser était dissimulée dans un mur de brique coulissant. Une fois le mécanisme activé, ils purent finalement pénétrer dans le repère.  
À peine rentré, les quatre mutants se dirigèrent chacun vers leur lieu d’occupation respectif. Donatello fonça dans son atelier, Mikey à la cuisine, tandis que Léonardo s’empressait d’aller faire son rapport à maître Splinter et que Raphaël rangeait précautionneusement ses saïs avant d’entamer quelques frappes dans son punching-ball préféré. Aucun d’eux n’était en état de dormir alors que l’excitation des combats survenus lors de leur patrouille nocturne n’était pas encore complètement retombée.   
Au bout de plusieurs minutes à pianoter sur ses différents claviers reliés aux divers écrans composant son interface de communication et de surveillance, le génie de la fratrie appela le reste de l’équipe sur un ton assez préoccupé, ce qui fit accourir les trois autres.   
\- « Qu’y-a-t-il ? » demanda le Leader en posant son regard sur la multitude d’informations incompréhensibles, à part pour son jeune frère, qui s’affichaient un peu partout.   
\- « J’ai reçu un message d’April. » Expliqua le ninja au bandeau violent avec son débit ultra-rapide habituel qui donnait parfois l’impression qu’il était encore plus hyperactif que Michelangelo. « Elle nous informe qu’elle passera nous voir prochainement pour qu’on discute de cette affaire d’enlèvement. »   
Léo acquiesça. Raphaël haussa un sourcil.  
\- « C’est ça ton info ? »  
Le génie remonta sa paire de lunette rafistolée sur son nez inexistant avant de reprendre :  
\- « J’ai aussi fait quelques recherches supplémentaires sur les Dragons Pourpres. » Poursuivit-il. « Et j’ai découvert que ces criminels sont en fait un gang qui se cantonnait à l’origine au quartier de Chinatown, et qui se contentait de petits larsens avant le départ du clan des Foot. Maintenant il semblerait que leurs activités aient considérablement augmentées et que leur groupe subisse une recrudescence d’effectifs et de moyens de plus en plus importante. »  
\- « Et donc ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de nouveau là-dedans ? » lâcha encore une fois Raphaël, qui préférait fixer son cadet plutôt que tous les écrans à la signification desquels il ne cherchait plus à remédier depuis longtemps.   
Pour première réponse, le génie afficha sur l’un des ordinateurs une image en gros plan sur un symbole qu’ils connaissaient bien pour l’avoir découvert moins de quelques heures plus tôt.   
Il s’agissait d’un dragon stylisé peint à l’encre rouge sur la surface du mur d’un commerce vandalisé.   
\- « Le tatouage des types qu’on a arrêtés cette nuit… » souffla Mikey en écarquillant les yeux comme s’il venait d’avoir une illumination.   
Chose qui n’était pas rare de sa part mais qui conduisait généralement à une remarque farfelu. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il se contenta de se taire et d'enfourner dans sa bouche le reste de part de pizza qu’il avait rapporté de la cuisine et qu’il mâchouilla allègrement en souriant et en lançant à ses frères un regard entendu, comme s’il avait dit quelque chose de très intéressant.   
Sans prêté attention à son intervention, Donatello repris son exposé :  
\- « Ce symbole est leur emblème. On le retrouve partout où ils sont passés et si je retrace leurs actions de ces derniers jours à l’aide de ce graffiti, j’obtiens… »   
Il cliqua sur un autre bouton et l’écran afficha cette fois-ci un plan de l’île de Manhattan sur lequel les points de repère étaient représentés sous la forme de petites marques rouges. Elles s’étendaient du quartier chinois jusque sur les berges du fleuve et remontaient progressivement vers les arrondissements supérieurs.   
\- « Si j’en crois la cargaison qu’on a retrouvé cette nuit, je dirais qu’ils visent l’expansion de masse, et leurs actes de vandalismes ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. Plusieurs dizaines de victimes leur sont assignées et certains témoignages disent qu’ils se proclament déjà être les prochains maîtres de la ville de New-York. »   
\- « C’est un clan des Foots version bis, mais sans l'entraînement à l’art du combat qui va avec. » Statua Léo.   
\- « Les démontés va être une vraie partie de plaisir. » Gronda Raphaël en affichant un sourire carnassier qui dévoila une paire de canines relativement pointues avant de cogner son poing droit dans sa main gauche.   
\- « N’oubliez pas que sous-estimé votre adversaire lorsque vous en savez si peu à son sujet n’est pas une bonne solution. »   
La voix de maître Splinter fit se retourner avec surprise ses quatre fils qui l’observèrent chacun avec une mine différente. Renfrogné pour l’un, coupable ou méditatif pour les autres.   
\- « Ne vous en fait pas maître », répliqua Léonardo en acquiesçant à ces propos de façon rassurante en se retenant de jeter un coup d’œil aux blessures récentes du vieux rat. « Nous serons prudents. »   
Puis se tournant à nouveau vers la tortue aux yeux noisette qui semblait approuver ses dires.  
\- « Tu peux faire en sorte de trouver un maximum de renseignements supplémentaires sur les Dragons Pourpres avant demain soir ? »   
Donatello hocha la tête.   
\- « Oui, mais il va me falloir une bonne dose de café supplémentaire dans ce cas. »   
\- « Je vais te le chercher ! » s’exclama Mikey, qui avait fini sa pizza, en se ruant à nouveau vers la cuisine.   
Raphaël, sentant la fin de la discussion approcher, poussa un grognement caractéristique de son tempérament emporté avant de tourner les talons pour aller s’installer dans sa chambre, peu désireux d’entendre les éternelles recommandations que n’allait pas manquer de donner leur Senseï en guise de conclusion, surtout après ce qui lui était arrivé.   
Toute cette conversation avait abouti pour lui à la perspective d’affrontements à venir bien plus intéressants que les quelques règlements de compte qu’ils avaient offert jusque-là à des criminels de bas étage même pas foutus de se défendre correctement. Il brûlait de se battre à nouveau contre ceux qui avaient osé s’en prendre à leur senseï même s’il savait que ce ne serait pas avant le lendemain soir. Il prit le parti d’essayer de se reposer un maximum pour être le plus en forme possible en vue de ce qui les attendrait.   
De son côté, Mikey profita de sa petite excursion en cuisine pour se resservir une bonne part de pizza pendant que le café de Donnie coulait lentement dans une grande tasse de couleur mauve. Tout en mangeant il se mit à penser à nouveau à sa rencontre avec Céleste.   
Malgré les événements positifs qui avaient eu lieux après qu’ils aient renvoyé Krang dans sa dimension, ce qui avait conduit les forces de l’ordre, sous la tutelle de Rebecca Vincent, à les acceptés lui et ses frères en tant qu’alliés potentiels dans la lutte pour sauvegarder la sécurité de cette ville, il ne pouvait effacer le souvenir de la première réaction de ces même personnes lorsqu’elles les avaient aperçu pour la première fois. Les regards haineux et horrifiés, les propos blessants restaient gravés au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Malgré les paroles sages et réconfortantes de maître Splinter.   
Depuis, le jeune mutant qui avait toujours cru qu’un jour les gens finiraient par les accepter tels qu’ils étaient envers et contre les arguments pessimistes de ses frères, avait perdu un peu de cette conviction et se mettait à douter de l’image positive qu’il renvoyait. Il aurait pourtant tellement aimé faire partie intégrante de ce monde sans avoir besoin de se cacher éternellement. Lorsque Raphaël avait rejeté le fluide mauve qui avait explosé en une tache luisante sur le mur du repère, le benjamin n’avait pas contesté cette décision qui, sur le coup, ne lui avait pas semblée aussi importante à cause de l’urgence de la situation. Cependant, maintenant qu’il prenait le temps de peser cet acte dans la balance, il se rendait compte qu’il n’avait pas vraiment voulu cracher sur cet espoir de pouvoir devenir humain en apparence, même si c’était seulement le temps de quelques heures.   
Heureusement, son esprit volatil trop peu enclin à rester longtemps penché sur des réflexions sérieuses lui permettait de ne pas trop y songer.   
La rencontre qu’il avait fait ce soir lui avait également permis de recouvrer un peu d’optimisme. Car s’il avait hésité un instant à disparaître dans l’ombre après son intervention dans la ruelle, comme l’auraient sans doute fait ses frères, surtout à la vue de l’uniforme que portait la jeune agente, il était heureux de finalement avoir laissé son envie de créer du contact social le pousser vers l’avant. Si la jeune fille avait pris peur, il ne s’en serait pas offusqué, sa confiance intérieure en aurait probablement pris un coup supplémentaire, mais il y était un peu habitué désormais. Il n’avait rien dit à ses frères parce qu’il savait inconsciemment qu’eux aussi portait constamment ce genre de blessure qu’ils géraient à leur façon.   
Toutefois, la jeune femme n’avait pas réagis comme il s’y attendait. Elle lui avait parlé sans avoir envie de fuir, ni même de tourner de l’œil, et plus important encore : elle l’avait remercié. C’était la première fois à sa connaissance que quelqu’un d’autre que ses frères le remerciait pour ce qu’il faisait. Ce souvenir fit naître un petit sourire sur son museau et lui donna un regain de bonne humeur.   
Après tout April, Vern et maintenant Casey n’était certainement pas les seuls à pouvoir accepter sa différence. Il espérait désormais avoir l’occasion de recroiser la jeune femme durant l’une de ses patrouilles, et qui sait peut-être s’en faire une nouvelle amie avec qui partager sa passion culinaire et ses talents de ninja ?


	6. Chapitre 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Rila se sert de sa poêle à frire.

Rila observait sa poêle à frire avec concentration.   
Voilà deux jours qu’elle avait ramené Splinter chez elle pour le soigner et qu’il était parti après lui avoir raconté toutes sortes de choses qui avaient plus ou moins bouleversé sa façon de voir le monde. Désormais, l’ustensile de cuisine qu’elle tenait entre les mains était à peu près le seul souvenir concret de cette rencontre. En dehors de sa béquille manquante et de la poubelle pleine de cotons imbibés de sang qu’elle avait déjà jeté.   
Je ne suis pas folle. Se répéta-t-elle encore une fois, son regard fixé sur le métal, semblant presque vouloir le transpercer de part en part. Finalement lassée de tergiverser au sujet de sa santé mentale, elle poussa un soupir de désespoir en laissant tomber sa tête en avant. Son front heurta le fond plat de l’instrument de cuisine, entraînant un second soupir bruyant d’auto-apitoiement. Quelques secondes plus tard elle se redressait subitement avec énergie, déterminée.  
Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle allait s’assurer une bonne fois pour toute que tout ceci n’était pas le pur produit de son imagination !   
En se mettant debout, elle songea également qu’il devenait urgent qu’elle pense à retrouver sa seconde béquille. Ignorant l’élancement dans sa jambe gauche, elle marcha lentement jusqu’à son placard pour en sortir le matériel dont elle allait avoir besoin.   
Elle opta pour un sac à dos confortable de la même couleur foncée que ses vêtements larges. À l’intérieur elle mit rapidement ses papiers d’identité, son argent, sa carte d’abonnement aux transports en commun et ses clés. En réfléchissant à sa destination, elle ajouta la carte de l’île, ainsi qu’une lampe torche et… la poêle à frire lui sembla aussi une bonne idée. Pour finir, elle attacha ses cheveux avec un bandeau de couleur foncé et enfila la veste bordeaux élimée qui constituait l’un des derniers souvenirs de sa vie avant qu’elle n’entame ses études.   
Aujourd’hui, elle n’avait pas cours, elle pouvait donc prendre son temps. En traversant son minuscule appartement, elle fourra en plus dans la poche principale du contenant un paquet de barres de céréales et une bouteille d’eau. Puis elle sortit après avoir pris soin de verrouiller la porte.   
En descendant les escaliers grinçants de l’immeuble, elle planifia dans sa tête le parcours le plus rapide pour parvenir jusqu’au croisement que lui avait indiqué le vieux mutant. Parvenue au rez-de-chaussée, elle franchi le seuil et s’engagea sur le trottoir en direction de la station de métro la plus proche.   
Pour l’une des rares fois depuis qu’elle habitait la métropole, elle marcha en observant la rue autour d’elle. Prêtant attention aux bâtiments, aux passants et à l’activité qui régnait en ce samedi matin dans le quartier commerçant. Ce fut de cette manière qu’elle aperçut le prospectus affiché sur la façade décrépie de l’un des édifices. Elle ralenti pour avoir le temps d’en parcourir le contenu.   
Encore un avis de recherche à propos d’une personne disparue. La photo était celle d’un jeune garçon qui devait avoir une douzaine d’année. En dessous, la note vraisemblablement rédigée par ses parents avait quelque chose d’implorant, suppliant presque une quelconque entité de leur rendre leur enfant perdu.   
La jeune fille détourna les yeux en se maudissant pour ce geste d’impuissance. Depuis plus d’une semaine les événements de ce genre se multipliaient aux alentours, encore trop disparates pour être qualifié de phénomène de masse ou relier entre eux d’une manière ou d’une autre, mais suffisamment nombreux pour commencer à attirer l’attention.   
C’est en réfléchissant à cela que Rila gagna le métro.

Elle débarqua vingt minutes plus tard, plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, près d’une zone urbaine qu’elle ne connaissait pas mais qui semblait bien moins peuplée que son propre quartier. Après avoir déambulé dans les rues en observant attentivement les intersections, elle finit par atteindre un croisement désert bordé d’immeubles aux murs aveugles qui semblait correspondre à l’endroit indiqué par le vieux rat. Elle se mit alors en quête de la plaque d’égout qui, selon les dire de Splinter, devait porter l’inscription « MaNT21568 ». Elle avait retenue par cœur le numéro, songeant que si jamais elle ne le trouvait pas, ce serait déjà un bon indice sur l’état intérieur de son pauvre cerveau. Elle espérait cependant ne pas s’être trompée. Ne pas avoir tout inventé. Que ces héros mutants existaient bel et bien, car à son sens la ville, et elle surtout, en avaient grandement besoin.   
Aussi fut-elle extrêmement soulagée en apercevant enfin une plaque en fonte sur le trottoir qui portait la bonne immatriculation. Réfrénant la nervosité et l’excitation qu’elle ressentait, elle se pencha sur l’ouverture circulaire vérifiant en même temps qu’il n’y avait personne aux alentours.   
Lorsqu’elle tenta de soulever la lourde grille métallique elle dû s’y reprendre à plusieurs fois et forcer sur sa mauvaise jambe, ce qui lui arracha une grimace d’inconfort, avant de parvenir à la déplacer pour révéler l’ouverture. Il y avait en effet une échelle qui descendait de deux ou trois mètres.   
La jeune fille eu un moment d’incertitude. Elle doutait que tout ça ne puisse n’être qu’une coïncidence, en revanche descendre dans les égouts lui posait d’autres problèmes. De sa vie elle n’avait jamais outrepassé les règles imposées par la société, ni tenter de pénétrer dans les souterrains insalubres de la cité. Réfléchissant un instant à ce qu’elle devait faire à présent qu’elle était accroupie là, l’idée de faire demi-tour lui effleura l’esprit. Elle la repoussa de toute ses forces, tâchant d'étouffer la lâcheté pour la remplacer par un brin de courage.   
Au pire que risquait-elle ? Une amende et un séjour dans un centre de soin psychiatrique ? La crainte de l’arrivée éventuelle d’un passant eu finalement raison de son bon sens et Rila pénétra dans le large conduit avant de rabattre difficilement la plaque par-dessus sa tête. Elle gravit ensuite l’échelle à tâtons dans le noir complet pour enfin poser le pied en bas, sur un sol dur et stable. Après avoir recouvré son équilibre, elle farfouilla son sac à la recherche de sa lampe torche qu’elle alluma pour constater la largeur de l’espace dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il s’avéra qu’elle était au bord d’un canal d’écoulement. Le courant qui circulait à sa droite faisait peu de bruit et ne semblait pas être plus profond qu’une trentaine de centimètres. Le tunnel s’étendait des deux côtés et paraissait vide de toute autre présence que la sienne. Le nombre de déchets qui flottaient dans le conduit lui fit malgré tout penser qu’elle allait probablement croiser pas mal d’insectes et aussi surement quelques rongeurs. Ce constat la ramena en pensée vers Splinter. Elle s’engagea donc avec détermination, et une certaine prudence, en suivant la direction du cours d’eau.  
Le cœur battant, elle fit plusieurs mètres en balayant les alentours de son faisceau lumineux. Le bruit de ses pas se répercutait en écho sur les parois lisses et suintantes. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus laborieuse au fur et à mesure de sa progression, rythmée par l’angoisse et aussi par l’odeur nauséabonde des lieux.   
Que faisait-elle là, par ce samedi ensoleillé, à parcourir ces égouts lugubres ? N’importe qui de plus sain d’esprit aurait déjà rebroussé chemin. Au risque de rester dans le doute de ce qu’elle avait réellement vécu et de le regretter toute sa vie, se répéta-t-elle.   
Un bruit suspect vint mettre un terme à sa cogitation intérieure.   
Stoppant net sa progression, Rila tendit l’oreille. Elle perçut un écho lointain, qui cessa quelques secondes plus tard. Sans doute un animal coutumier de l’endroit, tenta-t-elle de se raisonner.   
Elle reprit sa marche mais entendit à nouveau la même chose quelques pas plus loin. Prise d’une peur instinctive, renforcée par la noirceur et l’espace clos, elle s’arrêta une fois de plus en moulinant avec sa lampe pour tenter d'éclairer partout autour d’elle. Il n’y avait rien.   
CLAP !  
Le bruit était nettement plus proche. Sentant venir l’affolement, la jeune fille fit passer son sac devant elle et tira frénétiquement sur le manche qui en dépassait pour parvenir à sortir la poêle qu’elle brandit ensuite d’une main en guise de protection.   
CLAP, CLAP, CLAP.  
Le son, qu’elle devinait à présent être celui de pas, se rapprochait de plus en plus.   
Tournant sur elle-même, l’adolescente finit par apercevoir un renfoncement un peu plus loin, vers lequel elle se précipita aussitôt. Il s’agissait d’une bifurcation qui débouchait sur une impasse. Terrifiée, la jeune fille sut qu’elle était coincée. Son instinct lui envoya une décharge d’adrénaline qui la tétanisa mais eu au moins le mérite de booster sa réflexion. Mut par un éclair de génie, elle éteignit sa lampe torche qu’elle rangea dans une poche latérale puis se plaqua contre le mur. Elle saisit son arme de fortune à deux mains, l’esprit submergé par la panique. Elle tâcha néanmoins de contrôler sa respiration erratique et le tambourinement désordonné de son cœur pour se concentrer sur le bruit de pas qui ne cessait d’avancer dans sa direction.   
Elle envisagea un moment qu’il puisse simplement s’agir d’un agent d’entretien, auquel cas le frapper ne risquait pas d’arranger son cas, cependant, l’idée la quitta dès qu’elle aperçut enfin le profil d’une silhouette émerger de l’ombre faiblement éclairé par une bouche d’égout située un peu plus haut.  
C’était indéniablement une personne, de type masculine à en juger rapidement sa carrure, qui faisait bien une tête de plus que la jeune fille. Il y avait des sortes de piques tordues qui dépassaient de son dos. Le plus effrayant restait malgré tout sa face blanche semblable à une tête de mort.   
Rile ne put contenir un hurlement de terreur, qu’elle poussa en brandissant sa poêle pour l’abattre de toutes ses forces en plein dans la tête de l’arrivant. Un « BONG » retentit de façon sonore et ce dernier eu un mouvement de recul surpris en étouffant un cri de douleur. Son geste brusque le fit glisser sur le rebord de la fausse et il bascula en arrière, atterrissant directement dans le canal des eaux usées.   
\- « Putin ! » jura-t-il en se redressant rapidement et en levant la main pour saisir dans son dos l’une des perches, qu’il tira pour révéler le long manche d’une crosse de hockey.   
Rile recula maladroitement tout au fond du cul-de-sac sans lâcher sa poêle.  
\- « Pa… pardon… p-pardon… » balbutia-t-elle en brandissant néanmoins son ustensile de façon dissuasive.   
Sa petite voix fit ralentir l’homme qui était parvenu à se relever et revenait à la charge droit sur elle.  
\- « Raph, c’est vraiment pas marrant ! » s’écria-t-il sur un ton colérique en tenant sa batte levée, prêt à frapper à son tour.  
Le sac de Rila heurta la paroi dans son dos. Elle bascula alors en arrière lorsque le mur s’ouvrit brusquement, faisait pénétrer un flot de lumière vive dans le souterrain ténébreux.   
\- « Hé, mec, à qui tu par… ! » retentit une voix forte avant d’être interrompue par le corps de la jeune fille qui vint s’écraser par terre.   
Hébétés, les deux personnages restèrent un moment sans bouger. Celui qui tenait encore son arme au-dessus de sa tête la baissa immédiatement en avisant la gamine qui avait vraisemblablement cherché à l’assommer étalée de tout son long sur le sol. L’autre resta muet en dévisageant tour à tour son ami et l’humaine ayant atterrit à ses pieds. Enfin, le type qui avait ouvert la trappe cachée lâcha d’un ton grave qui fit frémir Rila :  
\- « Hé, mais c’est quoi ce bordel ?! »   
Lorsque la jeune fille repris quelque peu ses esprits, ce qu’elle vit manqua de la faire à nouveau partir à la renverse.   
Au-dessus d’elle se dressait une espèce de… mutant. Tout vert. Avec un pantalon, des mains à trois doigts, un torse couvert de larges plaques écailleuses, le visage masqué par une sorte de bandeau rouge sang, et une carapace. Dans son dos. À première vue, il avait l’air d’une tortue. Un peu comme Splinter ressemblait trait pour trait à un rat, se rappela-t-elle, pétrifiée.   
Elle jeta ensuite un coup d’œil à celui qu’elle avait frappé et qui se tenait maintenant devant elle dans l’encadrement de la porte dérobée. Il était humain, vêtu d’habits sombres avec ce qu’elle comprit être un masque qui l’avait terrifié quelques secondes plus tôt.   
\- « Raph, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » tonna une seconde voix en provenance de derrière la première.   
Rila se retourna sur le flanc pour apercevoir un second mutant, semblable au premier bien que moins imposant, se rapprocher à son tour. Celui-ci avait un bandeau bleu et deux poignées de même couleur dépassaient de derrière son dos. Sans doute des armes. Le premier en avait aussi deux accroché à sa ceinture. Des lames à trois dents qu’elle ne parvint pas à identifier.   
Intimidée, elle sut qu’elle avait trouvé l’endroit qu’elle cherchait. Seulement cette pensée lui sembla soudain bien moins rassurante par rapport à la situation. Elle savait qu’elle devait avoir l’air effarée, avec ses yeux écarquillés, sa bouche grande ouverte et son teint blême. L’élancement dans sa jambe lui tira en plus une grimace de douleur et elle porta instinctivement sa main à sa hanche en se recroquevillant.   
\- « Qui est-ce ? » demanda le mutant au bandeau bleu sur un ton dur qui fit à nouveau trembler la jeune fille.  
\- « J’en sais rien ! » Répondit l’autre de sa voix rauque avec agressivité.   
\- « Elle était là quand je suis arrivé. » Précisa l’humain avant d’ajouter avec une pointe d’indignation : « Elle m’a presque assommé avec sa put** de poêle. »  
\- « Tu la connais ? »   
\- « Non. »  
\- « Les gars ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »  
La douleur dans sa jambe s’atténua un peu ce qui permit à Rila de lever à nouveau les yeux vers ses interlocuteurs.   
Ils étaient cinq à présent. Deux autres mutants venaient d’arriver et ils la dévisageaient tous avec différentes expressions allant de l’impassibilité à l’étonnement en passant par la suspicion et la stupéfaction.  
Intimidée, se sentant plus petite encore face à eux du fait de se trouver assise par terre, elle déglutit bruyamment. Serrant toujours sa poêle d’une main au point de faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts dans une tentative désespérée pour se donner une contenance.   
\- « Hey, salut ! » fit alors l’un de ceux qui étaient arrivés en derniers.  
Il était un peu plus petit que les autres, son visage rond et son grand sourire enfantin lui donnait un air plus rassurant. Il portait un bandeau de couleur orange et avait un collier en coquillage passé autour du cou, au bout duquel pendait une paire de lunette de soleil. Ce détail marqua Rila qui, incapable de parler pour l’instant, se mit plutôt à les observer un par un d’un regard toujours aussi choqué.  
Elle nota plusieurs choses intéressantes sur chacun d’entre eux, mais lorsqu’elle posa son regard sur le plus massif ce dernier plissa les yeux de façon menaçante lui faisant immédiatement détourner les yeux.  
\- « Qui es-tu ? »   
Cette question avait été posée encore une fois par celui au bandeau bleu qui semblait, de tous, avoir le plus d’autorité. Elle déclencha un silence pesant durant lequel chacun attendit sa réponse. L’adolescente se senti d’autant plus anxieuse. Son regard se fixa craintivement sur celui du leader qui la dévisageait, impassible, tandis que sa gorge se serrait avec angoisse. Son cœur battant commençait à peine à ralentir et elle fit un effort colossal pour se rappeler qu’elle devait être ici chez Splinter et que par conséquent ces mutants devaient être ses fils dont ils avaient parlé. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire de mal, même si elle venait de faire une entrée plutôt… fracassante, n’est-ce pas ?  
Forte de ce raisonnement, elle réussit enfin à répondre d’une voix rendue bégayante par la timidité :  
\- « J-je m’ap… m’appelle Rila. »   
Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et tourna la tête en direction du seul humain présent, qui avait ôté son masque révélant un visage plutôt jeune et déjà moins intimidant.  
\- « Je suis désolée. De vous avoir frappé. J’ai… j’ai vraiment eu peur… q-quand je vous ait vu arriver. »  
À cette excuse qui semblait sincère le jeune homme se frotta l’arrière du crâne avec une mine embêtée avant de finalement déclarer :  
\- « C’est pas grave. Je savais pas qu’il y avait quelqu’un alors je n’ai pas fait attention. T’a un sacré coup de poêle. » Ajouta-t-il ensuite sur un ton plus détendu.   
Sa remarque lui attira un grognement moqueur de la part du mutant au bandeau rouge. Le bleu, lui, n’avait toujours pas quitté la jeune fille des yeux et pu d’ailleurs la voir s’empourprer brusquement face à la remarque de Casey. Les deux autres mutants, celui qui l’avait salué et le dernier, qui portait un bandeau violet, était visiblement le plus grand de tous sans être le plus imposant et qui était couvert d’un attirail de gadgets plutôt étranges, la regardaient aussi avec une insistance plus curieuse qu’agressive.   
\- « Et on peut savoir ce que tu faisais justement à cet endroit, Rila ? » insista le chef qui s’était rapprocher pour passer devant les autres, affirmant sa position d’aîné.   
La dénommée palie subitement aussi vite qu’elle avait rougi avant de se remettre à bégayer.  
\- « Je-je suis venue, pour… pour voir Sp-Spli-Splinter. » Parvint-elle à énoncer.   
Les réactions de chacun furent nettement différentes.   
Le premier fronça les sourcils sous son bandeau en la détaillant soudain de haut en bas avec une insistance intimidante. Le plus musculeux croisa les bras sans se départir de son expression patibulaire en la toisant. Celui au bandeau violet ajusta ses lunettes comme pour mieux l’observer tandis que l’humain se grattait à nouveau la crâne de façon pensive en la dévisageant. Le dernier pencha la tête sur le côté avec étonnement sans se départir de son sourire.   
\- « Comment tu connais notre senseï ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.   
Sa question sincère, dépourvue de toute forme de réserve ou de menace détendit légèrement la jeune fille qui parvint à répondre cette fois-ci sans trembler :  
\- « Je l’ai rencontré mercredi dernier. Il était blessé et il m’a dit que si jamais j’avais encore des questions à lui poser je pouvais venir le voir ici. »   
Cette affirmation sembla les surprendre tous mais ils reprirent rapidement contenance.   
\- « C’est toi qui l’as soigné. » Statua le mutant à lunettes.  
Rila hocha la tête sans rien dire.   
Après une seconde de silence, le leader se pencha finalement en lui tendant la main. Elle s’en saisit avec hésitation en s’empourprant à nouveau légèrement lorsqu’il l’aida à se relever.   
La texture de la peau qui couvrait ses trois doigts était d’une rugosité particulière, à la fois calleuse et étrangement douce. La jeune fille se prit à fixer son regard sur cette main qui tenait la sienne avec fermeté, la détaillant avec curiosité et un brin d’émerveillement. Elle rougit encore davantage en se rendant compte qu’elle n’avait toujours pas lâché la poigne secourable du mutant. Elle s’écarta alors d’un mouvement un peu brusque et maladroit en baissant les yeux.   
Ils semblaient désormais accepter sa présence. Ou du moins, la trouver justifiée. Une fois qu’elle fut debout chacun se mis en mouvement et alors que l’humain pénétrait définitivement dans le repère, le plus imposant refermait la porte d’entrée. Celui au bandeau orange en profita pour s’approcher davantage de la jeune fille et engager la conversation.   
\- « Alors comme ça, c’est toi qui l’as sauvé ? Tu t’es battu contre ces Dragon Pourpres ? » demanda-t-il.  
\- « N-non. » Réplica Rila, gênée, en s’assombrissant au souvenir des circonstances de sa rencontre avec le vieux rat. « Je… je l’ai vu se faire agresser mais… je n’ai rien pu faire ».   
Elle déglutit pour chasser la défaite contenue dans sa voix et se reprit :  
\- « Quand ils sont partis, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. Alors je l’ai ramené chez moi. »   
Elle osa ensuite relever le regard vers son interlocuteur pour le questionner à son tour.  
\- « Est-ce qu’il va mieux ? »   
La tortue masquée acquiesça avec entrain.  
\- « Oui oui ! Il s’est remis rapidement grâce à Donnie. »   
\- « Les soins que tu lui avais déjà prodigués ont aidé aussi. » Ajouta rapidement le mutant au bandeau violet qui devait être le prénommé Donnie.  
Encore une fois, la jeune fille accepta le compliment avec embarras en rougissant.   
Un instant de silence passa, avant que le leader ne reprenne enfin la parole.   
\- « Si tu es là pour le voir, je vais te conduire à lui. »   
Elle acquiesça timidement et il lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils traversèrent ainsi l’entrée pour arriver dans ce que le vieux rat avait appelé leur repère au cours de leur conversation. Rila observa, ébahi, le foyer des cinq mutants avec admiration. Il avait beau être dans les égouts l’espace était immense ! Il se découpait en plusieurs pièces communicantes rassemblées autour de la salle principale. Dans chaque recoin s’entassaient du mobilier et des objets aussi divers que variés, majoritairement issus de la récupération. À sa gauche se trouvait un canapé usé mais assez large pour accueillir au moins cinq personnes, face à un écran plat haute définition entouré de manettes de jeux et de boîtiers de DVD. À sa droite, une profonde alcôve était illuminée par le bleu des dizaines d’écrans qui en parsemait un mur entier, le reste étant occupé par tout un tas d’outils mécanique, de matériel scientifique et informatique. Au milieu de la pièce centrale, un cercle surélevé entouré de bougie faisait penser à un podium de danse. Un peu plus loin s’écoulait une cascade d’eau usée qui se déversait dans un petit bassin bouillonnant avant de continuer sa course dans un déversoir qui disparaissait sous le sol bétonné. Surplombant tout cela, un amalgame de tuyaux et câbles en tout genre, ainsi que d’autres renfoncements creusés dans les parois en brique et une balustrade qui menait vraisemblablement à un étage supérieur. Le plafond était si haut qu’elle ne le voyait pratiquement pas. Tout l’endroit était éclairé par des centaines d’ampoules et de guirlandes colorés, lui donnant une ambiance tamisée assez chaleureuse.  
La jeune fille marchait le plus vite qu’elle pouvait pour suivre le mutant sans trop s’attarder sur le décor fascinant. Elle se demanda un instant comment un tel endroit pouvait être alimenté en eau courante et en électricité. Cette question fut toutefois balayée lorsqu’elle arriva devant un rideau qui marquait l’entrée d’une pièce qu’elle identifia rapidement comme devant être une cuisine. Son guide en écarta les pans pour lui céder le passage.   
Debout près d’un plan de travail encombré, Splinter était en train de se verser une tasse de thé. Le parfum ne trompait pas selon Rila, même si elle n’était pas très friande de ce genre de boisson.   
Lorsqu’elle vit le grand rat elle se stoppa immédiatement pour réfréner le réflexe stupide de vouloir le prendre dans ses bras. Le soulagement se répandit dans son corps, libérant la tension qu’elle avait accumulée depuis les derniers jours.   
Lorsqu’il se retourna enfin pour poser son regard sur elle, elle laissa un sourire s’épanouir sur son visage rond et ses yeux briller d’une joie sincère.   
Si le mutant fut surpris par sa présence il n’en montra rien. Il semblait même s’y attendre et passa l’une de ses mains griffues le long de sa moustache en un geste coutumier de réflexion. Avant d'incliner légèrement la tête pour la saluer avec respect.   
\- « Rila, mon enfant, cela me fait plaisir de te voir ici. »  
La jeune fille rougit à nouveau avant de répondre avec honnêteté.  
\- « Merci. Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir monsieur Splinter. »  
\- « Père » l’interrompit soudain le leader des tortues avec un calme apparent plutôt trompeur « Pouvez-vous nous expliquer…? »  
Rila remarqua alors que les autres l’avaient également suivit dans la salle à manger. Elle se sentait toujours intimidé par leur présence, même si maintenant que Splinter était là elle se savait en sécurité.   
Le vieux mutant lissa une nouvelle fois sa moustache avant d’inviter tout le monde à prendre place autour de la table. Il proposa ensuite une tasse à la jeune fille, qui refusa poliment, consciente de la tension qui régnait autour d’elle.   
Comme pour mettre fin à ce moment de malaise, le maître ninja débuta alors son récit.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Céleste lance les recherches et où Rila fait plus ample connaissance.

Une fois de retour au poste de police principal, Céleste n’avait pas échappé à une convocation en règle dans les bureaux de la direction. Elle avait ensuite écopé d’une remontrance sévère ainsi que de la corvée de remplissage de paperasse imposée à tous ceux qui se montraient à ce point imprudents et contraires à la procédure.   
Cependant, alors qu’elle noircissait les pages de son rapport de patrouille d’explications en partie mensongères, se répandant en excuses et en auto-blâme successifs, elle avait songé à nouveau aux quatre mutants qu’elle avait rencontrés et à l’impression qu’il lui avait donnée.   
Sur le coup, elle avait été incapable de réagir autrement que comme une simple victime en détresse. Ahurie, sans parvenir à se remettre de la situation ni faire preuve d’un peu plus d’assurance. En un mot, pathétique. Alors qu’elle s’était promis que si un jour elle croisait à nouveau la route des héros de New-York elle ferait tout pour leur parler franchement… D’abord pour les remercier, ensuite pour les féliciter et enfin, pour les questionner, curieuse d’en savoir plus à leur sujet que ce que voulait bien en dire les rumeurs.   
Au lieu de ça, elle avait été secourue, n’avait certainement pas demandé son reste et s’était même énervée après le dénommé Léo qui l’avait vexé dans son amour propre. Enfonçant encore plus le peu de fierté qu’elle était parvenue à retirer d’avoir intégré les forces de l’ordre.   
Cependant, malgré la frustration qui avait duré plusieurs minutes, elle était rapidement revenue à un autre événement nettement plus intéressant que ses états d’âme personnels.   
Donatello avait rapidement parlé d’un « gang que l’on recherche». Cela signifiait donc qu’ils avaient croisé d’autres criminels de ce genre et qu’ils menaient une enquête là-dessus. Mais comment avaient-ils pu identifier le groupe auquel appartenaient ces malfrats ?  
À cela la jeune femme ne voyait qu’une réponse : grâce aux tatouages identiques que portaient les deux agresseurs et qui pouvaient être la marque d’un éventuel rattachement à une communauté plus étendue. Céleste avait entendu des rumeurs parmi les membres de la police, comme quoi les Foot s’étaient retirés, laissant d’autres groupes de criminels se répandre hors de leur zone d’influence habituelle. C’était un fait pour le moins inquiétant, qui témoignait de la recrudescence du taux d’illégalité dans toute la ville.  
Désireuse d’en savoir plus, la jeune femme avait profité de sa présence au QG pour faire des recherches dans la base de données informatique. Son niveau d’accréditation avait beau ne pas être très élevé, elle savait se renseigner. Une fois qu’elle eut finit de remplir son dossier, elle avait parcourue les cas d’intervention les plus récents et s’était également penchée sur les articles de presse traitant d’agression. Elle était rapidement tombée sur l’image d’un graffiti identique aux tatouages des deux types. Plusieurs témoignages désignaient cette marque comme étant celle du gang des « Dragons Pourpres », une organisation de trafiquants et de voyous spécialisés dans la casse, le vol, et le rançonnage illégale. D’après les rapports des agents qui y avaient déjà eu affaire, les membres de ce groupe étaient pour la plupart de jeunes gens ayants choisis la criminalité. Ils n’étaient pas ou peu expérimentés, en revanche leur solidarité en faisait des adversaires redoutables et organisés.   
Pour le moment personne n’avait pu déterminer qui était le cerveau de leurs opérations, ni où se situait leur point de ralliement. Cela déconcerta Céleste qui, agacée, décida de stopper ses recherches. Elle en savait suffisamment pour avoir compris à quel genre de type elle avait eu affaire.   
Épuisée par la journée éprouvante qu’elle venait de passer, elle avait éteint l’ordinateur, s’était massée les tempes et levée pour récupérer ses affaires. La relève de nuit avait déjà eu lieux depuis plusieurs heures et elle n’était plus sensée être là.   
Elle reprenait son service le lendemain aux aurores. Elle quitta donc les lieux pour regagner son logement en espérant pouvoir glaner quelques heures de sommeil, se promettant de reprendre son investigation dès qu’elle aurait remis les pieds au poste. 

XXXX

Le lendemain, la jeune femme s’était réveillée avec une douleur lancinante dans le bras, doux souvenir de sa rencontre avec la chaîne en métal de son agresseur de la veille.   
Elle n’avait pas pu dormir longtemps en raison de l’heure tardive à laquelle elle avait quitté son travail. Néanmoins, les nuits blanches n’étaient plus rares depuis qu’elle avait intégré la formation pour devenir agente de police. Si elle ne crachait jamais sur un bon temps de sommeil, elle avait fini par s'habituer à ne dormir que le strict minimum.   
Dès qu’elle fut tirée du repos par l’alarme de son réveil, elle se jeta sous la douche puis sur la machine à café. La maison spacieuse dans laquelle elle résidait était située dans un arrondissement de Brooklyn proche de la rive et était apparemment déserte. Ce qui lui fit penser que la « propriétaire » avait encore passé la nuit au travail.   
Tant mieux, songea Céleste avec amertume. Il manquerait plus que je la croise ce matin pour me pourrir la journée.  
Après avoir avalé sa dose de remontant quotidien et caler son estomac avec un bon petit déjeuner fait d’œufs, de bacon et de toasts beurrés, elle enfila sa tenue de sport pour courir jusqu’à la ligne de bus qui lui ferait traversé le pont pour l’emmener jusqu’au centre de Manhattan.   
Durant le trajet elle n’arrêta pas de penser à ce qui occupait son esprit depuis la veille : sa rencontre insolite avec les mutants. Chaque détail semblait gravé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire et elle pouvait désormais y réfléchir à tête reposée. Elle mit de côté la frustration engendrée par son comportement pitoyable pour se concentrer sur les images et l’impression qu’elle avait gardée de ces justiciers masqués. Rien que le fait de savoir qu’ils étaient en ce moment en activité la motivait à se consacrer à son propre travail, en particulier la recherche d’informations concernant le fameux gang auquel elle avait eu affaire.   
C’est avec détermination qu’elle franchi le seuil du quartier général de la police de New-York. Après un passage rapide aux vestiaires pour enfiler sa tenue, elle salua la secrétaire de l’accueil et se rendit auprès de l’agent chargé de distribuer les affectations.   
Étant donné son fiasco de la veille qui, a voir les coups d’œil amusés ou sévères de ses collègues, n’avait pas mis longtemps à se répandre à travers le QG, elle était de service administratif jusqu’à la fin de la semaine suivante.   
Prenant son mal en patience en se disant qu’elle n’aurait de toute manière rien pu faire de plus sur le terrain, elle s’assit à son poste informatique et commença à trier les dossiers tout en ouvrant en parallèle une page de recherche.   
Tout d’abord, elle accéda au service de recensement des arrestations. Les deux types à qui elle avait été confrontée la veille y figuraient. Malheureusement leur interrogatoire n’avait rien donné quant au but de leur transaction et vu que le troisième gars qui devait leur servir d’intermédiaire avait disparu, il n’y avait aucun moyen de faire un quelconque rapprochement avec une organisation spécifique. Ils allaient être condamnés pour refus de coopération et violence sur un officier mais rien de plus.   
La jeune femme nota tout de même leur nom et leur adresse, au cas où.  
Ensuite elle vérifia la liste des interventions nocturnes pour voir s’il y avait eu du nouveau.  
Là encore, elle ne vit pas grand-chose de prime abord. Hormis un étrange rapport de patrouille signalant la découverte d’un camion immobilisé dont la cargaison d’arme était clairement issue d’un trafic clandestin. Il n’y avait aucun détail supplémentaire mais, dans un second rapport rédigé exactement à la même heure était signalé l’arrestation d’une bonne dizaine de personnes qui avaient dû être conduites à l’hôpital et serait interrogées dans la journée si leur état le permettait. Le seul indice qui semblait les lier, à part qu’elles aient été trouvées au même endroit, était l’emblème de dragon tatoué sur leur peau ou cousu sur leur vêtements. L’officier en charge de l’enquête préliminaire statuait sur un règlement de compte sans chercher à aller plus loin.   
Céleste n’était pas dupe même si ce genre de cas était plutôt courant. Le fait qu’un camion seul ait été retrouvé exactement en même temps dans le même quartier ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Ces deux affaires étaient forcément liées.   
La jeune agente se mis à réfléchir. Dans l’hypothèse où elle voyait juste, à en croire le premier rapport, la cargaison n’avait pas été touchée. Hors quel malfrat irait tabasser son voisin sans rien emporter du butin ? Ca ne pouvait donc pas être l’œuvre d’un gang rival.   
Or, qui irait mettre hors d’état de nuire des Dragons Pourpres sans en retirer aucun bénéfice ? Sauf si l’objectif était d’empêcher la cargaison d’arriver à bon port…  
L’image de quatre mutants verts à carapace s’imposa immédiatement à l’esprit de la jeune femme. Bien sûr ce n’était pas forcément eux. Seulement Céleste savait que leurs interventions étaient masquées dans les rapports, couvertes par la responsable en chef Vincent. Comment elle l’avait appris ? C’était une autre histoire. Mais le fait qu’un rapport ait été divisé pour brouiller les pistes était un bon indicateur.   
Deux options s’offraient donc à la jeune femme : partir de l’hypothèse que cet acte ait été effectivement perpétré par les justiciers, où aller demander confirmation directement à la seule qui, au sein du bureau, était au courant de leurs actions… Céleste rejeta immédiatement la seconde option et choisit de poursuivre son enquête en se basant sur le postulat que les tortues étaient intervenues.   
Si elle parvenait à découvrir d’où provenait le camion de leurs adversaires, peut-être qu’elle pourrait remonter jusqu’à un de leur fournisseur de matériel, ou bien jusqu’à une victime de vol de véhicule… elle espérait de tout son cœur que la première option soit la bonne.   
Laissant tomber la paperasse qu’elle devait remplir sans même y faire attention, la jeune agente poursuivit ses recherches en passant d’abord par le service d’immatriculation.   
Comme elle s’y attendait ça ne donna aucun résultat, la plaque du véhicule était falsifiée. Impossible également de connaître la provenance des armes et du reste de la cargaison. Peut-être que l’interrogatoire des témoins apporteraient de nouvelles informations mais la jeune femme en doutait fortement.   
Si les Dragons Pourpres étaient restés si insaisissable jusqu’à présent c’était parce que leurs membres faisait preuve de la plus grande loyauté envers leur gang et ne révélait jamais rien, ni au sujet de leurs camarades, ni de leur but, ni de leur point de ralliement.   
Sa seule chance était de découvrir la provenance de ce camion. Elle la seule façon dont elle pouvait y arriver… elle songea aux vendeurs à la sauvette qu’elle avait aperçu lors de sa patrouille de la veille, dans le même quartier où avait eu lieu les arrestations. Si elle ne pouvait pas trouver directement l’information qu’elle cherchait, alors elle allait devoir procéder par étape. Et la première lui semblait désormais toute indiquée.  
Céleste pris une fois de plus son mal en patience. Elle n’avait plus qu’un dizaine d’heure à attendre avant sa relève. Ensuite elle pourrait se lancer sur les traces de sa première cible.

XXXX

Splinter faisait face au petit groupe rassemblé dans la minuscule cuisine, sa tasse de thé à la main. À la demande de Léonardo, il raconta de façon brève les événements qui avaient mené à sa rencontre avec Rila avant de narrer son réveil chez la jeune fille, ainsi que la conversation qu’ils avaient eu après cela. Tout au long du récit, les quatre jeunes mutants dévisagèrent tour à tour leur père et la petite humaine invraisemblable qui se tenait assise les yeux baissés et les mains jointe sur les cuisses avec embarras.   
Apparemment elle n’avait rien d’extraordinaire mais leur senseï avait pressenti que c’était une personne de confiance. Il avait donc décidé de remercier sa générosité en lui révélant leur secret. Les tortues pouvaient comprendre cela, bien que le fait que cette inconnue ne soit liée à eux d’aucune manière les perturbait.   
Lorsqu’il eut terminé ses explications Splinter laissa planer quelques secondes de silence, avant que son fils aîné ne demande à lui parler. Le vieux rat accepta et les autres comprenant la demande implicite du leader de se retrouver seul avec leur père quittèrent la pièce. Rila hésita puis suivit le mouvement après que le mutant poilu lui ait adressé un hochement de tête suivit d’un sourire.   
Dès qu’elle fut sortie de l’encadrement de la porte elle se retrouva face au reste de la fratrie. Mais alors qu’elle rentrait la tête dans les épaules sous leurs regards scrutateurs, elle fut interpellée par celui qui semblait le plus désireux de faire connaissance.   
\- « Hey, ça te dit de visiter notre repère ? » Demanda la jeune tortue au bandeau orange avec entrain.   
\- « Heuuu… » souffla doucement Rila, incertaine et encore très intimidée par la présence de ces êtres incroyables.   
Face à l’expression soudainement suppliante de son interlocuteur, elle ne put se résoudre à refuser. De plus, qui était-elle pour dire non à un de ses hôtes provisoires ? Elle accepta donc avec un timide hochement de tête qui sembla ravir le mutant. Son visage replet s’illumina d’un grand sourire tandis qu’il lui passait un bras autour des épaules pour la guider à travers l’espace souterrain. À son contact Rila sursauta mais ne chercha pas à se dégager, seulement surprise par le geste familier.   
Alors qu’elle se faisait entraînée jusqu’au milieu de la pièce principale, les trois autres garçons partirent vaquer à leurs occupations et son guide improvisé démarra la visite.  
\- « Alors ici c’est notre salon-dojo-salle-de-jeu-salle-à-manger. Là tu as le canapé avec la super télé que Donnie nous a réparé. Donnie c’est celui avec le bandeau violet, et là-bas c’est son atelier. Eh mais j’y pense d’ailleurs, on s’est même pas présenté ! Alors celui qui est resté avec maître Splinter c’est Léo, c’est notre leader sans peur. Le gros qui frappe son sac là-bas c’est Raphaël et l’humain avec lui c’est Casey. Et moi tu peux m’appeler Mickey le meilleur !  
\- « Qui c’est que tu traites de gros ?! » lança la tortue la plus imposante depuis le fond de sa salle de musculation d’un ton énervé qui fit tressaillir la jeune fille et rigoler le plus jeune.   
\- « T’inquiète pas. » la rassura-t-il, « il viendra pas me frapper si t’es là. »   
Peu rassurée par cette affirmation mais trop fébrile pour le faire remarquer, Rila hocha juste la tête.   
Mickey continua donc de lui faire le tour du propriétaire.  
Au fur et à mesure que le jeune mutant lui faisait découvrir les recoins de ce qu’il pouvait appeler avec fierté leur cachette, la jeune fille se détendit un peu plus, tour à tour intriguée et émerveillée par ce qu’elle voyait.   
Elle l’avait déjà constaté en arrivant mais l’endroit était vraiment immense. Le ninja au bandeau orange lui expliqua que de plus en plus d’objets neufs s’amassaient depuis qu’April leur rendait visite. Notamment dans la cuisine, le laboratoire de Donnie et les chambres. Le dojo restait le même, constituant le centre névralgique du repère, avec le podium d'entraînement devant lequel se dressait un mur couvert d’armes blanches minutieusement entretenues qui firent déglutir la jeune humaine impressionnée. Le tout se composait également d’une multitude de recoins aménagés dans les divers renfoncements et autres voies sans issues. Les amas de câbles, d’échelles, de vannes et de tuyaux qui circulaient un peu partout servaient éventuellement de perchoir ou de parcours d’entraînement, tout en donnant à l’endroit aux parois de briques humides truffé de lumières vives une impression de véritable labyrinthe.   
Çà et là, les bougies, les lampions et autres surface réfléchissantes venaient ajouter une touche de couleur. La cascade qui s’écoulait jusque dans le bassin remplissait le lieu d’un perpétuel bruit de fond apaisant, loin du silence souterrain qui régnait parfois dans certaines zones reculées des égouts.  
À la fin de la balade, Rila eu besoin de souffler un peu à cause du rythme soutenu qu’elle avait dû maintenir pour suivre l’énergique tortue. Concerné par son état, ce dernier la fit asseoir sur un rebord recouvert de coussins et lui apporta une limonade qu’il avait cachée derrière un placard « pour ne pas que Raph les trouve » lui avait-il soufflé sur le ton de la confidence. Toujours aussi étonnée mais également reconnaissante, la jeune fille s’était autorisé un petit sourire spontané. Le ninja avait ainsi continué à lui parler dans un flot intarissable d’explications ponctuées de commentaires décalés qui n’avait pas manqué de l’étourdir mais l’avait également faite sourire. Il avait fini par aller chercher son skate aérien pour lui faire une démonstration après lui avoir expliqué que Donnie le lui avait fabriqué et qu’il s’en servaient pour voler sur les toits de New-York.   
En à peine une demi-heure, la petite brune en avait appris davantage sur les mutants et leur entourage restreint qu’en une soirée passée à discuter avec Splinter. Le tableau d’ensemble qu’elle retirait de toutes ces informations la fascinait autant qu’il la troublait.  
Puis le vieux rat, ayant fini de discuter avec son aîné, vint la rejoindre dans le salon et observa à ses côtés quelques pirouettes de son plus jeune fils. Il se tourna ensuite vers elle et lui demanda sereinement si elle avait encore des questions à lui poser et si c’était pour cela qu’elle était venue.  
Rila rosie avant de détourner le regard, embarrassée.  
\- « En fait, » avoua-t-elle, « j’ai cru que j’allais devenir folle à force de me demander si je n’avais pas rêvé de vous avoir rencontré. »  
Le mutant remua le museau avant d’hocher la tête et de croiser les mains dans ses amples manques de kimono.   
\- « Es-tu rassurée par ce que tu vois ? »  
\- « Oui. » répondit-elle instantanément en le regardant de nouveau tandis qu’elle esquissait un sourire.   
Le vieux rat lui sourit en retour, agréablement rassuré par cette réponse. S’il avait eu quelques doutes suite à son retour face à ce qu’il avait pu révéler à cette humaine, ces derniers venaient de disparaître à l’instant. Rila était quelqu’un d’intègre et de loyale, ils ne risquaient rien d’elle. De cela il avait désormais la certitude.   
\- « Je voulais vous demander, » osa alors la jeune fille, « est-ce que vous avez entendu parler des disparitions mystérieux qui ont lieux ces derniers temps ? »  
Elle fit une légère pause avant de poursuivre, comme pour clarifier son propos :  
\- « Je veux dire… comme vous m’avez dit que vous protégiez la ville… je voudrais savoir si… si vous en savez plus que les autorités là-dessus… ? »  
\- « Mmmm » Fit pensivement le vieux rat en caressant sa moustache tombante. « Non, nous ne savons malheureusement pas grand-chose. Il se trouve toutefois que mes fils m’en ont parlé récemment et qu’ils souhaitent enquêter à ce sujet. Si je ne me trompe pas, April y travaille également et doit passer bientôt pour en discuter avec eux. »  
Cela suscita une réaction étonnamment impulsive de la part de Rila qui se redressa subitement en affichant une détermination incongrue.   
\- « Vous pensez que je pourrais vous aider ? »   
Puis gagnée par un nouvel élan de timidité elle ajouta :  
\- « Enfin… je veux dire… je ne suis pas détective privé ni rien mais… j’aimerais vraiment faire quelque chose pour tous ces pauvres gens… »  
Splinter fut surpris par ce désir de leur venir en aide. Il réfléchit durant un instant au fait de la laisser s’intégrer à l’équipe. Puis la voix de la raison, et celle de Léonardo au même moment, lui rappelèrent un point essentiel.   
\- « Maître ! » S’exclama son aîné qui avait tout entendu depuis l’estrade où il s'entraînait. « C’est hors de question ! »  
Venant vers eux et se tournant vers Rila pour la regarder en face il argumenta :  
\- « Nous ne pouvons pas laisser de civile comme toi nous accompagner sur ce genre de mission. »  
Son exclamation ayant alerté les autres membres de l’équipe, ils s’étaient tous tournés vers la jeune fille pour la dévisager. Cette dernière se fit toute petite, comme si elle voulait disparaître sous les coussins sur lesquels elle était assise.   
Cependant, après quelques instants de silence lourd, elle ravala sa déception pour affronter le regard du leader.   
\- « Je ne pensais pas forcément à vous accompagner. Je voulais juste… Je pensais… que j’aurais pu faire autre chose… »  
\- « Comme quoi ? » l’interrogea sérieusement le ninja au bandeau bleu.  
\- « Je ne sais pas… » dit-elle en baissant les yeux, sentant venir des larmes importunes. « Quelque chose. »  
Splinter, percevant le malaise de son invitée, tâcha d’alléger la situation.  
\- « Il est très aimable à toi de proposer ton aide Rila. » déclara-t-il. « Cependant, Léonardo a également raison sur le fait qu’il serait dangereux pour toi de t’impliquer dans cette affaire. »  
\- « Mais je suis déjà impliquée ! » Répliqua la jeune fille d’une voix un peu trop aigüe sans oser lever les yeux de peur de perdre sa détermination face aux mutants. « Vu les personnes totalement différentes qui sont enlevées, je pourrais très bien être la prochaine sur la liste… »  
\- « Alors tu as simplement peur. » statua le leader, sans reproche.  
\- « Non ! » répliqua Rila, « Ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire. Je veux dire que tout le monde est concerné. Et moi, j’ai juste envie de faire quelque chose. Mais toute seule je n’y arriverais pas. Alors qu’avec vous… avec vous j’ai peut-être une chance… »  
Elle n’avait jamais voulu devenir une justicière ni une enquêtrice, ni autre chose que la simple étudiante qu’elle était. Mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas restée impassible face à la souffrance d’autrui.   
\- « Tu dis ça comme si t’avais été prête à faire quelque chose toute seule. Mais ça m’étonnerais. Si tu nous aide ça nous fera juste perdre plus de temps qu’autre chose. »  
\- « Raphaël ! » le réprimanda Splinter pour sa remarque blessante.   
Celui-ci se renfrogna mais ne détourna pas le regard.  
\- « Sans vouloir te vexer. » intervint alors Donatello, « la question est : Si tu veux nous aider, que penses-tu avoir à nous apporter ? »  
Rila se sentit ridiculisée par son manque de réponse. C’était vrai, elle n’avait absolument rien à offrir à des personnes déjà si extraordinairement fortes et douées. Se sentant soudain stupide d’avoir ne serait-ce qu’envisagé se mêler de leurs affaires, elle rougit fortement et retint à grande peine un tremblement de honte.   
\- « Ohhh mais allez ! Arrêtez un peu de la traiter comme ça. Rila est une fille géniale ! » lança Michelangelo comme pour la réconforter.   
\- « Il est vrai que certaines qualités que l’on pense ne pas posséder peuvent se révéler à nous au moment où on en a besoin. » énonça Splinter. « Tout comme une main secourable peut se présenter alors que nous ne l’attendions pas. »  
À ses mots il se retourna vers la jeune humaine pour lui tendre la béquille qu’elle lui avait gentiment prêté lors de leur première rencontre.  
Rila ne l’avait même pas remarqué dans les mains du vieux mutant. Elle s’en saisit et, au contact de l’objet, sembla se souvenir de quelque chose d’important. Cette béquille qui la suivait depuis des années, elle l’avait vu traverser tant de choses. Elle l’avait accompagné pour la soutenir tandis qu’elle apprenait à se relever. Elle l’avait vu affronter ses parents pour qu’ils acceptent de la laisser partir et qu’ils arrêtent de la traiter comme une handicapée incapable de faire preuve d’indépendance. Elle l’avait vu soulever et soigner un rat géant au moins deux fois plus lourd qu’elle. C’était aussi pour elle (en partie) qu’elle était descendue dans les égouts pour la première fois de sa vie en bravant les interdits et qu’elle avait presque assommé un homme de la taille de Casey.   
Alors oui, elle était peut-être petite, faible et inutile, mais elle était aussi capable d’accomplir des choses lorsqu’elle avait un objectif aussi fou que celui que vouloir faire des études où discuter avec un vieux rat blessé !  
\- « Je peux au moins essayer. » s’entendit-elle dire. « Vous ne pouvez pas me juger tant que je n’aurais pas essayé ! »  
Ce revirement de caractère sembla surprendre les mutants qui ne dirent plus rien.   
Étonnamment ce fut le seul autre humain de la pièce qui tenta d’appuyer sa défense.  
\- « Elle a raison, et puis elle a quand même réussi à trouver cet endroit. »   
\- « Et à soulever un point intéressant. » ajouta Donnie en hochant la tête en signe d’approbation avant de s’expliquer en s’adressant de nouveau à la jeune fille : « Pourquoi envisages-tu la possibilité qu’il s’agisse d’enlèvements ? »  
Surprise par ce revirement, Rila pris quelques secondes pour clarifier ses émotions.  
\- « Parce que beaucoup de gens le pense. » répondit-elle honnêtement. « Et parce que ça parait plus logique que si une dizaines de personnes avaient subitement décidé de partir on ne sait où sans prévenir. Surtout des enfants. »  
\- « Ce n’est pas faux. » Accorda le génie en passant ses doigts sous son menton.   
\- « Ce n’est pas suffisant pour qu’on accepte ton aide. » rétorqua le leader.   
Puis, après un moment, il ajouta :   
\- « Comprend moi bien. Notre senseï t’a autorisé à venir ici et je ne veux pas t’en empêcher. Tu es la bienvenue et tu peux rester si tu en as envie. Mais tu ne peux pas te mêler de nos missions. Comme l’a dit Raphaël, c’est bien trop dangereux pour une humaine comme toi. »  
Sa remarque étonna le mutant au bandeau rouge et fit hausser une arcade sourcilière au benjamin enjoué.   
\- « Ah parce que t’es d’accord avec Raph pour une fois ? »  
La tortue au bandeau bleu soupira pendant que son frère cadet affichait un sourire narquois.  
\- « Bon, ça suffit. J’ai dit ce que j’avais à dire. Point. »  
Puis comme si de rien était, le leader se détourna et reprit ses figures d'entraînement.   
Mickey et Donnie se rapprochèrent quant à eux de la jeune fille dépitée.   
\- « Tu sais, il ne cherche pas à être méchant. » voulu la rassurer Donatello.  
\- « Ouais, il ne sait juste pas comment le dire quand il veut te protéger. » ajouta Mickey avec un sourire entendu.   
Rila passa une main sur ses yeux pour s’assurer qu’aucune larme n’avait coulé, ne voulant pas semblée plus pathétique aux yeux des combattants.   
\- « Je voulais juste… » commença-t-elle sans savoir quoi dire de plus.   
\- « Nous aider, oui. » la repris le mutant ingénieur qui réhaussa ses lunettes pour la regarder.  
Même assise sur le rebord surélevé, il la dépassait de plusieurs centimètres de haut.   
Il se tourna ensuite vers Splinter.  
\- « Maître ? »   
Le vieux rat observait encore son fils aîné, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Il finit par statuer :  
\- « Léonardo est celui qui prend les décisions pour l’équipe mais pour le moment Rila n’en fait pas partie. » il se tourna alors vers la jeune fille. « Mon enfant, c’est à toi et à toi seule de décider de tes actions. Si tu ne peux pas suivre mes fils et leurs alliés en mission, cela ne veut pas dire que tu leur est inutile pour autant. À toi de trouver ce que tu es en mesure de faire pour l’instant. »  
Touchée par l’acceptation du sage ninja, Rila acquiesça.   
\- « Je vais y réfléchir. » Promit-elle.   
\- « Ok, ben en attendant, tu veux bien rester un peu avec nous pour mater un film ? » Lui proposa Michelangelo pour détourner son esprit de la précédente conversation.   
Mitigée par les paroles du leader mais bien moins timide qu’au début face au plus jeune de la fratrie, la jeune fille accepta allégrement et passa le reste de l’après-midi avec le ninja skater sous l’œil approbateur de leur père. Heureusement ni Léonardo ni Raphaël ne lui prêtèrent plus attention, ce qui la soulagea d’un poids et l’empêcha de se sentir mal à l’aise.   
Elle comprenait que d’une certaine manière elle n’était pour l’instant qu’une intruse dans le foyer des justiciers. Mais elle nourrissait l’espoir de parvenir à se faire accepter, car plus elle côtoyait les mutants qu’étaient Splinter et ses quatre fils plus elle avait l’impression d’avoir trouvé la place qu’il lui fallait.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où la soirée se termine bien et où une certaine policière mène l'enquête.

Rine n’avait pas vu le temps passer.  
Après deux heures de film, durant lesquelles elle avait dû se concentrer pour tenter de suivre l’intrigue tout en écoutant les commentaires ponctués d’éclats de rire de son voisin de canapé extravagant, elle avait été entraînée par ce dernier dans un espace qui servait de coin lecture où Mikey lui avait présenté toute sa collection de bandes-dessinées.   
Son estomac avait alors émis un gargouillis sonore qui avait fait rougir la jeune fille d'embarras et rigoler le mutant.   
\- “Tu veux manger quelque chose ?” Avait-il demandé à leur invitée, “On doit avoir des bonbons dans la cuisine.”  
Rila, reconnaissante mais peu désireuse de vider leur garde-manger sortit de son sac à dos les barres de céréales qu’elle avait emporté. Mikey, qui n’en avait jamais goûté, se montra tellement curieux qu’elle finit par lui en donner.   
Le ninja fut néanmoins déçu, déclarant que ça ne valait pas une bonne pizza.   
Rila sourit face à l’exubérance du benjamin avant d’avouer :  
\- “Je préfère ce qui est sucré, mais c’est vrai que les pizzas c’est bien aussi.”  
\- “C’est la meilleure nourriture du monde ! Celle au fromage c’est ma préférée !” renchéri le benjamin.   
\- “Moi j’aime bien celle au le saumon.”  
\- “Beurk.” fit la tortue au bandeau orange en tirant la langue. “Le poisson c’est dégoûtant.”  
Rila rougit de confusion face à la réaction de son vis-à-vis mais chassa bien vite son embarras.   
\- “Tu n’aimes pas le poisson ?”  
\- “Non, moi je suis végétarien. Mais j’aime bien la viande et les œufs quand même.”  
Face à cette répartie innocente, la jeune fille haussa un sourcil, se retenant de préciser qu’il n’avait sans doute pas très bien saisit le sens du terme. Mais le ninja était déjà passé à autre chose, impatient d’en apprendre davantage au sujet de sa nouvelle camarade de jeu.   
\- “Au fait, t’as quel âge?”  
Surprise par la question, Rila répondit néanmoins :  
\- “J’ai dix-neuf ans…”  
\- “Hé ! Moi aussi !” s’exclama Mikey avec un enthousiasme des plus débordants.   
Puis en se rapprochant d’elle avec les yeux brillants il s’extasia :  
\- “C’est la première fois que je parle avec une fille de mon âge. Tu veux bien qu’on soit amis ?”  
Pour la troisième fois en quelques minutes Rila sentit ses joues s’enflammer et maudit sa perpétuelle émotivité trop visible. Elle était réellement touchée par cette demande. C’était la première fois qu’on lui proposait d’être son ami depuis longtemps et cela provoqua en elle une bouffé d’allégresse.   
Elle hocha la tête, trop émue pour parler.  
Le ninja de son côté explosa littéralement de joie. Il bondit sur ses pieds et se mis à courir dans tout le repère en criant, narguant ses frères et laissant s’exprimer toute son énergie. Étourdie par une telle démonstration, la jeune fille se remit debout et avança au milieu du salon en lançant un regard mêlé d’excuse et d’incompréhension aux autres membres de la famille.   
Ces derniers semblaient néanmoins habitués à cette exubérance de la part du plus jeune car ils se contentèrent de l’ignorer ou bien de le rembarrer en grognant.   
Après plusieurs minutes le benjamin cessa de cabrioler. Il déclara que lui et Rila s’ennuyaient et qu’ils avaient besoin de volontaires pour jouer avec eux à Mario Kart. Soupirant mais ayant besoin de faire une pause dans leurs activités, les autres mutants ainsi que Casey rejoignirent le duo devant la console.   
Rila se sentit à nouveau intimidée d’être ainsi entourée. Mais comme à chaque fois, Mikey se débrouilla pour la mettre à l’aise. Ils entamèrent une partie multi-joueurs sur l’écran géant et découvrirent à cette occasion que leur invitée était une coureuse hors pair !  
Sa victoire inattendue provoqua des protestations ébahies ponctuées de quelques félicitations qui la firent rougir. La surprise générale face au talent de gameuse de la jeune fille détendit l’atmosphère, surtout entre elle et les deux aînés qui la considérèrent dès lors comme une redoutable adversaire et se mirent tour à tour à la charrier et à l’encourager.   
\- “Où t’as appris à jouer comme ça microbe ?” demanda Raphaël sans décrocher les yeux du parcours.   
\- “Microbe?” nota Mikey. “Tu sais que t’es nul pour trouver des surnoms bro?”   
Son frère poussa un grondement concentré et Rila, loin de se formaliser puisqu’elle était également plongée dans le jeu, répondit avec franchise à la question.  
\- “Après mon accident je suis restée immobilisée un moment alors j’avais pas grand-chose d’autre à faire…”   
La troisième course pris fin avec une victoire obtenue de justesse par le mutant impulsif. Pendant que Donnie réinitialisait une autre partie, Mikey se tourna de manière intrusive vers sa nouvelle amie pour l’interroger avec curiosité :  
\- “T’as eu un accident ?” demanda-t-il innocemment avant d’ajouter sans aucun tact : “C’est pour ça que tu boites quand tu marches ?”  
Sa question provoqua une certaine confusion au sein du groupe. Les autres hésitèrent visiblement entre reprocher au plus jeune son indiscrétion et dévisager la jeune fille, curieux de connaître sa réponse. Cette dernière s’était légèrement crispée, gênée d’avoir évoqué aussi librement son handicap. Cependant, à voir le regard simplement attentif, sans avidité ni jugement de ses interlocuteurs, elle sut que contrairement à beaucoup de gens ils ne la considèreraient pas autrement en sachant ce qui lui était arrivé. Après tout, ils étaient des tortues mutantes vivant dans les égouts, ce n’était pas sa petite différence qui allait leur faire peur.   
\- “Je me suis cassé la jambe en me faisant renversée par une voiture.” Raconta-t-elle donc. « Et ça n’a pas vraiment guéri comme il faut. »  
\- “Oh ?” réagit le ninja au bandeau orange, “Moi j’ai déjà sauté d’un avion mais je ne me suis rien cassé du tout.”  
La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant pas s’il plaisantait ou non.  
\- “Mikey, tu sais bien que physiquement les humains sont plus fragiles que nous.” tempéra Donatello.   
\- “Attend, attend,” l'interpella Rila, “Tu as vraiment sauté d’un avion en vol ?!”  
\- “Ouais !” acquiesça le benjamin avec fierté. “Même que c’est comme ça qu’on a découvert que Raph avait le vertige !”  
\- “J’ai pas le vertige.” Maugréa le concerné.  
\- “Vous avez TOUS sauté d’un avion !?!”   
La jeune fille n’en revenait pas. Ce fut Casey qui répondit.  
\- “Ouais, il paraît. Pendant qu’April et moi on étaient coincés en garde à vue, vous vous éclatiez à poursuivre Bepob et Rocksteady .”  
Ça sentait l’histoire improbable. Rila adorait les histoires improbables.  
\- “Ça semble impossible…” souffla-t-elle.   
\- “Et pourtant.” Régit Léonardo, “Crois-moi, on a vu des choses encore plus invraisemblables.”   
\- “Comme le vaisseau de Krang !” S’exclama Michelangelo.   
\- “Tout le monde l’a vu ça, crétin.” Rétorqua Raphaël.   
\- “Mais pas de l’intérieur !”Répliqua son jeune frère.   
À cela le mutant musculeux n’eut rien à répondre. Rila savait grâce à Splinter que les tortues étaient ceux qui avaient renvoyé cet engin spatial dans sa dimension, l’empêchant de détruire la ville. Elle n’en était pas moins morte de curiosité.   
\- “C’était comment ?” osa-t-elle demandé.  
\- “Horrible !” Lui répondit Mikey qui se rappelait encore avec écœurement du visage hideux de leur ennemi et son câlin mortel dont il avait failli être la victime.   
\- “Scientifiquement intéressant, mais aussi très périlleux.” Tempéra l’ingénieur de la fratrie.   
\- “Difficile.” Statua le leader. “Mais on a réussi.”   
A ces mots les quatre frères échangèrent de longs regards complices. Cette expression de confiance soudée toucha la jeune fille, lui arrachant un petit pincement de nostalgie.   
\- “April et moi on a aidé aussi !” Rappela Casey.   
\- “Tu oublis Vern.” Lui signala Raphaël avec un sourire ironique.   
\- “A bon, il était là lui ?” Fit Mikey en prenant un air faussement concentré avant de lâcher : “M’en souvient pas.”  
Les autres éclatèrent de rire sous le regard incompréhensif mais rasséréné de Rila qui se sentait enfin plus ou moins intégrée au petit groupe.   
Toute tension oubliée, ils continuèrent de jouer en papotant jusqu’à tard dans la nuit.   
Alors que l’heure de leur ronde approchait, les mutants mirent néanmoins fin à leur dernière partie pour se préparer. Rila les observa récupérer leur matériel et enfiler leurs armes avec une certaine appréhension.   
Splinter vint leur souhaiter bonne chance et Léo proposa à la jeune fille de la déposer directement chez elle étant donné l’heure tardive. Cette dernière accepta avec gratitude et salua le vieux rat en lui promettant de lui ramener du thé et des biscuits la prochaine fois qu’elle viendrait.   
Elle suivit ensuite l’équipe de justiciers jusqu’à leur véhicule.  
Elle avait déjà aperçu le camion poubelle lors de sa visite guidée “à la Michelangelo” mais elle sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher dès qu’elle eut mis les pieds à l’intérieur.   
\- “J’ai l‘impression d’être dans un vaisseau spatial…” murmura-t-elle.   
\- “T’as vu ? C’est la classe hein !” s’écria Mikey.   
Raphaël émis un grognement blasé tandis que Léo et Donnie prenaient place à l’avant.   
\- “Où vous avez trouvé un truc pareil ?” Interrogea leur nouvelle camarade, curieuse.   
\- “C’est Don qui l’a fabriqué.” Lui répondit Léo.  
\- “C’est vrai ?” souffla la jeune fille, sidérée.  
Le concerné se racla la gorge, modeste, en répliquant qu’il n’avait pas encore terminé toutes les réparations.   
Sur ce, le leader intima aux autres de s’asseoir et le génie démarra avant de filer à toute vitesse vers l’extérieur, provoquant un cri de frayeur de leur passagère peu habituée à cette vitesse. Calée au fond de son siège, la jeune fille serra les dents et ferma les yeux pour tenter d’empêcher la panique de la submerger.   
Remarquant son malaise Casey l’interpella d’un air moqueur à travers la musique qui avait été mise en route dès qu’ils avaient embarqués.   
\- “Hé ! Ca va petite championne ?”  
\- “T’as le mal des transport ?” renchérit Mikey.  
\- “T’as pas intérêt à gerber.” Lâcha Raphaël de sa voix grave aux intonations menaçantes.   
\- “Donnie, ralentit un peu.” Suggéra le leader.   
Son cadet obéi et le camion décéléra, permettant à Rila d’ouvrir les yeux sans pour autant perdre sa crispation.   
\- “Ne t’inquiète pas, il sait conduire.” la rassura le ninja au bandeau orange.   
Rila secoua la tête pour lui signifier que le problème ne venait pas de là.   
Elle avait cru que monter dans le Shellraiser serait comme prendre les transports en commun sans penser une seconde à l’anxiété que suscitait chez elle les trajets en voiture depuis son accident… Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, la douleur dans sa jambe se rappelant à elle de manière désagréable.  
\- “Okey.” entendit-elle dire la voix de Mikey tout près d’elle. “Ça n’a pas l’air d’aller.”  
\- “Qu’est-ce qui t’arrives ?” lui demanda Donatello depuis sa place de conducteur.  
\- “J-je… j-j-j’ai un peu peur.” bégaya l’humaine recroquevillée.   
Cela suscita un instant de silence stupéfait.  
\- “Mais pourquoi t’as rien dit ?” s’énerva la tortue au bandeau rouge, “t’aurais pu ne pas monter et on y serait allé à pied !”  
\- “Raph.” l’interrompit Léonardo.   
\- “Tu veux qu’on s’arrête ?” proposa le mutant au bandeau violet.   
\- “N-n-n-non. Ca v-va aller.” chuchota Rila en tâchant de reprendre le contrôle d’elle-même.  
\- “Mon cul que ça va aller.” râla Raphaël.  
\- “T’es toute verte.” fit remarquer Casey.  
\- “Bah au moins maintenant tu nous ressemble.” plaisanta Mikey.  
Cette réflexion jeta un blanc.  
Rila émis malgré elle un petit rire étranglé qui fit réagir le génie de la fratrie.  
\- “Mikey, continu à lui parler.”  
\- “Quoi ?!” s’indigna Raphaël que les jacasseries de son petit frère agaçait plus que tout.   
\- “Avec plaisir !” S’exécuta le benjamin sans tenir compte de l’avis du ninja susceptible. “Alors, si je te racontais la fois où Raph a eu peur d’un cafard ?...”  
Tandis qu’il détaillait les événements sous le nez fulminant du concerné, Rila se concentra sur la voix de son ami et finit par se calmer.   
Lorsque Mikey en fut à sa cinquième anecdote, ponctuée çà et là des remarques de ses frères et des commentaires de Casey, Donnie s’arrêta finalement en bas de l’immeuble où vivait la jeune fille.  
Cette dernière, qui après avoir ri à la plupart des histoires du ninja au bandeau orange avait finalement passé un voyage moins désagréable, les remercia tous sincèrement avant de descendre et de les saluer depuis le perron.   
Juste avant de refermer la portière le leader lui lança :  
\- “Passes nous voir quand tu veux et fais attention à toi.”  
Le visage de Rila s’éclaira d’un large sourire tandis qu’elle observait le camion poubelle repartir en trombe et tourné à l’angle de la rue.   
Lorsque le calme de la nuit l’entoura de nouveau, elle sentit un petit pincement de solitude à la poitrine, vite remplacé par l’exaltation de ce qu’elle avait découvert aujourd’hui et la motivation de bientôt revoir le groupe de ninja...

XXXX

Céleste avait quitter le poste pile à l’heure pour une fois, refusant les heures supplémentaires qu’on lui avait proposé en prétextant que son bras lui faisait toujours mal et qu’elle préférait se reposer pour récupérer de plus rapidement possible.   
Une fois dehors elle avait appelé un taxi et payé une course pour se rendre dans Chinatown. Il était suffisamment tard pour qu’il y ait moins de monde dans les rues mais encore assez tôt pour qu’elle n’ait pas spécialement à redouter d’être agressée. Habillée en civile, elle pouvait s’approcher beaucoup plus facilement des planques répertoriées dans les archives du central.   
Au bout d’à peine quelques minutes de recherches, elle aperçut ce qu’elle voulait. Un type en train de magouiller dans une petite impasse sordide située à l’arrière d’un restaurant. Elle s’approcha de lui et son complice, les scrutant pour s’assurer qu’il n’y ait pas de danger avant de les apostropher.  
\- “Excusez-moi.”  
Les deux types levèrent les yeux de leur échange pour la dévisager. Dès qu’ils la virent l’un des deux, un homme trapu mal rasé aux dents jaunes dont les vêtements sentaient la graisse à plein nez, s’avança près d’elle d’une démarche intrusive avec un sourire édenté concupiscent.   
\- “Toi ma petite dame, t’es pas du coin.”  
Céleste conserva une expression imperturbable, refusant de leur montrer sa réaction intérieur.   
\- “Non, j’habite Harlem.” prétendit-elle plutôt, le cœur battant.   
\- “Ahh. Et que nous vaut le plaiiisir ta présence par ici ?” demanda-t-il d’une voix mielleuse.  
C’était maintenant ou jamais. La jeune agente se força à sourire tout en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle se pencha ensuite légèrement vers son interlocuteur et baissa la voix pour sembler plus crédible.  
\- “Je cherche un fabricant de fausse plaque d’immatriculation. J’ai entendu dire que c’était dans ce quartier qu’on trouvait le meilleur.”  
Sa déclaration sembla prendre l’homme au dépourvu car il afficha un air déconfit, avant que son camarade, rester à l’écart en l’observant avec méfiance ne prenne la parole.  
\- “Je ne vois pas pourquoi un fille comme toi voudrait trouver ce genre de personne.”  
Puis après une pause de mauvais augure il ajouta :  
\- “À moins que tu sois flic.”  
Céleste ne tiqua pas. A vraie dire elle fut même fière de n’avoir aucune réaction visible autre que celle de hausser un sourcil sceptique.   
\- “Pourquoi un flic voudrais trouver quelqu’un qui vend des fausses plaques ?” demanda-t-elle plutôt d’un air naïf.   
\- “Ben pour l’arrêter tient !” répliqua le type qui portait une veste de costume rappée.  
\- “Eh !” protesta la blonde en croisant les bras. “Si j’étais flic tu crois que je serais assez débile pour venir vous demander des renseignements ?”  
\- “Ah ? Prouve-le alors que t’es pas d’la police !” renchérit l’homme.   
Céleste se tue, attendant qu’il explicite.  
\- “Ouvre ton sac.”  
\- “Ah non ! Vous allez essayer de me voler.” Répliqua-t-elle en jouant son rôle défensif.   
\- “Une information telle que celle que tu cherches mérite bien une petite rétribution…” insinua celui aux dents jaunes.   
Céleste hésita une seconde, puis soupira et leur tendit son sac à dos.  
\- “Je vous préviens, si vous prenez quoi que ce soit, je vous cogne.” gronda-t-elle.  
Elle laissa les deux compères fouiller son sac prête à réagir au moindre signe d’entourloupe.   
Elle avait évidemment prévu ce genre de soupçons de la part de ses informateurs et n’avait donc rien emporté qui puisse la relier de près ou de loin au NYPD. En revanche elle s’était arrangée pour récupérer une pièce à conviction dans la salle de stockage : un foulard portant l’insigne des Dragons Pourpres et dont elle pensait pouvoir se servir au cas où elle ai besoin de persuader des gens de manière… moins conventionnelle.   
Bien que se faire passer pour le membre d’un gang était un acte criminel, elle préférait avoir un atout dans sa manche avant de se lancer sur ce genre d’enquête suicidaire.   
Elle connaissait des collègues qui étaient en planque depuis des années et qui n’avait jamais réussi à infiltrer le réseau qu’ils surveillaient. Hors, elle ne se donnait que quelques jours pour parvenir à rassembler les informations dont elle avait besoin. Elle se devait d’être préparée à tout.  
Heureusement pour elle, avant d’entrer au service des forces de l’ordre, elle avait eu sa période rebelle face à l’autorité parentale et s’était arrangée pour côtoyer de près le monde de la pègre afin de provoquer sa mère. Elle n’avait heureusement jamais eu affaire à de vrais criminels mais les voyous en revanche, elle les connaissait plutôt bien. C’est pourquoi elle avait laissé en évidence quelques billets dans la poche de devant.  
En les apercevant, les deux malfrats lui jetèrent un coup d’oeil. Puis celui qui sentait l’huile lui rendit ses affaires en disant :  
\- “Vingt dollars, et je te dis où chercher ton homme.”  
\- “Chacun.” Précisa aussitôt son acolyte.   
\- “Dix.” Négocia Céleste du tac au tac.   
\- “Quinze.”  
\- “Je vous donne vingt-six dollars à vous partager. C’est ma dernière proposition.”  
Ils semblèrent réfléchir.   
\- “Vendu.” finit par dire le premier.  
Elle leur tandis l’argent qu’ils fourrèrent rapidement dans leurs poches.   
\- “Alors ?” s’impatienta-t-elle ensuite en croisant les bras pour se donner un air imposant.  
\- “C’est pas par ici que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches.” Répondit le second avec un mauvais sourire.  
\- “Mais si tu vas près des docks, il y a un refourgueur de pièce détaché Mécha&Co. Va voir Tomy.” Ajouta le puant.  
La jeune femme hocha la tête raidement avant de faire demi-tour.  
Elle allait encore devoir traverser Manhattan sans savoir si elle s’était faite arnaquée ou non. Elle savait que les deux types qu’elle avait interrogés étaient répertoriés comme des informateurs officiels par la police. En échange de remise de peine ils acceptaient de fournir des renseignements aux agents en fonction. Seulement Céleste n’était pas en fonction. Elle menait l’enquête sur son temps libre de façon plus ou moins frauduleuse et personne, surtout pas ses collègues, ne devaient être au courant. 

Lorsqu’elle arriva sur les docks, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Heureusement le ciel était resté dégagé et la lune brillait haut, permettant d’éclairer les routes sombres. La jeune femme avait pris le métro et marché jusqu’ici après avoir cherché sur son téléphone l’adresse exacte du magasin indiqué.   
En s’arrêtant devant la grille d’entrée du parking elle constata que ce n’était pas encore fermé. L’extérieur était cependant plongé dans le noir et la seule lumière provenait d’une fenêtre située à l’arrière du bâtiment en tôle.   
La jeune femme déambula à travers les carcasses de véhicules entassées avant d’atteindre une porte de service par laquelle elle entra discrètement.   
\- “Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?” l’apostropha une voix qui provenait de derrière le comptoir de la minuscule boutique du dépôt.   
\- “Oui.” Répondit Céleste en avançant plus franchement vers le propriétaire des lieux. “Je cherche un certain Tomy.”  
Ce dernier était replet et dégarni, sa combinaison usée couverte de cambouis. À ses mots il fronça les sourcils avec un air désapprobateur.   
\- “Et je peux savoir qui veux le voir?”  
\- “Un particulier. J’ai besoin d’une commande.” improvisa Céleste.   
Le tenancier la dévisagea de haut en bas avant de hausser les épaules et de faire un geste du pouce pour lui indiquer l’arrière-boutique.  
\- “Il est derrière.”  
Hochant la tête pour le remercier, la jeune femme emprunta la porte des employés pour traverser et se retrouva dans une arrière salle rempli de machines servant à scier, plier, modeler et graver le métal. Sur un appentis était penché un jeune homme hirsute avec un bandeau dans les cheveux et une paire de grosses lunettes de protection sur le front. Il avait la peau aussi noire que ses vêtements de travail et des gants épais.   
Lorsqu’il entendit du bruit derrière lui il ne se retourna pas et lança avec un accent plutôt prononcé :   
\- “Hey Larry ! Tu voudrais bien me passer le tournevis ?”  
Céleste regarda la table qu’il désignait vaguement de la main et saisit l’outil posé dessus. Elle le tandis ensuite au mécanicien avant de l’apostropher:  
\- “Bonsoir.”  
Ce dernier, surpris de ne pas reconnaître la voix de son patron, se retourna.   
\- “Salut.” sourit-il dès qu’il aperçut la jeune femme blonde avant de lui tendre la main.   
Céleste la saisit après une seconde d’hésitation et la serra d’une poigne ferme.   
\- “Je crois pas qu’on se soit déjà vu. Moi, c’est Tomy.”   
\- “Cléa.” Se présenta Céleste en se servant de son ancien patronyme de jeunesse.   
\- “Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?”  
Il avait l’air assez avenant pour un falsificateur. Mais son air jovial ne masquait pas l’étincelle malicieuse de son regard. C’était un bon observateur. La jeune agente sentit immédiatement qu’il était en train de la jauger avec prudence.   
Elle choisit donc de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.  
\- “J’ai besoin d’information à propos d’une plaque d’immatriculation.”   
Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil sans perdre son sourire.   
\- “C’est au service publique qu’il faut demander ce genre de chose mademoiselle.”  
\- “Pas quant il s’agit d’une fausse plaque.”  
Il leva les mains en signe de défense, faisant mine d’être surpris mais sans montrer aucune peur.   
\- “Holà ! Qui vous dit que j’ai ce genre de renseignements ?”  
\- “J’ai mes sources.”  
\- “Et vous êtes sûres qu’elles ne se sont pas trompées ? Je pourrais appeler les flics pour vous dénoncer si je ne suis pas la bonne personne.”   
\- “Pour leur dire quoi ? Qu’une inconnue vous a demandé d’identifier un numéro d’immatriculation falsifié ?”  
Tomy se gratta la tête toujours en souriant.   
\- “Par exemple. Mais vous avez de la chance, je ne suis pas ce genre de gars.”  
\- “Et quel genre de gars êtes-vous alors ?”  
\- “Le genre qui peut se montrer généreux quand il sait pour qui il travaille.”  
Céleste se mordit la lèvre avec frustration. Il était trop vif pour qu’elle essaye de l’entuber.   
Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, elle passa son sac devant elle et l’ouvrit pour en sortir le foulard qu’elle avait emporté. Elle le posa ensuite sur l’établi de sorte à ce que le symbole de dragon cramoisi soit bien visible.  
Son interlocuteur observa le tissu sans parvenir à cacher une pointe d’étonnement. Il releva ensuite les yeux sur la jeune femme avec sérieux.  
\- “Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous ne ressemblez pas vraiment à un membre des Dragons Pourpres.”  
\- “Parce que je n’en suis pas un.” lui apprit-elle sans détour, “Je recherche un de leurs fournisseurs de camion. Celui sur lequel il y avait cette fausse plaque.”  
\- “Et pour quelle raison est-ce que vous risqueriez de vous frotter à des types aussi dangereux ?”  
\- “Ça ne vous regarde pas.”   
\- “On ne me là fait pas à moi. Avec les éléments que vous avez, vous êtes de la police.”  
Céleste se raidit mais se débrouilla pour afficher un air nonchalant.  
\- “Non.”  
Elle sut qu’il ne la croyait pas. Pourtant il enchaîna :  
\- “Alors c’est personnel.”  
Elle n’acquiesça pas. Pourquoi lui donnait-il soudainement un prétexte alors qu’il n’était clairement pas dupe ? Comme s’il avait saisi son interrogation muette, le jeune homme lui lança un regard complice.   
\- “Qui me prouve que vous n’êtes pas venu m’entuber ?” Poursuivit-il.   
\- “Je pourrais.” bluffa-t-elle, méfiante, “Mais je ne suis pas ce genre de fille.”  
\- “Et quelle genre de fille êtes-vous ?” reprit-il exactement comme elle le lui avait demandé précédemment, un sourire entendu étirant à nouveau ses lèvres.  
\- “Le genre qui peut passer l’éponge si elle obtient les informations qu’elle cherche.”  
Tomy hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait, avant de se détourner pour ramasser une pièce de son travail. Il s’amusa un moment à la faire passer d’une main à l’autre.   
\- “Vous donnez pas l’impression de savoir à qui vous avez affaire.” dit-il en guise d’avertissement.   
\- “Je n’ai pas peur de le savoir.” répliqua-t-elle en prenant un air dur.   
Elle avait saisi son petit jeu mais sentait qu’elle était sur la bonne piste. Ce type connaissait les Dragons mais ne semblait pas en faire partie. Il avait même l’air d’être prêt à lui parler. Elle allait peut-être pouvoir lui soutirer plus d’informations que ce qu’elle pensait.  
Refoulant l’espoir d’atteindre son but aussi rapidement, Céleste poursuivit. Il l’avait clairement démasqué mais il continuait pourtant à faire comme si de rien n’était. Ce n’était pas normal et la jeune femme se doutait qu’il y avait une contrepartie. Elle décida donc de parler avec franchise.   
\- “Écoutez, je veux des infos sur ce gang et vous, vous êtes un bout de la chaîne qui va me conduire jusqu’à eux. Alors est-ce que vous acceptez de me donner des renseignements ?”  
\- “Je ne fais évidemment pas ce genre de chose gratuitement.” laissa-t-il entendre.   
\- “Et que demandez-vous en échange ?”  
\- « Disons que pour vous ce sera votre silence sur mes activités. Et éventuellement un numéro de téléphone. »  
Son regard la mit mal à l’aise mais elle ne se laissa pas flancher.  
\- « Je ne dirais rien à personne puisque ce n’est de toute façon pas dans mes intérêts. Mais je refuse de vous donner mon numéro ni aucune autre information personnelle. »  
\- « Dommage. » Fit-il en haussant les épaules. « Dans ce cas je devrais me contenter de votre parole que vous de me dénoncerez pas. Mais vous comprenez que je ne peux pas vous croire si en contrepartie vous ne me donnez pas quelque chose d'équivalent. »   
Céleste réfléchi. Il voulait un moyen de pression sur elle pour s’assurer qu’elle ne tenterait rien contre lui. Elle allait donc devoir tenter sa chance autrement.   
\- « Tout ce que je connais de vous c’est votre surnom. Je vous ai donné le mien. Et sachez que je me méfie également de tout ce que vous allez me dire alors je suppose qu’on est quitte. »  
Le soudain éclat de rire de son interlocuteur l’étonna.   
\- « On ne peut pas dire que vous soyez douée en négociation.” Déclara-t-il avec malice.   
Puis il ajouta finalement :  
\- “De toute façon si vous poursuivez vos recherches vous risquez de ne pas en ressortir vivante alors je suppose que je n’ai pas grand-chose à craindre. »   
Céleste écarquilla les yeux mais avant qu’elle n’ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, Tomy poursuivit rapidement :   
\- « Le type à qui je refile des plaques habite dans l’Uper Est-Side. Émett Wilfrid. C’est lui qui fournit les véhicules de transport aux Dragons. Mais si vous voulez pas avoir d’ennui je vous conseille plutôt d’aller voir Anton Garf. Ancien membre du gang. Il est assez remonté contre eux depuis son départ. S’il a pas encore été descendu il vous dira ce que vous voulez savoir. Par contre lui dites surtout pas que vous êtes flic ou c’est lui qui pourrait vous descendre. Et vous n’avez jamais entendu parler de moi. »  
La jeune femme resta un instant abasourdi sans comprendre pourquoi le type avait accepté de se livrer aussi facilement. Méfiante, elle ne cacha pas ses soupçons.   
\- « Et comment je peut savoir si tout ça est vrai ? »   
\- « Exactement comme je saurais si vous avez respecté votre parole ! » S’exclama Tomy en riant : « En attendant de vérifier ! »  
Céleste resta interdite un moment, indécise. Puis elle songea que s’il venait de la baratiner, elle pourrait toujours revenir le lendemain. En espérant qu’il n’en ait pas profité pour disparaître.   
De toute manière elle n’obtiendrait rien de plus ce soir.   
\- « Merci. » lâcha-t-elle en faisant mine de s’apprêter à partir.   
\- « De rien. Eh, Attend. » l’apostropha le jeune homme. « T’es sûre de toujours pas vouloir me donner ton numéro ? »  
La jeune femme se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir pour sa tentative et quitta l’entrepôt suivie par les échos du rire de son informateur…

XXXX

Lorsqu’elle eut quitté l’atelier, l’afro-américain malicieux posa sa clé anglaise avec un sourire retord et décrocha son téléphone portable sur lequel il composa un numéro tout en jetant un coup d’œil au foulard que la jeune femme venait d’oublier sur son plan de travail.   
A la seconde tonalité, son interlocuteur décrocha.   
\- « C’est Tomy. » Ronronna-t-il à travers le combiné sans attendre qu’on lui adresse la parole. « J’appelle pour vous informer qu’une fliquette vient de quitter ma boutique après m’avoir demandé des infos sur une de vos plaques d’immatriculations. Visiblement elle est assez débrouillarde pour m’avoir trouvé mais je pense pas qu’elle soit dangereuse. Elle avait l’air d’agir seule, et plutôt débutante. »  
\- « […] »  
\- « Non je ne lui ai rien dit bien sûr ! » affirma-t-il.   
\- « […] »  
\- « Le numéro de la plaque ? » Il sembla réfléchir, « Elle me l’a pas dit. Mais elle a parlé d’un camion. Si les flics en ont repéré un récemment… »  
\- « […] »  
Le mécanicien pâlit subitement, perdant tout son entrain.   
\- « Comment ça une attaque surprise ? Non, je ne pense pas que les flics soient responsables. »  
\- « […] »  
\- « Non je vous le jure ! » S’écria-t-il tandis que la sueur se mettait à perler sur son front.  
\- « […] »  
\- « Oui. D’accord. Je suis pas sûre qu’elle soit au courant… »  
\- « […] »  
\- « Blonde, plutôt grande, elle a dit qu’elle s’appelait Cléa. »   
\- « […] »  
\- « Très bien. Parfaitement compris. »  
Tomy raccrocha le combiné avec soupir de soulagement avant de regarder la porte par laquelle la jeune femme avait disparu.   
\- « Dommage pour toi poulette. » lâcha-t-il avec un haussement d’épaule avant de reprendre son travail. 

 

XXXX

La chasse de la veille avait vraisemblablement été un succès.  
Lorsqu’elle retourna à son poste le lendemain, Céleste pu constater que les deux noms que lui avait fournis Tomy le mécanicien trouvaient des correspondances dans la base de donné. Elle s’empressa donc de noter les adresses et mis un peu d’ordre dans les dossiers en rongeant son frein jusqu’au soir.   
Une fois l’heure de la relève passée, elle ne pris même pas le temps de saluer ses collègues et quitta les locaux de la police en vitesse, sautant dans la première navette en partance pour le Queens.   
Une fois parvenue à destination elle longea une grande allée bordée de bâtiments en briques rouges à plusieurs étages servant de résidences aux habitants du coin. La rue dans laquelle elle se trouvait faisait face à un pont suspendu servant au passage des rames de métro. L’endroit était assez bruyant, on pouvait notamment percevoir le chahut des jeunes adolescents qui rentraient de cours et s’amusaient encore devant chez eux avant d’aller dîner.   
Parvenue à l’adresse qu’elle cherchait, la jeune femme fit une petite pause pour se préparer mentalement à la rencontre avant de monter les marches du perron et de sonner à la porte.   
« C’est qui ? » grésilla une voix grave à travers l’interphone sur un ton peu avenant.   
\- « Bonsoir monsieur, je m’appelle Cléa et il faut absolument que je vous parle. » Répondit la jeune femme d’une voix assurée qu’elle espérait convaincante.   
« À propos de quoi ? » répliqua l’interphone, méfiant.   
Céleste regarda à la dérobé autour d’elle avant de se pencher sur le micro et de chuchoter avec empressement :  
\- « S’il vous plait, il n’y a qu’à vous que je peux m’adresser. Je suis venue seule je vous le promets. »  
Il y eu un moment de silence, puis un déclic se fit entendre et le sas d’entrée se déverrouilla.   
La jeune femme pénétra à l’intérieur et monta l’escalier jusqu’au bon étage. Lorsqu’elle arriva sur le petit palier, la porte en bois massif était légèrement entrouverte et un homme assez grand se tenait dans l’embrasure. Il lui jeta une œillade scrutatrice, la dévisageant en détail avant d’ouvrir plus large et de se poster dans l’encadrement qu’il remplissait presque entièrement en largeur et en hauteur.   
Il était baraqué comme une armoire à glace, les muscles saillant sous son pull à col roulé et son pantalon militaire, le crâne rasé sur les côté avec une coiffure blonde taillée en brosse et un visage carré. Céleste se sentit soudain intimidée.   
\- « Bonsoir. » répéta-t-elle sans oser faire le moindre geste.   
\- « Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? »   
\- « Cléa. » reprit-elle encore une fois de façon mécanique, « Je… j’aimerais vous parler, à propos des… à propos d’un groupe que vous avez fréquenté. »  
L’expression fermée du type se fit plus sombre.  
\- “Vous êtes journaliste ou détective privée ?” gronda-t-il en serrant les poings, visiblement peu enclin à discuter.   
Le jeune femme secoua la tête en déglutissant. Elle n’avait pas du tout envie de le voir s’énerver.   
L’expression de son interlocuteur ne varia pas d’un iota mais après plusieurs secondes de silence tendu, il recula finalement et lui fit signe d’entrer.  
Dès qu’elle eut franchi le seuil de l’appartement il referma la porte à clé derrière elle. Dans la semi pénombre provoquée par les volets à moitié fermés, la jeune femme pu apercevoir la forme d’un fusil posé sur la commode de l’entrée. Déglutissant, elle se fit violence pour traverser un couloir étroit avant d’atterrir dans la cuisine qui était vraisemblablement la seule pièce ouverte et éclairée de l’endroit.   
Anton Garf lui proposa d’un geste de s’asseoir sur une des deux chaises posées devant la petite table qui devait lui servir à manger. Elle s’exécuta, peut désireuse de le contrarier.   
Tomy ne lui avait pas mentit du tout, ce type pouvait clairement la tuer à main nue s’il le voulait et il n’avait pas l’air commode. Mais dans quoi est-ce que je me suis fourrée ! Se dit-elle en tâtant presque machinalement le couteau à cran d’arrêt qu’elle avait mis dans sa poche. Elle n’avait pas pris de sac cette fois-ci, seulement son portable, son portefeuille et cette arme assez discrète pour passer inaperçue.   
Une fois qu’elle fut installée, l’homme s’appuya contre le comptoir de l’évier et croisa les bras, l’incitant à parler.   
\- « Je suis là parce que je recherche des informations sur les Dragons Pourpres. » Se lança donc Céleste en se disant qu’allez droit au but lui permettrait de savoir directement si elle avait une chance de discuter ou si elle allait se faire trucider.   
\- « Qui vous a dit que je bossait pour eux et pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez ce genre d’information. »   
Au moins son interlocuteur semblait partager son goût pour les questions sans détour. Cela rasséréna quelque peu la jeune agente qui décida de répondre tout en tâchant de rester aussi vague que possible.   
\- « J’ai des comptes à régler avec eux et on m’a indiqué votre nom en me disant que je ne risquais rien à venir vous parler. »  
\- « C’est qui « on » ? » Insista l’homme d’une voix égale.   
\- « Je ne veux pas que ma source ait des ennuis à cause de moi. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c’est qu’elle ne travaille pas avec les Dragons. »   
\- « Comment elle a su où me trouver ? »   
\- « Elle m’a donné votre nom. C’est moi ait trouvé votre adresse. »  
\- « Et comment ? »  
\- « J’ai chercher sur les réseaux. Je suis douée en informatique. » Tenta-t-elle en guise d’explication.   
Ils se livrèrent à une bataille de regards intense, semblant vouloir percer l’autre à jour avec la seule force de leurs yeux.   
\- « Vous mentez. »  
Le jeune femme pâli et déglutit une nouvelle fois, peu rassurée d’être aussi facilement percée à jour. Que lui arriverait-il elle ne parvenait pas à le convaincre...? Elle préféra ne pas y penser.   
\- « Oui” Osa-t-elle finalement en essayant de calmer les battements erratique de son coeur sans rien montrer de la peur qui l’avait saisi. “mais si je vous disais la vérité, vous me tueriez sur le champ. Et je ne compte pas mourir avant d’avoir trouvé les Dragons Pourpres. »   
Il y eut un silence plus long que les précédant et Céleste décida encore une fois de jouer franc jeu.  
\- « Écoutez, je me contrefiche de savoir qui vous êtes. Tout ce que je sais c’est que vous êtes mon seul espoir d’en apprendre plus au sujet de ce gang. À vous de voir ce que vous êtes prêt à faire où pas. Si vous ne voulez rien me dire, je m’en irais et vous n’entendrez plus jamais parler de moi. »  
L’homme ne laissait toujours paraître aucun signe d’une quelconque émotion. La jeune fille aurait donné beaucoup pour apprendre à rester aussi imperturbable.   
Finalement il ouvrit la bouche.   
\- « Lorsqu’on a affaire aux Dragons ce sont eux qui vous trouve, pas l’inverse. »  
\- « Donc vous ne savez pas où ils sont ? »  
\- « Hun change régulièrement d’endroit pour brouiller les pistes. »  
\- « Qui est Hun ? »  
Sa question sembla surprendre son interlocuteur.   
\- « C’est le boss. » Dit-il enfin.   
Premier indice nouveau. La jeune agente sentit l’excitation la gagner brusquement et remplacer la peur.   
\- « J’imagine que vous ne connaissez pas son vrai nom. »  
\- « Personne le connait. »   
\- « Et il n’a pas de planque particulière ? Pas d’endroit où les Dragons peuvent tous se rassembler ? »  
\- « Y a plusieurs entrepôts temporaires, le QG peut bouger en fonction des circonstances. Y a que Sidney qu’est au courant de l’endroit à chaque fois. Mais son bar n’est pas ouvert aux inconnus. »   
\- « Il est où ce bar ? »  
\- « Sur South Street. »   
Anton n’était pas avare de détail mais la jeune femme saurait s’en contenter.   
\- « Le dernier endroit où vous vous souvenez être allé quand vous étiez… » elle stoppa sa phrase à la vue du regard noir de l’homme rasé. « C’était où ? »  
\- « À côté de Manhattan Bridge, une salle de combat clandestin. »   
\- « Et vous n’avez vraiment aucun moyen de savoir où les trouver actuellement. »  
Il secoua la tête une seule fois, catégorique, avant de jeter un coup d’œil insistant vers l’horloge du four à micro-onde. Le geste était clair, elle allait devoir partir maintenant.   
\- « Une dernière question s’il vous plaît. » Tenta-t-elle. « Pourquoi vous vous cachez ? »  
Ce fut le seul avertissement qu’elle reçut avant de frôler la crise cardiaque. Garf venait de se pencher sur elle de façon si brutale que la chaise recula en grinçant. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux, le visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.   
\- « Vous ne le saurez que si vous vous frottez aux Dragons Pourpres. Une fois que vous avez eu affaire à eux, même les flics ne pourront plus rien pour vous protéger. »   
Sur ce il se redressa et quitta la cuisine en direction de l’entrée pour aller ouvrir la porte.   
Tremblant légèrement, Céleste se releva et le suivit à distance. Elle courba l’échine en passant devant lui et murmura un rapidement « merci » étranglé avant de dévaler rapidement les escaliers pour regagner l’activité normale du dehors.   
Une fois dans la rue elle jeta néanmoins un coup d’œil sur la façade de l’immeuble pour voir une silhouette qui la regardait derrière un volet mi-clos. Se retournant subitement elle partit à grandes enjambées sans s’attarder d’avantage.   
Elle avait obtenue suffisamment de renseignements pour effectuer ses recherches à partir de la base de donné du commissariat.   
La question qu’elle se posait à présent était cependant : qu’allait-elle bien pouvoir faire, une fois qu’elle en aurait terminée, avec ces informations illégalement acquises… ?


End file.
